


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】What this cat knows

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eighth year at hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Smu, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 著名的哈利•波特秘密练习阿尼马格斯，并成功的变成了一只猫，他爱上了德拉科•马尔福。哈利很快就发现这位斯莱特林的聪明机智，而这一发现也许会使他的阿尼马格斯形态付出代价…





	1. 复方汤剂俱乐部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What This Cat Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485749) by DancingPlume. 



自从哈利到霍格沃茨上学以来，马尔福就成为他日常生活的一部分。起初他就是个“用鼻子嗅出哈利位置”，拦下进行辱骂，以报自己被拒绝之仇的混球儿。而经过多年的言语历练，他自然而然地成为了一个更高、更英俊、言语圆滑强劲对手。最终，哈利看着他成为黑暗方的一员——也许并不是完全出于自愿而选择的一方。尽管持有这种怀疑，哈利还是对他的对手在战争中所扮演的角色心怀怨恨。他恨马尔福选择的道路，他非常恨他。  
哈利此时正坐在一个角落里，看着那个金发的混球儿傲慢地坐在七年级新生的公共休息室里(实际上他们是八年级)，平静地和斯莱特林的一个同学争论着如何正确地酿造螺旋形药剂，不管那是什么，哈利仍不大重视魔药课。他一直盯着那个少年，现在几乎是成年人了，一个挥之不去的问题又回到了他的脑海里：他为什么现在不生马尔福的气？邓布利多被杀的那天晚上，他在天文塔上感受到的那种沸腾的仇恨又在哪里？他万分确定，这个想法还在，只不过也许会发展成为某种更强烈的东西——他非常想把那个混球儿完美的鼻子打成血糊糊的一团糟，打歪更好。  
他完全不明白自己这种想法，罗恩和赫敏都说过去的就让它过去好了，向前看。毕竟那个金色头发的混蛋不再故意挑衅了。哈利也同意这种“想生气，但又生不起来气”的事实真是太让人困惑，并且浪费时间。他把视线从马尔福那里移开，站起身，决定去院子里面逛逛。同时决定在宵禁之前不会回来，于是在他溜出去之前，顺便拿走了隐形衣。  
那天晚上的月亮让哈利觉得比平时更加孤独，形状饱满却依旧苍白，在空中显得异常的清晰和孤单。他看着它的倒影随着学校湖泊水流的波动荡漾了很长时间，他开始想象那些银色斑点的形状。最后，他发现自己觉得那银色的光点很像某个金发的虹膜：在公共休息室的灯光下，闪烁着。最近，哈利类似的想法越来越多，他们担心他。有时它们进入他的梦境，就像之前两个晚上那样。  
哈利不自在地颤抖着。在他的梦里，马尔福给了他一只毛茸茸的黑猫，还尖锐地瞪了他一眼：  
“波特，我不喜欢小猫，即使它们是以你的名字命名的。”  
哈利一想起这件事就感到异常痛苦：为什么在梦里，马尔福会给他一个长着绿眼睛的黑毛绒球？为什么他的潜意识里暗藏着马尔福会关心他的意思呢？  
“我疯了，”少年一边嘟囔着，一边揉着他那不可救药的、凌乱的黑发。  
“你只需要多睡一会儿。”第二天早饭时，他把这件事告诉了赫敏，而赫敏建议道。  
“我一直在睡觉！”哈利反驳。这是真的，这些日子里，关于战争的噩梦已较少地占据他的头脑，他也慢慢适应了“无伏地魔”的自由世界，变得越来越自在，不再那么焦虑不安。  
“我想你已经迷上他了。”罗恩咬了两口吐司后插嘴道。  
赫敏吓得睁大了眼睛，哈利差点儿被南瓜汁噎住。哈利怒视着姜黄色头发的朋友，对这个可怕的建议提出异议。  
“仅仅因为我是同性恋，”他愤怒地低声说，“并不意味着我对我见到的每一个男人都有爱慕之情，罗恩！”  
“我从来没有说过你对每个人都是这样，只有马尔福。”这个满脸雀斑的少年漫不经心地反驳道，然后把一片脆培根塞进嘴里。  
哈利呻吟着：“我很后悔告诉你我的偏好。”  
“我很高兴你告诉我们哈利。”赫敏带着一丝歉意的微笑插话道，她对她的男朋友狠狠地瞪了一眼，表示不满。  
说实话，哈利也很高兴。对他来说，这是一个奇怪的夏天，参观了陋居，发现金妮并没有像杂货店新来的又高又瘦的收银员那样，做一个简单的表情就能让他心动。他非常爱她，非常关心她，他吻她的感觉好极了，也许是因为她是第一个让他感到被爱和真正被珍惜的人。  
但感觉已经不太对劲了。  
最后，哈利终于接受了一个事实：他不会加入韦斯莱家族。谢天谢地，他们还是张开双臂欢迎他，韦斯莱太太的拥抱一如既往地温暖和热情，金妮还在努力适应这个事实，哈利整个夏天都在考虑他的喜好。他还没有完全接受这个事实，但是知道他最亲密的朋友不管怎样都接受这样的他，至少可以说是一种解脱。他们站在他这一边，保守着他的秘密，直到他准备好去上学，或者更确切地说，直到全世界都知道为止。  
那个曾经大难不死——两次的男孩，喜欢男人。  
“不管这个了，麦格教授对你说了什么？”赫敏问他，觉得可以换个话题了。  
哈利痛苦的鬼脸消失了，取而代之的是一个傻笑。  
“她和金斯利都同意了！而我的登记信息将不会向公众或魔法部公开！”他激动地说。  
“真是太棒了，哈利！”赫敏鼓励道。  
“太棒了，伙计。”罗恩一边喝着果汁，一边高兴地说：“那你做测试了吗？你会变成什么动物？”  
哈利想告诉他的朋友们这次测验对他阿尼马格斯的表现有什么影响，但他很快就决定不这么做了，罗恩最后可能会更多地取笑他。  
经过几个月的练习，他最终会变成一只小黑猫，有着一双碧绿的、外面围绕一圈金色奶油糖果般颜色的眼睛：一个像马尔福在梦中排斥的小东西。  
“我们还不知道，”哈利尴尬地撒了个谎：“我真的不在乎，只要我能逃离媒体，在我想独处的时候避开关注就行。”  
一只小黑猫给人的印象不是很深刻，也不是很有创意，但它几乎是最好的不引人注意的方式。在麦格教授建议用一种奇怪的测试来显示他潜在的阿尼马格斯形态之前，哈利相信他会是一只雄鹿，就像他的守护神一样。他很失望，因为他听说它不会给人留下如此深刻的印象。直到女校长告诉他，如果想低调不引人注目，并且能偷摸着四处闲逛，那么当只猫则是最好的选择。  
“我会知道的，波特先生。”她对他说，用一种尖锐的目光提醒他，她自己完全了解，并且有着这方面的经验。  
“好吧，让我们拭目以待吧。”赫敏说着拿起勺子吃燕麦片。  
哈利咬了一口吐司，这样他就不必说什么了。  
他以为只有他一个人，其他学生的声音几分钟前就消失了。  
“小心点，波特。”一个尖利的声音说得有点太晚了，无法纠正他的设想。  
哈利撞到了马尔福，不小心把他的肩膀撞到了金发少年的肩膀上，用力之大足以让他退缩。这个班一直在练习方向咒语，以便在一个活动变换着的迷宫中找到他们的路。新来的草药学教授把它种了起来，准备在下午的黑魔法防御课上用。他们都蒙着眼睛，只能依靠魔法才能找到路。这是一次很好的演练，任何人都将迷失在神奇的森林或通过漆黑的未知区域时被生生绊倒。  
每个人似乎都能很好地完成练习，但哈利做得不太好。在一片漆黑的迷宫中迷路，让他想起了自己宁愿忘记的记忆。他太过专注于保持正常的呼吸和平息他对此的恐惧，以至于无法真正控制这个咒语。显然，他对自己要去的地方关注得不够。  
“对不起马尔福…”哈利含糊的说，尴尬于他造成的这次“小事故”。他原以为金发少年会开口并尖锐的羞辱他，但什么也没发生。事实上，马尔福什么也没说。他听见他离开了，他那渐渐远去的脚步声表明他在向前走去，远离他。奇怪的是他现在只听到他说话。  
还有一件事很奇怪：难道马尔福摘掉眼罩了吗？  
“你怎么知道是我？”黑发少年问道。  
脚步声持续了一会儿，马尔福似乎有意不理睬他。然而过了几秒钟，他们停了下来，哈利屏住呼吸等着回答。  
“你呼吸的声音太大了。”这个讨厌的家伙在继续他的咒语之前说道。  
最后，在安静的迷宫里，除了哈利咬紧牙关的声音，再也没有别的声音了。  
“看来邮件要来了。”第二天早饭时赫敏说道。猫头鹰开始在长长的学生桌子上滑翔：一部分猫头鹰把小包裹送到指定的收件人面前，其余的猫头鹰则在哈利的头上盘旋，一个接一个地投递，在著名的格兰芬多面前建起了一座信封塔。  
哈利叹了口气，打量着早餐前最后一堆东西的大小。自今年年初以来，粉丝们的来信从未减少过。他希望它会像赫敏和罗恩的一样，但许多巫师仍在给他写信，讲述战争和他们的感受，哈利只想忘掉这一切。他读了收到的前几百封信，对大部分信的内容报以热情的微笑，对某些不恰当的信感到恐惧，对少数愚蠢的信感到愤怒。最后，他感觉自己被过去每周提醒他的英雄事迹所束缚，他还怀疑自己是否还能读到更多的表达爱意的宣言，或是他觉得相当肤浅的社交邀请。  
他面前的信只是他名声所带来的一部分负担。哈利想知道，当他吃完早饭回来时，床上会有什么样的礼物。在本学年的第一次邮件投递后，校长禁止黄金三人组的任何包裹在早餐时间投递，有太多的猫头鹰在他们头顶上飞来飞去，在凌乱的格兰芬多餐桌上争着走到他们前面分发太多的包裹。如果它们所载超过一个基本的信封和一张羊皮纸的重量，就会被直接送到自己的房间。麦格教授还优雅地施了一个过滤咒，以排除任何潜在的危险。  
“嘿，哈利，如果你有巧克力，我能拿一些吗？从上周开始我就想吃巧克力蛙了。”坐在他右边几个座位上的西莫问道。  
“当然，没问题。”黑发少年带着疲惫的微笑答道，顺便嘬了一小口茶。  
他把收到的大部分东西都送人。他能吃的巧克力只有这么多，他真的不需要25块不同的金表、13把魁地奇扫帚、100根魔法羽毛笔和几十个魔杖套。东西太多了，很快他就需要腾出自己的私人空间来存放所有东西。  
哈利又看了看他那堆信，重重地叹了口气。他需要一个新的一次性储物箱来把这些信封放好。他床底下的那个装着那封未读的邮件的储物箱几乎要溢出来了。  
“想把它们放进我的包里吗，哈利？等我们回到公共休息室，我就把它们给你。”  
“是的，那太好了，“敏妮”，”他带着感激的微笑说：“我忘了我今天要带一堆邮件。”  
他正在漫不经心地把信塞进她的大袋子里，突然瞥见马尔福正从斯莱特林的桌子上看着他。那个皱着眉头的金发少年扭过头去，似乎在抵抗一道怒视。哈利的太阳穴因烦恼而抽搐了一下，但为了他心理的健康，他选择了放弃。马尔福可能只是又一次被他的名声引起的骚动弄得心烦意乱。  
黄金男孩又抓起一把信函，但有一个从他的指间滑落，没抓住，掉到了地上。他笨拙地伸出胳膊把它捡了回来，当它被他的手指夹住时，他挺直了自己的背。  
它很小，哈利注意到，它的大小可能是造成它与其他信函分开的原因。这个仅有1平方英寸的信封里装不下多少东西，而这使哈利好奇的把它打开了。  
赫敏和罗恩目不转睛地看着他，惊讶地发现他居然对他的一封信感兴趣。这个黑头发的少年用手指捏开信封，打开封口，看了看里面的东西。  
“怎么了，伙计？”罗恩带着一丝兴奋的语气问。  
“它看起来像…一枚纽扣？”哈利回答，完全茫然为什么会有人寄给他这个。  
“一枚纽扣吗？”赫敏问，听起来也很困惑。  
哈利把信封翻了个底朝天，一颗黑色纽扣掉出来，砸在早餐桌上。它从杯子上弹了回来，没有掉下来，而是在和杯子一样高的空中盘旋。  
“噢！那是一个神奇的自动播种按钮。”罗恩很快地补充道，很高兴能为他们辨认出那个东西。  
哈利不应该对这些存在感到惊讶。  
“可为什么？”他问道，眼睛盯着眼前这个奇怪的东西。  
“它看起来就像我们长袍上的那颗。”赫敏一边说，一边仔细看了看纽扣：“三个星期以来，你前面口袋的纽扣早已丢失不见，哈利，也许有人注意到了，并决定寄一个替代品。显然，你也不会去找一颗代替的。”她以一种责怪的语气结束了对话。  
她是对的。“无伏地魔时期”还有更好的事情要做。不管是谁送来的，都不这么认为。也许是一位特别痴迷于着装规范的老师。信封上没有落款，上面一个字也没有。他看了看女校长，但她没有注意他，她正在和DADA的老师愉快地交谈，没有意识到他有一枚纽扣在他面前随意地盘旋。  
“我拿它怎么办？”他问罗恩，迷惑地看了他一眼。  
“只要用你的魔杖轻敲它，把它放到你的口袋里就行了。”他的朋友很有帮助地补充道。哈利照做了，纽扣飞到了他身边，丝线从稀薄的空气中出现，纽扣突然被看不见的手指播下。花了大约10秒钟，约定就完成了。  
“这是我一段时间以来经历过的最奇怪的早餐时间之一。”哈利评论道，看了看他的袍子。  
事实上，这是最奇怪的早晨。早饭前，哈利一直竭力想忘掉昨晚的梦。  
赫敏和金妮也在梦境里，她们咯咯地笑着，互相抚摸着对方的头发——而那变成了金色的直发：“如果你愿意，我也可以漂白你的头发，哈利。”漂白发色后的赫敏的眼睛闪烁着：“我相信德拉科在弄好纳威的头发之后会帮你的。”  
在梦中，他感到有手指滑过他的头皮，抓着他那乱糟糟的黑发：“波特，你头顶上那堆乱七八糟的干草是什么？它干枯、分叉，而且大概是我看到最为恶心的头发了。”马尔福一边说，一边从侧边拽着他的黑发，脸上露出一种厌恶的表情：“基于这点，我们应该把它剃掉。”  
“同意。”漂白发色的赫敏说，背叛了梦中的哈利。  
“我要先给他洗头。”马尔福决定，最后一次拨弄乱了的头发。哈利感到很羞愧，因为在那一刻，他在梦中发出了呻吟，而不是因为疼痛。一想起这件事，他感到两颊发烫。那个卑劣的笨蛋又使他痛苦了！  
那天早上，他又看了一眼斯莱特林的桌子，发现马尔福又在大厅对面看着他。金发混球儿皱了皱眉头，但依旧目不转睛地盯着他，直到他旁边的学生戳了戳他的肩膀来引起他的注意。马尔福转过头来，疑惑地看了一眼他的斯莱特林同学，把哈利给忘了。他们开始了一场似乎并不重要的谈话，因为金发男孩的面部表情依然十分淡定和无聊。  
哈利两次盯着他们的桌子，而马尔福也在盯着哈利这边的桌子，这种事情发生的可能性有多大？他似乎在观察哈利看粉丝的邮件上投入了太多。然而，许多学生确实好奇地盯着黄金三人组。不像哈利，马尔福盯着他们看一定是有合理的动机的。他怨恨自己的注意力经常毫无理由地落在他的前对手身上。他说服自己，这是之前习惯留下的后遗症——一种通过仔细观察这个狡猾的金发男孩战前活动而养成的习惯。他确信，这些梦只是它的延伸。  
哈利在魔药课上坐在西莫旁边。他们当时正在切一种叫做 Otoconis Elixir的阶段性饮品的原料。据他们的新教授蒂姆•哈克斯说，这种饮品具有预防扫帚飞行晕车的功效。  
“好吧，那么下一个原料是…棉籽象鼻虫的汁液。”哈利读到：“我们得把十五只虫的腹部压碎。”  
黑头发的格兰芬多看着他的魔药课搭档，西莫的脸色微微变绿了。  
“别在我们的坩埚里吐。”哈利嘲弄地笑着警告说。他一想到呕吐会毁掉他们迄今为止还算不错的配制物，心里就有一种轻微的焦虑。  
“好了，同学们，几个步骤之后，你们的药剂就会变成又浓又滑的靛蓝色了。”哈克斯教授告诉他们：“到那个时候，你需要黑寡妇蜘蛛的蜕皮，你要把它融入到你的之前准备好的药剂原液中，同时改变混合物的温度，用魔法去掉你在开始时添加的凤梨叶。这是最困难的一步。”他严肃地打量着他的学生。他的手在背后紧紧地握在一起。  
这位新任教授几乎没有笑过，他高大魁梧的身材令人印象深刻，但他没有利用恐惧来激发学生。哈利喜欢他这一点，但这并不妨碍他希望斯内普在课堂上让他的生活变得悲惨，起码这意味着他还活着。他后悔自己没能在知道他真正做了什么的情况下，与这只油腻头发的老蝙蝠的关系闹僵——特别是他为邓布利多和这个世界付出太多，又为他的母亲付出那么多。  
赫敏举起手：“先生，我注意到配料表上没有蜘蛛皮。”她指出这一点，教授转过身，对她挑起一只眉毛：“我们在哪里可以找到？”  
“是的，观察得很仔细，格兰杰小姐。”教授表扬道：“它们非常易碎，所以我一直保存着它们。它们在康纳先生和马尔福先生的桌子上。他们的速度已经走在所有同学之前，我想他们可以从蜘蛛池里为每个人挑出蜕皮，而你们其他人可以赶上进度。”黑发男子解释道。  
赫敏谢过教授，转向她的搭档，生气地皱眉。  
“罗纳德，怎么花了这么长时间！马尔福领先我们七步，甚至哈利和西莫也在加快速度。你切完了吗？”她痛苦地问。当那他好胜的女朋友偷了他的刀和切了一半的配料来完成这项工作时，罗恩做了个鬼脸。哈利为他感到难过，但也觉得很有趣：赫敏是令人惊讶的但要求蛮高。  
又继续进行了几个步骤后，哈利恐惧地盯着马尔福的桌子，是时候去拿黑寡妇的皮了。西莫忙着调他们的魔药，所以他只能他去了。他不情愿地站起身来，拖着沉重的脚步朝那个金发的混蛋走去，希望能有个彬彬有礼的交换过程。  
“嘿！”哈利一进入两个斯莱特林学生的视线，就尴尬地跟他们打招呼：“我需要黑寡妇蜘蛛的蜕皮。”他又补充道，他能做到，他没有理由感到忧虑。  
马尔福抬起下巴，被打搅的银色的目光迎上了他的。  
“波特。”马尔福草率地点了点头，一脸的冷漠。他似乎研究了一会儿哈利的外表，这让这个黑发少年感到莫名的不舒服。  
“请自便吧。” 金发男孩终于说，用他一直在用的那把刀指着桌子角落里一堆空中悬停的蜕皮，然后他又把注意力转回到他正剥皮的德古拉狐狸尾巴上，让哈利自己挑选。  
“等一下。”马尔福的搭档康纳喊道，这时哈利朝发光的蜕皮伸出一只手：“用魔杖挑一个，而不是用手指。”  
哈利慢慢地把手放回去，点了点头：“好吧…谢谢.”他感激地说。他的目光迅速地在两个斯莱特林人之间移动。康纳对他微微而真诚地笑了笑，马尔福却无视他，似乎太专注于自己的任务，无法继续意识到哈利的存在。  
“那我去拿我的魔杖。”哈利尴尬地笑着告诉康纳。  
当他转身走向自己的位置时，哈利感到一只温暖的手紧紧抓住他的手腕，阻止了他。哈利迅速地看了看晒黑皮肤上那只苍白的手，感到震惊和不安，他的战斗本能试图压制自己的冷静。他抬起头，迎着马尔福那被动的灰色目光。  
“我去拿。”他告诉哈利，然后松开手，把手滑开。马尔福拿起魔杖，低声念了一个简单的咒语，立刻把一只蜘蛛的蜕皮从发光的团状物中弄出来，然后轻轻一挥魔杖，魔杖就飞到了哈利的桌子上，他的前对手再次无视他。  
当哈利从震惊中恢复过来时，他感谢了金发男孩(他们之间的关系让他觉得非常奇怪和陌生)，然后迅速逃到他的桌边，他手腕上的皮肤好似在燃烧。  
“你没事吧，哈利？你看起来真的很苍白。”西莫走到他的座位上说。  
“是的，我很好。”他撒谎道。他的心跳得太快，全身都很紧张。他需要一点时间冷静下来，他的潜意识已经做好了战斗的准备，这显然不会发生。  
马尔福很有礼貌，他触碰了他，没有嘲笑他，也没有打他一拳。他不应该感到惊讶，因为他怀疑自从少年重新上学而代替蹲阿兹卡班后，一定对他要求严格，任何失礼行为都将结束他的特权。  
尽管如此，那个金发的蠢货还是选择了帮忙，哈利感到很奇怪。格兰芬多想，也许容忍大难不死的男孩只是一种自我保护机制。对于马尔福的行为，这将是一个令人满意的解释，一个哈利可以应付的解释。  
下课的时候，哈利和西莫已经成功地把他们那有点像奶油的靛蓝药水施了魔法。他们会像大多数搭档一样在下节课完成它。  
学生们开始离开时，赫敏和罗恩正进行到魔药的中间阶段。  
“去吧,哈利。我们需要等几分钟，然后才能停止使用这种混合物，然后去吃午饭。给我们留个座位好吗？”赫敏问，看了他一眼，笑了笑，然后又看了看操作手册。  
“我会的。”哈利答应着，独自离开了地窖。他可以等他们，但他觉得他们可能需要一点独处的时间，所以他走开了。  
“哈利！”几分钟后，有人在走廊里叫他。黑发少年转过身去看是谁，过了一会儿他才认出了那个学生。他是拉文克劳六年级的学生，金色的卷发，深蓝色的眼睛。当那个微笑的金发男生走近时，哈利打量着他，拉近了他们之间的距离。  
他很性感。  
“怎么？”哈利抑制住一阵欲 望后回答说。  
“我只是想让你知道…你的头发上粘了一些东西。”他友好地笑着告诉他：“你刚从魔药教室出来吗?”  
哈利窘迫地脸红了。  
“我吗？哪里？”他相当慌张地问，双手在发丝上徘徊，不知道自己是否想拍拍头发，找到黏糊糊的东西，他宁愿自己的手保持干净。  
“来，让我把它拿出来。”拉文克劳提议道，走进了他的私人空间里。  
少年拿出魔杖，盯着哈利的头看了一会儿，估计了一下损坏情况。  
“不是很多，但有一些似乎粘在了发根上。我要用清洁咒拔掉一小股。这样没关系吧，哈利？”金发男生问。  
格兰芬多犹豫了一下：“当然…只要你不让我秃顶什么的。”  
拉文克劳咯咯地笑了，哈利发现自己喜欢这个声音。  
“别担心，你不会注意到差别的。”那个男生保证道。  
“那好吧。”哈利说，并允许他整理他的头发。  
当这个金发少年摘下一些，宣布他的工作结束时，他几乎没有任何感觉。  
“谢谢，额…”哈利意识到他不知道这个男生的名字。  
“贾斯汀。”拉文克劳咧嘴一笑：“你太客气了！”年轻人告诉哈利，并指给他看了夹在大拇指和食指之间的那打黑发：“再见,哈利。祝你有个愉快的午餐时间！”  
哈利看着这个健壮的少年几乎把他的头发都剃光了，心里有一种奇怪的恐惧感，有什么不对劲的事情发生了。  
还没等他弄明白是怎么回事，马尔福就出现在走廊尽头，、紧紧地抓住贾斯廷的胳膊。  
“什么意思啊你！”哈利看着可怜的拉文克劳挣扎着，痛苦地呻吟着。  
斯莱特林混蛋不理哈利，冷笑着那个被袭击的少年。  
“扔掉它们。”马尔福用一种具有欺骗性的平静语气命令道。他凶狠的怒视表明他一点也不冷静。  
这个蓝眼睛的少年停止了挣扎。他脸色苍白，在冰冷的目光下颤抖着。  
他扔掉了哈利的头发。  
“就——都在这儿！”贾斯汀结结巴巴地开口：“放开我！”  
马尔福放开他，冷笑了一声：“别再想那么多了。”他警告说，他的语气表明，如果他再试一次，后果将会非常严重。  
贾斯汀似乎想报复一下，但他决定不这么做，失望地咆哮着离开了。  
“究竟发生了什么事，马尔福？”哈利被他对待拉文克劳的方式激怒了，大叫起来。  
金发斯莱特林重新捋平了皱褶的袖子，把肩膀往后一甩，挺直了脊梁。  
“波特，你的愚昧无知真让人痛苦。”  
哈利尽量不发脾气。  
“你就不能礼貌点，说点什么，而不是粗暴地对待别人吗？他对你做了什么？”哈利问，他无法掩饰自己的愤怒。  
马尔福窃笑起来：“你真的不知道，是吗？”  
哈利咽了一口口水，意识到有什么恐怖的事正在发生：“什么？”  
“他是复方汤剂俱乐部的一员。”马尔福说，仿佛这就说明了一切。  
哈利皱起了眉头：“什么是复方汤剂俱乐部？”他询问道，不确定自己是否想知道答案。  
“这是一个秘密俱乐部，他们用复方汤剂来进行性活动。”金发少年回答道，对哈利突然感到的不舒服笑了笑。  
“你是说…他们…”格兰芬多试图开口说话，但没有成功。他的嘴巴干涩，觉得恶心得说不出话来。  
马尔福从他站的位置上挪开，走近他，露出卑鄙的假笑同时咧着嘴。  
他探身进了哈利的私人空间，身上带着潮湿的木头和茶叶的诱人香味。当他喃喃低语时，他感到金发少年的呼吸温暖地拂过他的耳朵。  
“贾斯汀打算把你的头发卖给那些想在你不知情的情况下yy的淫荡学生。”  
哈利闭上眼睛，浑身颤抖，完全是出于厌恶。他的反应与马尔福几乎是如何对着他的耳朵小声说“fuck U”无关。  
如果他说的是真的，而贾斯廷一直在利用他出卖自己的身体，他后悔没有加入那个混蛋，把拉文克劳摇醒。  
马尔福往后退了几步，幸运的是，他身上带着令人舒适的气息，留给他思考的空间。  
“把你那丑陋的头发留在你那空空如也的脑袋上吧，波特。”金发小混蛋在离开前说。  
哈利摘下眼镜，用食指和拇指捏了捏鼻梁。他叹了口气，试图把刚才那种可怕的感觉忘掉。  
在去吃午饭之前，他确保地板上的头发都烧掉了。  
陌生人的手平放在他的肚子上，慢慢地，坚定地滑下他裸露滚烫的肌肤，直到它滑进他的牛仔裤里。哈利喘不过气来，几乎忍不住发出一声 口申 口令。他能感觉到背后捕获他的人的某处坚硬地戳着他。哈利的心在疯狂地跳动，兴奋让他不安，又精神振奋。他感到那人结实的胸膛紧贴在他的背上，使他的皮肤在兴奋中灼烧和颤抖。这个陌生人很强壮，而他闻上去令人惊讶。哈利心烦意乱，甚至无法描述袭击者身上散发出的令人兴奋的气味，他认为他稍后会记起来的。  
“哈利…”那人在他耳边低声说，低沉的嗓音刺激着他的欲望，使得哈利忍不住呻吟了一声。  
他的呼吸加快了，想再触摸他的冲动占据了上风。他把手甩到身后，伸手去抓那个陌生人的头发。他的手指穿过像丝绸一样的东西，温柔地抓住发丝轻轻一拉，让其发出饥饿的吼声。  
那人解开哈利牛仔裤的纽扣，把他的欲望从裤子里释放出来。哈利很高兴自己的欲望突然被碰了一下，他发出难耐的嘶嘶声，以前从没有这种感觉。陌生人的手指开始沿着他的身体移动，那只空着的手又回到哈利的肚子上，苍白的胳膊搂着他果露的身体，让他紧贴着他的爱人。  
慢慢唤醒他欲望的方式让他想要发狂。哈利想要更多，更快。陌生人似乎看透了他的心思，因为他加快了速度。  
“哈利…”那人又说了一遍，一边对着自己的脖子呻吟着，他用力抚摸的速度加快了。他咬着哈利衣领露出上的肉，这时他的腹股沟里开始传来一股紧绷的热气，他很快释放在了爱人的手里，尖叫着迎来高潮。  
哈利从高潮中平静下来，喘着粗气。他感到双膝发软，为了不摔倒在地上，他不得不靠着捕获他的人。他感到脖子上被咬的地方印下一个温柔的吻，手指随后拉紧裤子的拉链。  
“吻我。”俘获他的人要求道。哈利心甘情愿地转过身去，看见一双戴着兜帽的银色目光穿透黑暗的房间。他捉住那人的嘴唇，野蛮的啃咬起来，双手搂住了他苍白的脖子。  
“马尔福…”他打断了那个饥渴的吻，急需新鲜空气，呻吟着…然后惊醒了。  
哈利过了一会儿才意识到发生了什么。他的床单又湿又粘又脏，他的脸发红。太阳刚刚升起，阳光透过宿舍的窗户。谢天谢地，其他人似乎还在睡着，只剩下哈利一个人在寂静中惊慌失措。他刚才梦见马尔福让他欲仙欲死！这太令人羞愧了。感谢梅林，哈利没有和金发斯莱特林住在一起。他迅速地在凌乱的床单上扔了一个清洁咒，直奔浴室，匆忙地冲洗掉证据。最后他洗了个冷水澡，生动的梦境在他心中激起了根本不该有的欲望。  
“愚蠢的复方汤剂俱乐部。”哈利低声咒骂道：“愚蠢的...”他想说火辣，可是梅林，他不能说，他只有用“愚蠢的、无耻的马尔福”来代替，他把自己弄脏的床单归咎于前一天的事件。  
惊慌失措的格兰芬多决定对朋友们只字不提这个梦，他要用尽最后一点力气把它忘掉。马尔福看上去很讨人喜欢，但哈利不会把那家伙当作潜在的情人。金发少年简直就是个噩梦，而且马尔福看上去根本就不想要他。


	2. 放弃的益处

十一月下初雪的那天，哈利在女校长的办公室里秘密报告他的阿尼马格斯的学习进展。下午晚些时候，大多数学生都在户外享受着雪白的绒毛。如果哈利对这次会面不那么激动的话，他会羡慕他们的。  
“下午好，波特。”当他踏入办公室时，麦格教授问候道，一个柔和的微笑打破了她严厉的姿态。她独自一人，坐在办公桌后，穿着她那墨绿色的长袍，而她的头发一如往常一样，紧紧地盘成一个圆髻。她阅读时用的眼镜架在她的高鼻梁上，而她的面前正摊开着一本书。  
“请坐。”她指着桌子对面那把舒适的椅子对他说。  
哈利坐下来，等着教授开始他们将要讨论的话题。  
“来块柠檬糖？”她说，随后把一个旧糖果罐子推到他跟前。  
哈利心中涌起了一阵怀念之情，他看着面前教授的眼睛，他自己的眼神里混合着惊讶与悲伤。  
“我认为有必要继续这个传统。”她温柔地笑了笑，解释道。  
哈利慢慢地点点头，伸手去拿糖果。他揭开银色的糖纸，把黄色的糖果放进嘴里。他以为会有什么奇怪的味道，但他只尝到了一种很常规普通的柠檬味。  
“你最近怎么样，哈利？”她专注地看着他问道。  
“很好。”他用嘶哑的声音回答。他清了清嗓子才又说话：“我想我已经做好准备了。”  
“你读过那四本书了吗？”她挑起眉毛询问道。  
“读过了。”他点点头。  
“你至少做过六次关于变成你想要的阿尼马格斯形态的梦吗？”  
哈利又点了点头，尽量不去想那些梦境至少一半是关于马尔福厌恶地驱赶他——至少是作为猫的形态。  
“很好，”麦格教授高兴地说：“谁会帮你复原？”  
“教授，赫敏和罗恩都为我的变形掌握了复原魔咒。”他告诉她。他的朋友们拒绝成为阿尼马格斯，这样他们就可以专注于自己的医师和傲罗目标，但他们承诺在哈利的训练期间监督他，并在他被困在猫的形态时施放逆转咒语。  
女巫似乎一点也不惊讶。她停了一会儿，陷入沉思。  
“那好，我们就开始练习变形了。”麦格教授决定。  
哈利朝她微笑。  
根据他读过的书来看，这将是一个艰难而危险的月份，但随之而来的兴奋掩盖了他所有的忧虑。  
“你真的要把曼德拉草的叶片放在嘴里整整一个月吗？”罗恩问，厌恶地撇着嘴。  
他们正在吃晚饭，哈利决定等桌子稍微收拾干净就告诉他们这个好消息。  
“不，那只是其中一种方法，”哈利告诉他：“麦格教授让我用一种更困难但更有效的方法来改变——这种就包括一些神奇的冥想。  
“那么…你打算变形成什么呢，哈利？”赫敏问道，她那双湿漉漉的大眼睛专注地看着他。  
黑发少年重重地叹了口气，准备好接受一番嘲弄。  
“我要变成一只猫。”他迅速地说，撕开叶子。  
罗恩停止咀嚼牛排，茫然地盯着他。然后，他被食物噎住了，试图忍住笑。哈利尴尬的脸都红了。  
“滚开，罗恩。”他咕哝着，被朋友的反应惹恼了。  
赫敏很有礼貌，没有笑出声来，但一个嘲弄的傻笑出现在她嘴角。  
“你有可能变成一团黑色的，有着绿眼睛的绒球儿，用爪子抓住某个金色头发的人？”  
“赫敏，你不能这样，我已经在努力接受事实，那就是我不会成为一只雄鹿。我也不需要别人提醒我那些搞砸了的梦。”  
“对不起。”她很快道了歉，有点后悔取笑他。她温柔地把手放在他的手上，答应不再提起它们。  
“随时欢迎你和我们说话。哈利，你知道吗？我们承诺不再…评判或取笑…”  
听了赫敏的话之后，罗恩严肃起来，点点头表示支持。  
“是的，对不起伙计。我不应该嘲笑你，那样一点儿都不酷。”  
哈利仔细琢磨着他们的话，小心翼翼地打量着他们，看是否有任何欺骗的迹象，最终他高兴的发现这是他们的真心话。  
“接受道歉。”哈利说，他的朋友们松了一口气。  
两个星期过去了，备受期待的霍格莫德周末来临了。学生们对这一难得的假期感到兴奋，女孩们正计划为即将到来的冬季舞会买衣服——学校的工作人员刚刚宣布了这一消息。新活动将在学生离开学校与家人一起过圣诞节的前一天晚上举行。  
哈利不太想再来一次“舞蹈灾难”，但他不想让这个消息造成他情绪低落。两天前，他已经能变成阿尼马格斯形态，他准备在雪地里练习。当然，他依旧害怕最初十几次转变所带来的极端痛苦，但他很兴奋能再次尝试，并变得更好。如果出了什么问题，罗恩和赫敏会帮助他。  
黄金三人组前往村子，在酒吧喝了几杯黄油啤酒后，他们躲在已经荒废的尖叫棚屋附近，远离窥探的目光。  
“准备好了吗，哈利？”在给他们三个施了幻身咒后，罗恩询问那个黑发男孩。  
“好了。”他紧张地回答。哈利闭上眼睛，坐在雪地上，交叉双腿以便让自己更舒适。  
当他开始慢慢地深呼吸时，他的朋友们都保持安静。他专注于自己胸腔的移动，让自己进入一种平静的恍惚状态。他想象着自己的身体在萎缩，变成一个四条腿的毛茸茸的小东西。他想象着自己的脊椎骨伸长，形成一条柔软的黑色尾巴。他想象着胡须从脸上长出来，爪子从手指上伸出来。  
足足过了五分钟，哈利才完全明白自己正在变形中。当他的魔法流过四肢，把他变成一只猫时，他身体的每一部分都开始疼痛。  
哈利的朋友们看到他的骨头在某些地方融合在一起，在缩小时发出的特别痛苦的嚎叫，都吓得直往后缩。他们忧心忡忡地看着他们的朋友变成了一只瘦弱的小猫，有着一身油亮的黑色皮毛。小猫摇摇晃晃地站起来，接着便不省人事地倒在干净的雪地里。  
“哈利！”赫敏担心地喊出声，冲到他身边。  
她把手放在柔软的猫毛上，绒毛球醒了，眨了几下眼睛。  
“没事,敏。他第一次也晕过去了。”罗恩回忆起当时的情景，告诉她。他在他们空荡荡的宿舍里监督了这一转变。当哈利突然昏倒时，他用了一个成熟的守护神给女校长传递了消息，并狂躁地叫喊着一位英雄的死去。  
“嘿，哈利。”当他恢复知觉时，她轻轻地打了个招呼：“你成功了。”她自豪地笑着对他说。  
哈利听到她愉快的声音，发觉耳朵竖起来了。他的鼻子抽动着，因为它闻到了他那有着浓密头发朋友身上的花香，也闻到了他脚爪下白雪覆盖的泥土的更稀薄的香气。  
他四肢弹跳起来，用一声小小的喵喵声问候他高大的朋友们，抬头看着他们感觉很奇怪。  
“哇哦！他真可爱。”赫敏审视着她变形后的朋友，尖叫道。哈利敏感的耳朵不喜欢这种声音。  
罗恩翻了翻眼睛，抱歉地看了他一眼。  
“太棒了，又一次成功的蜕变。”他向地面上的这只毛茸茸的猫表示祝贺。  
哈利喵了一声表示谢谢，开始四处走动。它绊了很多跤，还不太习惯它瘦小的腿和尾巴。  
“让我们在这里再呆五分钟，等你适应了自己的新身体，然后你就可以试着在没有我们帮助的情况下变回人形。”罗恩向小猫建议。  
赫敏站了起来。她看着这个人类小心翼翼地嗅着植物，笨拙地在白雪覆盖的巨石之间跳来跳去。  
“看他这样让我有点后悔没有尝试一下，”她轻轻叹了口气，承认道：“我有点嫉妒。”  
罗恩走近她，一只胳膊搂住她的腰。  
“如果没有哈利，我们成为阿尼马格斯是很受人怀疑的。人们希望我们一起做每件事。有人会调查并找出他的未登记形态，而这将危及他的目标。而且，没有什么能阻止你成为阿尼马格斯，一旦你拥有更多可控的时间…就像，你知道，当你成为最好的治疗师之后，就会有时间了。”他对她说，然后在她的头顶上轻轻一吻。  
她把头靠在他的肩上，抬头朝他微笑。  
“谢谢。”她说，眼睛里闪烁着暖意。  
这对情侣交换了一个充满爱意的眼神，心满意足地叹了口气。  
当他们再次注意到雪地时，那只正在探险的猫不见了。  
恐慌打破了宁静。  
“哈利哪儿去了？！”  
哈利正在追赶一只奇怪的双头松鼠，这只松鼠是他在一个隐蔽的洞穴里偶然发现的。他情不自禁就这样做了。书中警告人们在早期的变形中要反抗本能行为，哈利却有一种沉沦其中的感觉，他被一些本能操纵着，抓住这只毛茸茸的啮齿动物的兴奋之情难以抑制。当罗恩和赫敏意识到他不见了，他们会担心的。  
尽管他感到内疚，他还是继续追赶，他的爪子推动着他向前跑得比他的腿还快。不幸的是，他失去了这只丑陋的松鼠，他还没有熟练到可以达到全速捕猎的程度，也没有足够的敏捷来捕捉到合适的猎物。  
他沮丧地看着这个吱吱叫的家伙爬上一棵树，消失在白雪覆盖的常青树林中。  
当哈利重新控制住自己的身体时，他用尾巴缠绕着自己，毛茸茸的屁股坐在地上研究周围的新环境。他注意到他现在离村子更近了。他可以看到学生们在街上挤在一起，提着一袋袋的糖果和新的小玩意儿。尽管距离很远，他仍能听到他们的笑声，这令人着迷。  
一阵冷风吹过他正看的那座小山。他的脸冻得发凉。哈利需要往回走，让赫敏在他冻死之前给他施一个强化版的温暖咒。他环顾四周，想找条路回去，心想他会找到自己来时的脚印的。  
他的计划改变了，因为他在周边的视野中捕捉到了一头金色的发丝，听到一个熟悉的声音念出了令人晕倒的咒语。  
“昏昏倒地！”他的耳朵动了动。  
哈利几乎没能躲开向他呼啸而来的红光。他感到它擦过他的胡须，使它们感到不快的刺痛。  
“聪明的猫。”那低沉的声音评价道。  
哈利发出嘶嘶声，马尔福一个人在那里做什么，还随意攻击他？——攻击一只猫！  
金发少年眯起眼睛，远远地打量着他。  
“你似乎没有白色爪子。”斯莱特林混球儿仔细打量了一会儿后说。  
哈利好奇地回望着他。马尔福是在找某个熟人吗？  
“你在发抖。”他平静地说，哈利突然意识到他确实冻得发抖。  
金发少年慢慢举起魔杖，指着脚前的地面。  
哈利小心翼翼地看着他，一旦马尔福做出什么古怪的举动，他就会马上闪开。  
混球儿咕哝了一声咒语，像是温暖咒。魔杖尖发出柔和的光，它变成了一个茧，大得足以吞没马尔福的全身。哈利注意到脚下的雪融化了。  
“看到了吗？它绝对的安全。”他告诉那只冻僵的猫。  
发光的茧离开马尔福时，哈利计划逃离，但在斯莱特林魔杖的指引下他又跟着走了。这只小猫理智地蹲坐着，随着陌生的咒语越来越近，它紧张地吞咽着。  
当那光照到哈利身上时，这暖意简直太棒了。他融化成一堆只会“咕噜咕噜”叫唤的绒球。他感到暖意覆盖在他的皮毛上，深入他冻僵的四肢。情不自禁的：他开始揉搓着地面，伸展着冻僵的肌肉，发出比卡车还响的呼噜声。  
当他听到那个金发少年在他享受天堂般感觉时发出的咯咯笑声，他恼怒地摇了摇尾巴。  
马尔福窃笑着，看着他屈服于猫的本能。  
“你让我想起了一个人。”当哈利终于控制住自己，不再呼噜呼噜叫唤时，混球儿开口说道。  
“黑头发，鲁莽而又显而易见的愚蠢。”  
“我要给你贴上波特的标签，你这只迷路的小猫。”然后他收起魔杖，转身向村子走去。  
哈利对着那个少年的背影嘶了一声，他完全被那个混球儿把他猫的形态和他的人联系在一起搞糊涂了。  
当他的朋友们发现他站在一块融化的雪堆中央时，他还在气恼地拍打着地面。  
他们用逆转咒语把他变回了人形，看到格兰芬多露出怒视的脸，他们都流露出担心的表情。  
一天，变形课后，麦格教授叫哈利和马尔福留一下，她需要和他们谈谈。格兰芬多想知道他们两人之间可能会有什么事，而且要严肃到需要和女校长商量一下。  
等到教室里空无一人时，她从课桌抽屉里拿出一本厚厚的书。它的封面是黑色的，设计复杂，书页比大多数练习册都要大。这可能是个不错的谋杀工具。  
教授把书抱在胸前，开始讲话。  
“我最近偶然看到西弗勒斯的个人著作，是在他的私人房间里。”她解释说，用悲伤的目光示意那本黑色封皮的书。  
哈利注意到马尔福听了她的话后紧张起来，这很微妙，但他看得出来。他的下巴绷得紧紧的，姿势也比平时僵硬了一点。  
“我一直在清理他的房子，但还不知道该怎么处理他的东西。西弗勒斯和他的家庭没有什么联系…霍格沃茨就是他的家。”  
哈利知道这是真的。这个男人独自一人，他失去了一个他想联系的人:莉莉。最后，邓布利多可能是唯一真正了解斯内普的人。显然，邓布利多现在对西弗勒斯的事情无能为力了。  
“不过，我相信他的个人著作会被你珍视的。西弗勒斯可不想把它丢在架子上积满灰尘。”  
哈利感到震惊。  
“他为什么想让我拥有它？”他忍不住问道。直到最后一刻，他们所有的交流都很不愉快。只有一次，离他的死只有几秒钟了，斯内普没有轻蔑地看着他。相反，他哭了，回忆，审视他的脸，寻找他母亲的眼睛。  
马尔福瞥了他一眼，沉默了一会儿，哈利知道金发少年也在问跟他同样的问题。  
“哈利，我知道这很难相信，但西弗勒斯在乎你，邓布利多的画像这样告诉我。西弗勒斯很久以前就这么痛苦了，但这丝毫没有减轻他的担忧。现在，我想知道你们俩是否有兴趣继承他的藏品。”  
“我要它。”马尔福说，眼睛盯着书。很明显，这对他意义重大。  
格兰芬多的掌心突然冒汗。  
“我也想要，教授。”哈利告诉她，尽管他的愿望意味着他会与马尔福的愿望发生冲突。他感到这个想法一直在他内心深处：需要了解一个他并不真正了解的人，他爱他的母亲，帮助并拯救了他们所有人。  
“那好吧，你们当中有谁愿意复制一本？”女校长问。  
“我可以复制一份。”哈利退让一步。  
“很好。”  
麦格教授把书放在桌子上，从袖子里抽出魔杖。她在空中画了一个复杂的图案，并对着黑色的封面念了咒语。那本书发出一阵绿光，然后什么也没发生。教授皱起眉头，她又试了另一个咒语，但再一次失败了。  
“看来西弗勒斯采取了预防措施来保护他的工作，我无法创建一个副本。”  
哈利悬着的心落地，马尔福似乎也不高兴，他的眉头微微皱了一下。  
女校长仔细研究了他们的表情，叹了口气。她向他们保证:“我将做一些研究，努力想出一个解决方案。”她向他俩保证：“与此同时，我希望你们两个决定，如果我不能复制他的个人著作，谁将得到它，”她告诉他们：“以一种文明的方式，”她感到空气中越来越紧张的氛围，补充道。她盯着他们看了一会儿，想找出任何立即表示敌意的迹象，很满意没有找到。  
“那就交给你俩商量做决定了。”变形课老师在拿着西弗勒斯的书走之前说。  
沉寂越久，氛围越不安，直到斯莱特林决定打破它。  
“他是我的教父，波特。而我不会放弃他的东西的。”他用尖利的声音告知格兰芬多。他大步流星地走了，哈利没时间进行回击。  
第二天早饭时，哈利尽量不瞪着某个人。这很难，但如果他低头看着盘子，拼命大口吃饭，还是可以控制的。他应该坐在赫敏对面。这样的话，他在大厅里的视线之内就不会包括那个金发的混蛋了。  
对哈利来说重要的东西并不多。他不是唯物主义者：但是，这是他想要的东西。不幸的是，马尔福也这么决定，而米勒娃看上去似乎对复制一本书一筹莫展。  
斯内普的笔记，感觉就像他和这个人神秘的一面唯一的联系。一方面，他了解这位可怕、有着油腻腻头发教授的一切；另一方面，他对这位勇敢的战争盟友几乎一无所知，因为他和母亲一直是好朋友。哈利觉得他失去了一段本应珍惜和维持的“亦友亦师”的关系。至少，通过他写下来的想法，哈利也许能瞥见教授的真实面目。也许他能找到一篇关于他自己的文章，或者看看这个人在文章里是否像他在学生面前一样冷漠。  
马尔福从小就认识这个人，斯内普毕竟是他的教父。他当然想要这些笔记。哈利怨恨斯莱特林也情有可原，甚至可能更有可能继承教授的著作。然而，斯内普并没有特别指定把它们留给某个人，米勒娃也让他们自己决定。哈利不明白，她怎么能指望他们能和睦相处，最终达成友好协议呢?  
哈利戳了戳香肠，吓了赫敏一跳。  
“你的早餐对你做了什么？”她尖声问道，用只手放在胸口以平复心跳。  
“我真的想要那些笔记，赫敏。”他已经把那天晚上的会议告诉了她，但他把自己的感情保留了下来，需要消化一下。  
那个头发浓密的少女想了一会儿他的话。  
“我不明白，哈利。你希望从它那里得到什么？”她说着，犹豫地咬着下唇：“你基本上只是继承了一堆关于魔药的研究笔记，而你讨厌魔药。”  
哈利皱起了眉头：“我知道，但如果里面也有私人物品怎么办？斯内普一直在帮我妈妈照看我，为什么里面不能有关于我和她的笔记呢？如果我交出那本笔记，我会觉得自己又失去了一个联系。我几乎什么都没有：我的父母、邓布利多、西里斯、莱姆斯、斯内普，他们都死了。如果可能的话，我为什么不想要某个能怀念他们的东西呢？”哈利咆哮着，双手紧握成拳头，放置在餐盘两侧。  
“你是对的，哈利，我很抱歉。” 赫敏道歉道，安慰地把手放在他的拳头上：“希望你能保留这本书。”  
“是的，我也希望如此…”他不太乐观地说。  
“嘿伙计！”罗恩从他们身后向他们打招呼：“你在跟我女朋友调情？”他开玩笑地说，同时瞥了一眼她搭在哈利手上的手。  
“不，他知道我已经“名花有主”了。”赫敏歪着嘴笑着说。她转过身去，在他的嘴唇上匆匆吻了一下。  
“睡过头了？”她问他。罗恩有时会迟些加入他们。如果哈利头次弄不醒那个打呼噜的红头发的男孩，他通常就会放弃，跟赫敏一起吃早饭。  
“是的，对不起。”他说着走到桌子的另一边。当他坐下时，他的肚子饥肠辘辘地咕咕叫起来。  
“好吧，你大约有七分钟的时间吃东西。”他向他甩了个报时咒：“祝你好运！”他笑着补充道。  
当他看着他的朋友捂着脸，听赫敏抱怨这多么令人厌恶时，他的好心情慢慢恢复了。  
八年级的大部分时间都是在两节课之间的大厅里度过的。马尔福本来是他们中的一员，直到有只外表很华丽的猫头鹰给他送来一封信。哈利看着他打开迟来的邮件，脸色变得苍白。然后，金发少年径直走了出去，没有理会同伴们困惑的叫声。  
哈利很好奇。当然，没有多少事情能让马尔福如此心烦意乱。信里有什么新闻？一时冲动，他决定离开赫敏和罗恩。他要找出是什么把金发少年脸上的血色都消失了。  
“我要去散散步。”他对他们说，眼睛盯着马尔福消失的大门。  
他的朋友们也看了他一眼。  
“好吧，哈利，一会儿见。”  
“好呀,过会儿见，老兄。”  
哈利走到公共休息室，希望在那里找到他好奇的目标。这可能是他第一次对能和八年级的学生共用宿舍而心怀感激。他去马尔福的宿舍里是有原因的，这也是他的。哈利走近一幅画，画中有个小精灵在一个长满黄色果树的小花园里浇水。  
“会飞的柿子。”哈利清晰地说出口令。  
画像打开了，哈利走进了他们的公共休息室。壁炉被柔和的火焰照亮，扶手椅是空的。大家似乎都出去了。马尔福也不在。  
黑发少年耸了耸肩，决定四肢着地继续他的冒险。  
格兰芬多躲在宿舍里，把魔法集中到他的阿尼马格斯形态上，变成了哈利喜欢的那种威严的黑猫。他不可爱，不管赫敏尖叫了多少次说他可爱。他是只威严的黑猫！  
用四只爪子，哈利觉得自己有充分的准备去暗中跟踪。他能挤过狭小的空间，能悄无声息地走路，能用他那了不起的耳朵捕捉安静的谈话。唯一的问题是开门。四肢瘦弱，没有可对生的拇指。幸运的是，八年级的宿舍都配备了旋转门。它们又老又吱吱作响，但它们能轻易推动。  
哈利使劲推着有铰链的木头，朝公共休息室走去。在炉火轻微的噼啪声后面，哈利竖起耳朵，听到弹簧被压缩的声音。声音是从他房间三个门外传出来的。他知道马尔福的床就在那个房间里。  
哈利向它伸出爪子，悄悄地向它逼近。他的头撞在门上，门开了，刚好能让他那苗条的身体滑过去。  
马尔福弓着肩膀坐在床上，手指间松松地攥着他收到的信。他凝视着空中，目光空洞，思绪万千。金发少年苍白的脸不是他平常的颜色，他的肤色本身还算健康，而现在则是苍白得像鬼一样。  
哈利的心脏怦怦直跳。他的前宿敌怎么了？  
他不喜欢那种在心里翻来覆去的感觉。他知道是担心使他疼痛，但哈利没想到对一个他曾经如此强烈恨过的人来说，这种疼痛会如此强烈。  
马尔福不动。他的表情还是老样子，哈利决定他得做点什么。  
“喵！”他大声叫到，宣布他的存在。  
马尔福懒洋洋地转过头，目光慢慢集中在他身上。金发少年盯着卧室地板上的黑猫，他的眼睛渐渐恢复了活力。  
“波特…”马尔福虚弱地笑了笑说，但他的眼里却没有这种笑意。  
哈利惊恐得肌肉都绷紧了。他怎么知道…  
“那只迷路的猫…”少年说完，哈利感到一阵宽慰从他身上掠过。  
“你根本就没迷路。”他又笑了，这一次他的眼睛里闪着一丝笑意。  
“喵！”哈利这样出声，没什么好说的。  
看到马尔福脸上的生气的神情，他感到非常安心，但这并没有持续多久。  
斯莱特林几乎不知不觉地叹了口气，把头靠在床上。他把信扔在床头柜上，闭上眼睛。  
哈利的目光在纸条上停留了一会儿。他坐在那里看不到，又很好奇。他应该跳起来，用锋利的牙齿咬住它，然后像小偷一样逃跑吗？这是个坏主意。普通的家猫不会到处偷邮件。看起来很可疑。  
哈利不知道的是，金发少年已经转过头，盯着他。  
“母亲寄来的。”他说，注意到猫的耳朵立刻竖起来了。  
哈利尽量不把头转向金发少年。如果他这样做了，他会给人一种他在听，他理解的印象。  
“她告诉我她的病情，医生说这是早期痴呆。”  
即使没有他敏锐的听觉，哈利也能察觉到他声音里细微的颤抖。  
猫少年把头转向金发少年。马尔福看着他，但他的思绪又回到了远处。一颗泪珠从他苍白的脸颊上滴落下来，决心从他干枯的眼睛里逃出来。  
哈利很久没有看到他这么脆弱了。那个饭桶看上去就像他在浴室里哭的那天一样不稳定。  
哈利讨厌它。他跳到床上。  
马尔福起初没有反应，但他最终还是大吃一惊。  
“怎么…”他吃惊地说，警惕地看着猫:“你最好身上没跳蚤。”他想了一会儿，皱着眉头说。  
哈利想，如果马尔福能这么快又发表尖刻的评论，他就没那么糟糕，这是另一种安慰。  
哈利开始在床单上打滚，用丝质的布料擦着脸，想看看他何时能把少年逼疯。床单闻起来令人惊叹，像潮湿的木香和绿茶的清香。  
小猫抬头看着金发少年。  
格兰芬多除了那混球脸上温柔的微笑外，什么也不期待。这使他的小心脏跳动了一下，胡须也刺痛了，这是一种完全陌生的感觉。  
“你现在想偷我豪华的床，是吗？”  
他肯定是产生了幻觉。哈利吓呆了。为了在斯莱特林干净的床单上滚出更多的黑毛，他一直拉伸自己的身体。  
他呆呆地看着马尔福挺直身子把他提起来。  
“想都不要想，波特。”他顽皮地咧嘴一笑。  
他把吓呆了的哈利扔在地板上，又躺回床上，这次滑到了床单下面，看来马尔福今天要逃课了。  
金发少年一边说，一边转过身去，面向宿舍的另一个角落，准备打个盹。  
哈利飞快地跑出了房间。  
他的小心脏撞击着胸腔。我真了不起，哈利想，我一点都不可爱！  
当然，这就是你这么慌张的原因，哈利脑海里一个声音讽刺地说。格兰芬多把它嘘走了。  
他发现罗恩在宿舍里。他的朋友看起来像是在等他。那个姜黄色头发的少年一看到他就叹了口气。  
“我该问问你去哪儿了吗？”罗恩皱着眉头问道。  
哈利摇了摇头。  
“我敢打赌我肯定知道。”他的朋友在伸手去拿魔杖之前低声说。罗恩做了一系列动作，对着那只窘迫的毛球施了逆转咒。  
那天晚上哈利睡不着觉。他想知道，如果他认识自己的母亲，随着时间的流逝，她会慢慢忘记他的存在。很快，马尔福就会失去他的母亲，也许是他唯一的亲人。这是不正确的。  
黎明时分，哈利感到一丝平静。他想到，如果麦格教授不能复制斯内普的笔记，他就拒绝收下斯内普的笔记。奇怪的是，格兰芬多并不介意丢了这个重要的东西，如果这意味着他在某种程度上改善了马尔福的生活的话。想到这里，他那双沉重的眼睛闭上了，哈利陷入了沉睡。  
几个小时后，罗恩不得不使劲推了他几下，把他叫醒去上课。哈利口申口令着，希望自己能裹在温暖的被单里，不去理会今天的课程安排，他有时会这样做，特别是当他昨晚做了一个关于过去的梦。要不是他决定早饭前要见马尔福，他早就睡过头了。  
他发现斯莱特林交叉着双臂，靠在自己房间旁边的石墙上，他可能在等他的同学。格兰芬多静静地打量着金发少年的容貌。他看上去和哈利一样疲惫，但他还是努力使自己看起来很英俊。与他明智的判断相反，哈利常常会欣赏马尔福的身体。他欣赏他的衣服紧裹着他结实的胸膛，欣赏他的白衬衫袖子卷在二头肌上方的样子。格兰芬多非常嫉妒他那丝滑的、没有涂抹发胶的头发(除了几缕有品味的、凌乱的头发)。斯莱特林的下颚很结实，虽然仍然尖尖的，但更方了一些。他的腿很健美，很长，现在穿着一条崭新的黑色裤子。八年级都住在一个普通的房子里，哈利看到马尔福没有穿长袍，这很让人分心。  
马尔福一定发觉有人在监视他。他把头转向哈利，起初惊讶地发现格兰芬多的眼睛在盯着他，但后来又起了疑心。他什么也没说，哈利觉得这可能是说话的最好时机。  
黑发少年轻轻点了点头，向金发少年致意，然后走得更近了。  
“你好，马尔福。”  
斯莱特林挑起一只眉毛。他的脸上写得清清楚楚：黄金男孩真的在向他打招呼吗？毫无疑问，这对马尔福和哈利一样奇怪。  
哈利看到赫敏和罗恩朝他走来，准备去吃早饭，便急忙说出了下一句话。  
“你可以拥有它，斯内普的笔记，我是说，如果…如果麦格教授不能再复制一份的话。”他说着，绿眼睛流露出真挚的神情。  
马尔福那张精心掩饰的扑克脸上闪过一丝震惊，哈利相信他的决定不会让他后悔的。他掩饰住一个微笑，哈利刚刚把一些重要的东西交给了他，但他却感到异常轻松愉快。  
他转向他的朋友们，他们已经听清了他的话，好奇地盯着他。  
“我们该走了，我好饿。”他对他的朋友们说，他感到马尔福在盯着他，直到他们离开公共休息室。  
一个星期后，当严肃的麦格教授告诉他们，她没能复制斯内普的笔记时，哈利的心没有受到任何伤害。事实上，他看到马尔福接受了那本内容类似的大书。格兰芬多的嘴角绽出一丝微笑，他看着金发少年小心翼翼地抚摸着精美封皮上的图案，默默地崇拜着目录里的内容。  
马尔福从来没有谢过哈利，但他在浏览书的内容时，瞥了哈利一眼，这就足够了。


	3. 神秘的皮恩考茨（Pyncotts，音译）

哈利独自坐在一个空荡荡的图书馆里。平斯夫人是他唯一的伙伴，她远远坐在隔开他们的一排排魔法书之外。还好，哈利想。在没有人看到他失败的情况下，阅读关于为会唱歌的食肉植物准备蟋蟀腿的18种方法已经够困难的了。  
“把一汤匙Grizon的血倒在6盎司的蟋蟀泥上，用冷冻咒保存它。”哈利读着，看着下一行文字，就忘记了上面的。无聊扼杀了他记忆材料的能力，他很快就发现自己在打瞌睡。  
“一个人，波特？”马尔福拖着长调的声音在他身边响起。哈利吓得肩膀一抖，他没有听到有人来。  
黑发少年把头转向斯莱特林。他朝他假笑，但背后没有任何敌意，这让哈利感到吃惊。他似乎期待着那个曾经的马尔福随时会出现，带着尖刻的评论和嘲弄的讥笑。到目前为止还没有发生过。  
“额…是的，罗恩和赫敏在…学习。”哈利解释道，这不是真的，但马尔福不需要知道。  
金发少年的假笑意味越来越浓，马尔福会意的表情告诉哈利，他很清楚他的朋友们在做什么。  
哈利的目光移开了，他注意到马尔福的一只手里拿着一张大羊皮纸。金发少年抬起胳膊，把东西放在哈利打开的草药书上。格兰芬多把羊皮纸放在面前，眉头紧锁。有一个标题是用优雅的手写体写得。  
“莉莉的魔药”哈利大声读到。话音刚落，他的喉咙立刻抽紧。  
这是…吗?哈利开始思考，脑子里充斥着各种情绪。  
“我从西弗勒斯的书里抄下来的，他当然不允许我单独来个复制咒..”马尔福假装不感兴趣地看向一边，漫不经心地解释道。  
哈利静静地盯着他，急切地等待更多的消息。  
“莉莉是你母亲，对吧？”马尔福问他。  
哈利点点头，惊讶地发现金发少年知道，甚至还记得：“这是什么？”他指着标题下的文字问道。  
“这是治晨吐的魔药。”马尔福告诉他，终于和他对视了一下。哈利注意到他银色的眼睛在彩色玻璃窗的灯光下显得多么温暖。  
“它的效果可能是市面上同类产品的100倍。西弗勒斯加入月光粉，这是非常昂贵的，完全不可能大规模生产，他一定是专门为你母亲做的。”  
哈利略读了一下那优雅的字体，果然，那几个字是一种魔药的说明。马尔福甚至不辞辛苦地抄下了魔药课老师在页面边缘留下的评论。  
“莉莉使用后立即有效-初次服用后无其他症状。吃了吐司和甘草冰激凌。”哈利静静地读着，一种奇怪的复杂情感战胜了他。他母亲怀孕时喝过这种药水吗?她真的吃了吐司配甘草冰淇淋吗？  
哈利笑了。他的心一直在痛，为这个发现而高兴，就像他收到海格的相册一样。他几乎忘了马尔福就站在他旁边。  
“谢谢。”哈利告诉他，不太相信他的前宿敌真的花了时间为他誊写了一样东西。  
“不客气，波特。”马尔福说，哈利更吃惊了。  
片刻沉默之后，斯莱特林静静地转身离开了图书馆，又恢复成了曾经的扑克脸。  
过了好一会儿，哈利才把目光从马尔福走过的门框上移开。他又看了看羊皮纸。  
“去他妈的蟋蟀和植物，这样好多了。”哈利用手指摩挲着那张羊皮纸，自言自语道。他又把它读了一遍，一边读，一边沉浸在一种愉快而温暖的感觉中。  
在图书馆的交流之后，哈利对他的阿尼马格斯形态有了更多的幻想，差不多是一样的：马尔福会走到他跟前，递给他一只黑猫，让他和它保持一臂的距离。但有些东西变了。斯莱特林的脸上没有轻蔑的表情，他什么也不说。他会偷偷地微微一笑，把他变形后的猫的形态递给哈利。  
白天对哈利来说也不一样。每当他走进一个房间，他的眼睛总是先发现马尔福。哈利的感觉似乎更敏锐了。他走到哪里都能闻到木质和茶叶的清香。一天晚上，他和赫敏散步回来，他们在公共休息室的空扶手椅上坐了下来。他的座位是温暖的，熟悉的气味，虽然更加微妙，却让哈利大吃一惊。他确信马尔福刚才还坐在他的椅子上。一想到谁在椅子的织物上留下了余热，哈利就激动起来。  
在走廊里，哈利有时感到马尔福在盯着他。当他环顾四周时，确实会发现那个金发少年就在他附近，但他的注意力很少集中在他身上。斯莱特林通常会听朋友的咆哮，或者盯着走廊，寻找去上课的最佳途径。然而有一次，他们的目光相遇了，哈利的心怦怦直跳。马尔福盯着哈利看了一会儿，直到西莫从他们中间跳过去告诉哈利他遇到了麻烦。  
“我把作业点着了！”西莫惊慌地告诉了他。马尔福继续往前走，哈利觉得他错过了重要的东西，尽管他不知道是什么。  
最后，哈利终于接受了一个事实，也许他喜欢马尔福。  
“你爱上他了。是的，我们都知道。”哈利向朋友们倾诉时，罗恩漫不经心地说。  
“我只是喜欢他。”哈利强调，爱这个词太伟大了。  
赫敏表示支持，并把她的手放在他的前臂上。  
“你打算告诉他吗？”她问道。  
“不！”哈利说，被这个想法吓坏了。  
“为什么不？”赫敏说。  
“他不是同性恋！”  
“你并不是很确定这个！”头发浓密的女孩反驳道。关于他和几位女孩的寻欢作乐以及床技的谣言都是关于这个，都是谣言。  
“他会告诉全校的人我是！”哈利不太相信自己的话，又加了一句。他脸上一定看得出来。赫敏怀疑地看着他。  
“他不再11岁了，也不再高傲自大了，”她说：“否则，你也不可能会喜欢他。”  
哈利口申口令着：“我们能就此罢手吗？”他恳求道。  
“当然，”赫敏承认：“你的阿尼马格斯练习得怎么样了？”她换了个话题问他。  
罗恩兴奋得直起了腰：“他昨晚自己变回来了！”他告诉她。  
哈利自豪地笑了。  
“太好了，哈利！”她大叫着：“我想现在疼痛已经基本消失了吧？”  
“是的，我已经不怎么感觉到疼痛了。但我必须努力抑制自己的本能。”  
罗恩笑了：“是啊，他还在找我摇晃在他鼻子前面的那根绳子呢！”  
“我很高兴我们再也不用担心你在转型过程中陷入困境了。谢天谢地，这事从来没有发生过！”赫敏说。  
“我们回城堡去吧。”过了一会儿，罗恩的肚子咕噜咕噜叫起来，哈利提议道。他的脚趾开始冻住了。  
他们都从赫敏施了变形咒后已经从雪地变成空白的地面站起来，哈利迅速吃掉了他们进行私人谈话时拿着的松饼。  
哈利跟着他的朋友们走上石径，他的目光最终落在了天文塔上。山顶被雪覆盖，周六的阳光让它平静地发光，这似乎是童话世界的一部分，但哈利总是认为天文塔是一个阴暗的地方，邓布利多在那里说了他的临终遗言。  
哈利皱起了眉头。不应该是这样的。整个霍格沃茨应该是一个充满光明的地方。也许是时候爬上楼梯，忘记过去了。也许到那时，他就会被他的噩梦所笼罩。哈利也可以同时以阿尼马格斯的形态去探索城堡，从而达到一举两得的目的。那天晚上，他告诉罗恩他要出去到凌晨，不要叫他起床吃早饭。  
小爪子在沉睡的城堡——黑暗空旷的走廊里静静地小跑着。他们漫无目的地从一个隐蔽的通道走到另一个，探索他们能踩到的每一个角落。  
哈利简直不敢相信他的夜视能力有多么惊人。赫敏告诉他反射膜的事，那是他猫眼里的东西，显然有助于夜间的视力，那真是甜蜜的要命。  
格兰芬多黑猫决定利用这个优势，去寻找它在活点地图上可能没有注意到的秘密通道。这是一个有趣的夜间活动。他发现了新的方法到他的课堂和秘密藏身处完美的偷摸行动，但没有重大意义。有时，旧石头会和新石头混在一起，表明城堡的修复地点。这让哈利想起了霍格沃茨在最后一场战斗后的悲惨处境。  
哈利从一张魔法挂毯里走出来，挂毯上尘土飞扬，弄得他灵敏的鼻子直打喷嚏。他环视了一下它带他来到的陌生走廊，发现里面摆满了巨大的花瓶。它们奇怪地弯曲着，由石头做成，盛着波光粼粼的水。奇怪的夜鸟在附近的窗户里飞来飞去，来喝它们的水。  
哈利以前从未见过这个地方。他以前从未见过这么多鸟，当然不是作为一只猫的样子来观察。他那双黄绿发亮的眼睛突然感兴趣地注视着它们。他低下头，摇着尾巴。在他的内心深处，哈利知道发生了什么事。突然想要狩猎的冲动并不属于他人类的那一面，猫的本能占据了上风。他那锐利的目光打量着这些长着羽毛的动物，他感到一阵期待的寒颤顺着他的脊梁直上直下。他准备猛扑过去。  
走廊尽头的一声巨响分散了他的注意力。鸟儿们也听到了。它们吓坏了，很快就飞出了窗户。哈利猫生气地吐了一口唾沫，格兰芬多却松了一口气。一想到嘴里有个流血的长着羽毛的生物，他就恶心。  
“潘西，是你吗？”马尔福的声音从走廊的另一头传来。他在魔杖的末端变出一道亮光，使哈利痛苦地睁不开眼睛。  
“你最好别把我的皮恩考茨（Pyncotts，音译）当做猎物。”他边皱眉，边开口说道。  
他朝哈利走了几步。  
“哦…波特。”马尔福说，发现那只黑猫有点吃惊，他叹了口气：“先是洛丽丝夫人，然后是布雷斯的猫，而现在是你！”马尔福咆哮着。他放下魔杖，怜悯哈利楚楚可怜的眼睛。  
“为什么城堡里的每只猫都能找到我的鸟？”他抱怨道。  
他的鸟吗？哈利想。  
“走开，我要捡起这些鸟屎。”  
哈利眨了眨眼睛，这些鸟屎？  
他注意到地上真的有一堆屎，马尔福拿出一个小袋子去捡。格兰芬多不知道他是不是在做梦。他默默地看着这个高大的少年蹲在那里，戴着厚厚的皮手套捡鸟屎。这些粪便又小又圆，像兔子的便便，因此对鸟类来说非常不寻常。  
“你很安静。”过了一会儿，马尔福说，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。哈利觉得他真的很好看。  
格兰芬多呆在原地，好奇地看着金发少年完成工作，也许马尔福会跟他多谈谈，解释他在干什么。这些皮恩考茨（Pyncotts，音译）——怎么了？是他的吗？麦格教授知道他半夜在干嘛吗？  
几分钟后，马尔福拿起最后一泡，走向哈利。  
“来吧，走吧。”他说，期待着猫跟着他出去。  
哈利想跟在他身边小跑也许能学到更多东西，所以他服从了。他们没有从布满灰尘的挂毯中走出去。相反，斯莱特林带领他们穿过一条狭窄的通道，这条通道连接着奇怪的走廊和一组移动的楼梯。他们飞了起来，走进一条布满蜘蛛网的走廊。  
“没有其他事做吗？”马尔福问，他什么时候才意识到自己不会除掉那只黑猫。它粘在他的身边，无论他走到哪里，它都跟着他。  
哈利没有回答他的问题。正常的猫不会理解人类的话。  
最后，毛茸茸的格兰芬多开始辨认周围的环境。他们正朝猫头鹰房走去。  
“最好不要攻击猫头鹰。潘西上周试过了，它们咬了一口她的尾巴。”马尔福漫不经心地警告说。  
哈利知道潘西•帕金森今年没有回霍格沃茨，所以他猜想马尔福是在说他在公共休息室里看见的那只白爪子的黑猫。他是在霍格莫德周末之后注意到的。它经常睡在扎比尼的脚边，对别人发出嘶嘶声。  
哈利小心翼翼地走了进来，谨慎地保持住人的一面。他觉得只要有足够的警告，他就能控制住自己的猫的欲望，防止流血。当他睁着那双炯炯有神的眼睛走进石屋时，猫头鹰轻柔的咯咯声停止了，几十颗黄色的珠子不信任地盯着他。哈利有一种感觉，如果他不守规矩，他们很快就会用爪子抓他。  
他静静地看着马尔福挑选了一只棕色的大猫头鹰，把收集袋系在它的腿上。哈利注意到在月光下的金发少年是多么英俊，马尔福自信的举止让格兰芬多的学生相比之下显得不那么成熟。  
“圣芒戈，高级魔药制造部。”金发少年温柔地对鸟儿说。他小心翼翼地抚摸着它的头，鸟儿轻轻地鸣叫起来。然后它飞走完成任务。  
哈利的思想没有跟上，他脑子里闪现出一个问题：马尔福是在给他妈妈送药吗？如果他不怀好意怎么办？当然，如果他的行为涉及巫师医院，情况就不会是这样了，不是吗？哈利想相信斯莱特林的心是善良的，尤其是现在他承认对他怀有感情。  
那只忧心忡忡的猫跟着那个金发少年走出了猫头鹰屋。他们下了楼，马尔福领着他们来到他们的宿舍。  
“会飞的柿子。”他用平静而威严的声音说，小精灵的画像打开了。马尔福走进过道，但当他意识到猫不在他脚边时，他停了下来。他回头一看，发现它正坐在外面。  
“你不是某个八年级学生养的宠物吗？”马尔福质疑。  
哈利犹豫了。他应该假装自己不是返校学生的宠物，然后这样离开吗？这样金发少年就有理由不去质疑为什么他从来没有在公共休息室见过那只猫。经过深思熟虑，格兰芬多决定不这么做，否则他出现在马尔福的房间里是无法解释的。  
他冲进肖像洞，门还没来得及关上。他们来到空荡荡的公共休息室，马尔福走近火炉，想暖和一下双手。每年的这个时候，这座城堡并不十分舒适。  
毛茸茸的小猫打量着金发少年。噼噼啪啪的火光阴影在马尔福苍白的皮肤上跳动，使他银色的眼睛焕发了生机。他面无表情地望着火焰，挺直的双肩轻轻耸起，深深呼吸。他很英俊，现在比在月光下显得更英俊了。  
哈利不知道火有没有让马尔福想起他们在密室里濒死的经历。他此刻似乎并不觉得不安，平静地站在壁炉前。也许这是他噩梦的一部分。哈利有时真的梦见那致命的火焰。  
马尔福终于避开了壁炉。  
“上床睡觉吧。”他自然自语道。他举起双臂，伸手去触碰斗篷的扣子，想解开。哈利注意到那个扣子实际上是一个非常昂贵的装饰品。当马尔福把斗篷从肩膀上解开来的时候，它掉到了地上，向他滑去。  
他那双猫一样的眼睛对那闪闪发光的装饰品很感兴趣。这是一颗雕刻精美的银宝石，中间镶嵌着一块长方形的祖母绿。它给人的感觉十分古老。  
哈利内心的那只猫喜欢摆弄这个闪闪发光的装饰品。正当马尔福想把它捡起来的时候，他试着用一只爪子抓住了它。他的小肉垫擦着斯莱特林的拇指，一道耀眼的白光从宝石里射出。格兰芬多猫惊奇地叫了一声，跳到最远的角落里。  
马尔福用手指捏着那个装饰品，吃惊地盯着它。他的表情慢慢地从惊讶变成了诧异，然后是恐惧。最后，愤怒平息了。  
“波特！”他拼命压低声音，愤怒地咆哮着。把整个宿舍的人都吵醒是不好的。  
哈利的耳朵贴在头上，尾巴保护性地绕着他。他不知道发生了什么，但有一件事是清楚的。马尔福气得已经冒烟了。  
金发少年抽出魔杖，飞快地施了个咒语，哈利来不及躲避那熟悉的光线。  
当他的身体被迫恢复人形时，他感到四肢在生长，皮毛再次消失。  
“怪不得它长得像你，原来就是你！”马尔福一边啐了一口唾沫，一边把那个趴在地上的黑发少年拽了进来。  
哈利挣扎着站起来，他的大脑在努力跟上这个突然的发展。他迎向马尔福的目光，迷惑地看了他一眼。最后，足够长的时间过去了，哈利意识到他未注册的阿尼马格斯身份被发现了。  
“怎么会？”哈利喘着粗气问。  
马尔福怎么知道的？  
“别管那么多，波特！”马尔福发出不满的嘶嘶声：“像那样粘着我，你以为你在干嘛？你在监视我吗？？”  
没时间做出回答。  
斯莱特林抓住哈利的衣领，把他推到最近的墙上。格莱芬多的头撞在了冰冷的石块上，他疼的退缩了一下。而马尔福握住他的肩膀，用身体逼迫他，让他走投无路。  
“回答我！！”金发少年咬紧牙关命令道。  
哈利感到很难过。  
“不，我没有…”  
“那你在干嘛？！！”金发少年打断他的话，显然没什么耐心。  
“我只是偷偷溜进了天文塔。”黑发少年解释道。这是真的，他原打算漫无目的地散步。“然后，你出现了，我很好奇。”  
金发少年冷笑了一声。  
“我还以为你那天碰巧在我床上闲逛呢？”他挖苦地说。  
哈利脸红了，他不知道该说什么。  
“别管我的事，波特。”他警告说，随后他迅速地转过身，拾起掉在地上的斗篷。  
“等等…”马尔福正要走开时，哈利叫道。  
“请别告诉任何人。”哈利请求道，尽量不让自己的声音流露出绝望语调。  
在他为成为阿尼马格斯付出了这么多努力之后，他无法想象这一切会白费。他再也没有别的办法来躲避他那饱受关注的名声了。没有比这更优秀、更不引人注目的办法了。  
马尔福什么也没说，继续往前走，冷淡地对格兰芬多的请求置之不理。  
那天晚上，哈利根本没睡。他亲眼目睹了日出，忧心忡忡。他同时感到愤怒、焦虑和内疚，这不是一个愉快的体验。  
罗恩惊奇地发现他早上醒着，尤其是在接到不要打扰他睡觉的指示之后。  
“你看起来糟透了，”他姜黄色头发的朋友一边说，一边打量着他的黑眼圈：“发生什么事了？”  
“噩梦。”哈利撒了个谎，飞快地瞥了一眼房间里睡着的人。罗恩明白现在说话不太合适。西莫、迪安和纳威还躺在床上，他们对未注册的阿尼马格斯一无所知。  
“噢…对不起，伙计。”他继续说谎。他们会找个僻静的地方说话。  
他们换了衣服，离开房间去找赫敏。她正坐在离壁炉最近的椅子上读一本看上去很沉的书。  
哈利的眼睛扫视了一下房间的其他地方，发现马尔福不在，他松了一口气。其他学生在角落里兴致勃勃地聊天，似乎没有注意到哈利的秘密。好了,他想。马尔福还没有告诉任何人。  
“哈利,你怎么了？”赫敏抬起头来，小声说。  
“他做恶梦了。”罗恩解释道，意味深长地看了她一眼，她渐渐明白了。  
“来吧，哈利，你可以在早餐时告诉我们。”  
男孩们在大厅外面等着，赫敏给他们拿了三明治、羊角面包和一些果汁。哈利让她这么做的。如果他能在早餐时避开马尔福，他会的。  
他们发现了一个隐蔽的凹室，非常隐蔽，在格兰芬多猫半夜散步之前，他们根本不知道它的存在。这是一个完美的私人用餐的理想地点。  
哈利向他的朋友们解释了所发生的事情。他给他们讲了皮恩考茨（Pyncotts，音译）和猫头鹰的事，但主要是讲了珠宝的事。  
“听起来那个扣子似乎有某种魔力，”赫敏沉思着。“我得在《不可思议的一切;从小饰品到传家宝》里查查，也许我能在那里找到它。”  
“我该怎么办？”哈利担心地问。  
“我不知道，”聪明的女巫说，觉得自己帮不了什么忙。她生气地咬了一口火腿三明治。  
“和他谈谈吗？”罗恩建议道。  
“我该怎么说呢？”  
姜黄色少年耸耸肩：“我不知道，但你可以试着了解他的意图，既然他有时间冷静下来，也许他会同意替你保守秘密。”  
哈利怀疑事情不会那么简单。  
“我想我要用仅剩的一点精力先离开了，”哈利决定：“如果我再把自己弄得筋疲力尽，也许我就能直接睡到中午了。”  
“想要一些陪伴吗？”罗恩担心地询问。  
哈利不顾自己的状态，笑了：“我自己会好的，谢谢。”他告诉他们。  
赫敏还没意识到他根本没吃早饭，他就走了。  
“波特…”  
哈利隐约听到有人叫他的名字。他感到心情沉重，头昏昏沉沉的。  
“波特！”一个声音又叫了起来，这次更坚决了。  
格兰芬多口申口令着，谁在打扰他幸福的睡眠？  
有人的脚狠狠地踢了他一下，他惊醒了，他的心跳比蜂鸟的翅膀还快。  
“我倒不介意，不过有一片海藻正慢慢地把你拖进水里。”  
哈利不记得在雪地里睡着了。当他施了个强大的温暖咒坐下时，他一定是在湖边昏过去了。困惑的少年看了看他的腿，他的右脚踝上确实缠着一些冬天的海草，它正慢慢地把他拖进冰冷的水中。这湖什么时候开始到处杀人的？哈利纳闷，他怎么没有从寒冷中醒来。  
他解开湿脚踝上黏糊糊的植物，摸索着站起来。他静静地站在马尔福旁边，希望那个金发少年感觉不到此刻他有多尴尬。  
他的手心出汗了。罗恩说过要和他谈谈，但绝不会有什么好事发生。  
“别紧张，波特，我什么也不会说的。”马尔福说，打破了寂静。  
哈利猛地抬起头来。  
“你不会吗？”他不相信地说。  
马尔福哼了一声。  
“你宁愿我敲诈你还是怎么的？”  
黑发少年摇了摇头。  
“不！我只是…”哈利不知道自己想说什么。  
“你以为我会利用你宝贵的秘密来达到我的目的吗?你侮辱我，波特。但也许我应该要些什么东西作为我沉默的回报。”斯莱特林慢吞吞地说。  
尽管马尔福似乎是在开玩笑，哈利的不安却与日俱增。  
“人们不知道我…”格兰芬多试图解释道：“…关于我的阿尼马格斯形态。我没有注册，我想要那份自由。我不想成为那种无论我走到哪里，人们都每时每刻的提醒我是个大难不死的男孩。”  
“总是有复方汤剂和迷惑咒的帮助。”马尔福质问道。   
哈利摇摇头：“复方汤剂的使用是有时间限制的，更不用提它对头发的依赖性了，而且熟练的巫师能够察觉到迷惑咒。”  
马尔福沉思了一会儿，一言不发。  
“你的头怎么样了？”他问道。  
哈利皱起眉头：“什么？”  
马尔福翻了个白眼：“你昨晚，头狠狠的撞在石头上了。”他提醒格莱芬多。  
他渐渐明白了，哈利回忆起那个暴怒的金发少年把他推到墙上。他的手举到了脑后。当他的手指碰到一个肿块时，他做了个鬼脸。  
斯莱特林叹了口气：“别动。”他告诉哈利。  
马尔福向格兰芬多举起一只胳膊，慢慢地搂住他的脖子，格兰芬多学生安静了下来。他咕哝着念了一种哈利知道很难掌握的治疗咒语，然后用发亮的手掌抵住头上的淤青。咒语在他的头皮上感觉很凉，但他长长的手指却异常温暖。  
马尔福把头歪向一边，没有看到哈利惊讶的表情。格兰芬多设法不让自己因为突然靠近而局促不安，他祈祷梅林他的心跳没有感觉的那么快。当金发少年熟悉的气味在他身边飘过时，他紧张地咽了口唾沫。一个压抑已久的梦的记忆又浮现在眼前，哈利的嘴也干了。这可能是他回忆起马尔福把他从复方汤剂俱乐部救出来后他所做的性 梦的最糟糕的时刻了。  
当他的治疗者结束他们的联系时，格兰芬多感到无比的宽慰和一种奇怪的渴望。  
“这儿…”马尔福说。他似乎一点也不慌张。哈利感到一阵失望刺痛着他。  
格兰芬多没有理会这种感觉，只是他在后脑勺上摸了一下，发现肿包完全消失，不知为什么，马尔福很擅长治疗魔法。  
“我要走了，波特。”金发少年宣布:“别让野草骚扰你，好??”他揶揄着朝城堡走去。  
哈利咬紧下唇。他说话前犹豫了一下。他要问的问题与他的阿尼马格斯完全无关，很可能是一场敏感对话的开始。哈利知道是这样，但他还是得问，因为这样他就能多和金发少年呆在一起了。哈利觉得自己很傻，因为他意识到自己在找借口多说话，多交流。也许他也在想办法感谢马尔福。  
“马尔福！”他不顾脑子里的警铃，喊道。  
金发少年回头看了一眼。  
“我知道这完全出乎意料，但我从没问过…”哈利继续问，不知道自己是否打开了潘多拉的魔盒。  
金发少年扬起了质疑的眉毛。  
“你想要回你的旧魔杖吗？”  
在下一瞬间，马尔福变得非常安静，他唯一的生命迹象就是在寒冷的空气中吹出的热气。  
哈利愣住了，等着回答。他觉得他的任何举动都会引起斯莱特林的愤怒。马尔福大概不喜欢出其不意。  
“你还留着吗？”金发少年终于作出询问，他的语气难以置信。他的脸色比平时稍微苍白了一点。  
“我把它保管的很好，是的。”哈利软软的回答：“我从来没有勇气问你是否还想要回它。”  
听了这话，马尔福苍白的脸色又恢复了一些血色，僵硬的肩膀也放松了。  
“你真的会考虑把它还给我吗？”  
哈利皱起眉头。也许马尔福一直以为他保留魔杖是一种惩罚。事实上，这位黑发少年只是想阻止斯莱特林想起他可能与他那根老魔杖有关的可怕事情，比如邓布利多从天文塔上的坠落。  
“是的，当然，如果你想要的话。”哈利终于回答道。  
作为回报，马尔福笑了。那表情虽小但很真诚，哈利的眼睛几乎没有时间注意到这一点，一种狡黠的欢乐重新占据了金发少年的脸庞。  
斯莱特林开玩笑说:“那就算是我沉默的代价吧。”  
“谢谢，”过了一会儿他又板着脸说。他那双银色的眼睛充满了感激之情，那温柔而又陌生的目光落在哈利身上。格兰芬多感到一种奇怪的暖意传遍了他的内心。它温柔而甜美，但同时强烈而又有侵略性。马尔福消失在城堡里的时候，它依旧在那儿。


	4. 马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）首相

第二天，哈利从床头柜里拿出一个红木小盒子。里面有马尔福的旧魔杖。通常，赫敏会为他藏一些重要的东西，因为她比较可靠，但他一直想把这些东西带在身边。感觉太私人了，就像他的隐形衣。  
他吃早饭时把马尔福的旧魔杖带在身上，因为马尔福不在公共休息室。奇怪的是，金发少年也不在大厅，周一的课不到一个小时就开始了，哈利希望他没出什么大问题。女校长没有坐在平时的座位上，也是反常。也许她发现了马尔福半夜的活动。如果他俩现在都在她的办公室，而女校长正准备开除他呢？  
几分钟后，麦格教授出现在大厅，他着实松了口气。他注意到，她并不是独自一人。有一个年长的巫师和她一起。他有一双黑色的小眼睛和一个大鼻子。他的白胡子剪得很短，肩上披着一件厚厚的天鹅绒般的红斗篷。他的身材一般，但他傲慢地挺着胸。哈利以前从未见过他。女校长走到他面前时，他的心不由地一沉。  
“波特先生，这是魔法部德高望重的马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）首相。”麦格教授介绍说。哈利忍住口申口令。  
“他来这里出差，但他过会儿想和你谈谈。你的第一堂课已经请好假了。”在哈利走到女校长身边之前，马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）那双锐利的眼睛盯了哈利一会儿。哈利抑制住了颤抖。这名男子确实令人毛骨悚然，但很难确定到底是什么。  
他以前听说过马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）。哈利在战后读过这名巫师的几封信，那时他还在为他的信件发愁。它们总是装在鲜红的信封里，比一般的材料要坚硬，传达的信息也总是一样的。这个人想要一个私人采访，以记录这个黄金男孩的成就。哈利对写传记不感兴趣。他没有理会那些信，尤其是那些邀请他参加小型私人聚会——“与高级巫师交流思想”的信。哈利还在收到那个固定的谄媚的邀请来信。他知道这一点，不是因为他读过信，而是因为信仍然装在他那与众不同的、死板的红色信封里。  
哈利哀叹着将要和那个男人有个私人谈话，他本来有更好的事情要做。说到这里，他口袋里还有两根魔杖。哈利离开了他的朋友们，想在上课前看看能不能找到马尔福。他决定回他们的塔楼逛逛，这是他最好的机会，试试运气。哈利的直觉没错，格兰芬多正要拐到公共休息室画像的最后一个拐角时，他几乎撞到了那个金发少年。  
“对不起，马尔福。”这可不是一次轻柔的撞击。  
“别担心，波特。”金发少年嘟囔着，看上去有点心不在焉。  
哈利注意到马尔福的胳膊上有一道淡淡的伤口。它是深红色，看起来像一个打斗造成的新伤口。他看见哈利盯着它看，很快把胳膊藏在袍子的皱褶里。  
哈利脸色慢慢变得凝重。  
“发生了什么事？”  
哈利以为他会撒个简短的谎，或是被开除，但马尔福还是诚实地回答了他。  
“有几个学生因为我的过去而怨恨我，有时我还会被他们施咒。”他说，他的语气谨慎而平和。  
哈利咆哮着，愤怒彻底摧毁了他的镇定。  
“是谁？”他阴沉地问道。  
马尔福似乎被他的反应吓了一跳，但很快就把自己的情绪隐藏在一副漠不关心的面具后面。  
“没关系的波特。它已经发生了，算了。”  
哈利想争辩说这确实很重要，马尔福也有权享受一个平静的学年。他不再是一个混蛋，也不再挑衅别人。  
“别担心，我没有伤害他们。”马尔福说，他误解了哈利的沉默。他从他身边走过，大概要到大礼堂去。当哈利在附近的时候，马尔福总是很快就消失了，这是令人沮丧的。  
“我不担心他们！我为你担心！”哈利脱口而出。  
马尔福停了下来，好奇地打量着他。  
“你已经尽了你的本分，波特，”他对哈利说：“我会没事的。”  
马尔福朝他微微一笑，消失在弯弯曲曲的小路上。  
哈利不知所措地站在那里，直到他想起了什么。  
“妈蛋！”他咒骂着：“我忘了还他魔杖。”  
哈利坐在女校长办公室里，面对着穆夫克劳马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）。麦格教授监督他们的话题，哈利认为教授的做法很合适。他不想和老巫师单独在一起，他让他想起了斯拉格霍恩教授，甜言蜜语中隐藏着某种目的。很明显，马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）想要利用他的名气，哈利已经因为这个原因看不起他了。  
“到目前为止，学校生活如何，波特先生？”  
“还不错。”哈利尽可能有礼貌地回答。  
“我很想知道战后你过得怎么样。” 马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）说，但他掩饰不住自己的兴奋。他终于见到了那个大难不死…两次的男孩！  
这他妈的不关你的事，哈利想。麦格教授向哈利投去歉意的目光，充分理解哈利的意思，知道这次访谈已经在考验他的耐心。显然，她曾试图让魔法部部长明白，为了一己私利不让哈利去上课的做法是很不妥的，但马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）却相当狡猾地为所欲为。  
“先生，你需要我帮忙吗？”哈利问道，再也无法忍受这种无趣的对话了。  
马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）的笑容稍稍收敛了些，他把茶杯搁在膝盖上。  
“我的孩子，我只是想确保我为霍格沃茨重建所做的捐赠得到了很好的利用。你认为有吗？”那人甜甜地问。哈利知道那个老混蛋只是在提醒他们，他为这次采访所做的巨大贡献是正当的。  
“是的。”哈利咬紧牙关赞同到，他的笑容太假了。哈利需要警告魔法部，不要把这个自命不凡的人留在自己的圈子里。捐赠与否，名气与否，没有他，金斯莱也会让生活过得更好。也许已经有人想炒了他。  
“好吧，那么…那太好了.”老人说。  
接着是一阵尴尬的沉默。马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）清了清嗓子，站了起来。  
“我想我占用你的时间已经够多了。”他对麦格教授说:“波特先生，请你带我去看猫头鹰棚好吗？回魔法部时，我得去上交一份访问的简要报告。”  
“我很乐意为你叫只猫头鹰。”女校长提议，希望能把哈利从那个人手里救出来。  
“不,不。这样虽说很好。实际上我想活动下腿，到塔上去散散步就行了。”  
“那就让我陪你去吧。”她催促道：“波特先生需要回教室去。”  
马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）似乎对此并不高兴：“那好吧…谢谢你，校长。”  
哈利没有浪费时间。他从椅子上一跃而起，大步走向出口。  
“再见，教授，再见，马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）”他觉得他听到一个恼人的声音在纠正他。  
“是马富克劳（Muffclaw，音译）首相！”  
哈利哼了一声。  
就好像他会在乎似的。  
哈利在决斗练习中途才加入他的DADA课。学生们两人成组地面对对方站着，等待教授完成他的指令。他加入那个唯一没有搭档的学生——赫奇帕奇一位名叫苏珊的八年级学生。在走到她跟前的路上，他发现了马尔福的金发。这个少年和他的朋友布雷斯在一起，哈利的眼睛心烦意乱地盯着那个金发少年没有穿长袍的身影。  
似乎没有人穿着长袍来练习。格兰芬多也以他们为榜样，脱掉了自己的。他怀疑自己是否像马尔福此刻那样迷人。金发少年朴素的衬衫和裤子引人注目。尽管如此，哈利确信没有什么能比马尔福穿着麻瓜牛仔裤和无袖背心更胜一筹。  
“我的神！”哈利低声说。他在想什么？  
“所以，如果你用正确的方式挥动魔杖，”教授解释说：“你会发出一道粉色闪光，让你的搭档移开一英尺，让他们有机会躲避即将到来的咒语。”  
哈利皱起了眉头，他没有在听。  
“我们来做个示范，好吗？马尔福先生，扎比尼先生，你俩能演示一下吗？”教授问。  
哈利的兴趣被激起了。他有些激动地看着马尔福在念咒语时摆出正确的姿势。哈利平生第一次真正希望看到这个少年成功。  
“Esquivir！”马尔福喊道，魔杖优雅地指着他的搭档。它的顶端射出一道粉红色的光，射向另一个少年，使他向左移了一英尺。这种变化是十分迅速的，几乎是察觉不到的，就像人们认为的那样。  
“非常不错,马尔福先生！斯莱特林加五分！”这位热情的老师按礼节给斯莱特林加了分。八年级已经对学院杯不再怀有积极性了。他们在各自的餐桌上吃饭，但他们都共用一间公共休息室，也是他们的竞争意识搁置在一边。正如赫敏预言的那样，拥有同样的宿舍可以促进“内部团结”。  
他们在剩下的时间里练习了这个咒语。哈利第一次尝试就成功了，他花时间帮助苏珊移动魔杖。她不像马尔福那样优雅，肯定缺乏像他那样的自信，这阻碍了她的成功。  
“试着把你的胳膊举高一点。”他用手轻轻地托住她的胳膊肘，想把她的胳膊摆好。女孩脸红了一下，又试了一次咒语。这一次，她的魔杖发出了一个粉红色的小火花。  
“太好了！”哈利笑着鼓励她。这次练习让他愉快地回忆起他在有求必应教室里与邓布利多军一起度过的时光。也许他会喜欢当一辈子的老师，哈利想，考虑一下也无妨。  
哈利有一种奇怪的感觉，好像有人在盯着他看。他把头稍稍转向一边，目光落在马尔福身上。他漫不经心地倚在教室对面的墙上，双臂紧紧地交叉在胸前。他的脸现在是一幅空白的面具，但在一秒钟之前，它确实是一副愁容满面的样子。  
哈利的好心情消失了。他不记得做过什么惹马尔福生气的事。也许他以为哈利忘记了他的旧魔杖。格兰芬多不得不在课间拦住他，金发少年才会公然地瞪着他。  
“马尔福！”哈利叫道。课刚结束，金发少年已经从一群兴奋的学生中挤了出去。  
“马尔福，等等！”下课的时候总是很吵，但学生们现在特别吵，因为他们咋咋呼呼地期待着下一次活动:一次冬季舞会的舞蹈课。  
“德拉科！”哈利试着回忆起那些激动人心的谈话。  
当许多双惊奇的眼睛注视着他时，谈论的声音渐渐消失了。哈利不理睬他们，穿过人群。他忽略了随之而来的越来越多的窃窃私语，尽量不为自己引起的注意感到后悔。至少马尔福这次听到了。  
他追上那个金发少年，抓住他长袍的袖子，想把他从好奇的目光中拉开。马尔福似乎很震惊，但在哈利把他拖到一个空荡荡的走廊时，他依旧保持沉默。  
哈利松开了袖子。  
“对不起。我只是想在你以为我忘了或者其他什么时候把魔杖还给你。”哈利解释道。  
“那么我们现在是直呼其名了？”马尔福皱着眉头说。  
“在那之前我叫了你两次，马尔福。这是引起你注意的唯一办法。”哈利坦然地解释道：“再说，为什么不呢？”他皱着眉，要求道。  
“我们不是朋友。”马尔福平静地解释道。  
哈利的太阳穴烦躁地抽搐着。  
“不管怎样，德拉科，”他强调说，觉得有必要激怒金发少年：“让我们回到我把你拖到这里来的原因上来。”  
令哈利高兴的是，马尔福瞪了他一眼，但他的表情并没有真正的尖锐起来，哈利更高兴了。  
格兰芬多从袖子里掏出一根十英寸长的山楂木魔杖。有一股奇怪的、从未出现过的薄雾让魔杖变得模糊不清。这就好像魔杖本身感觉到会有一场交换，于是给出了回应。  
马尔福灰色的眼睛盯着它。尽管他正在与过去的一部分重新联系起来，但他似乎总能想起过去的美好时光，而不是那些糟糕的时光。他的表情很被动，但他的眼睛说明了一切。哈利渐渐习惯了阅读它们，他很喜欢这个挑战。  
哈利把魔杖伸给他，马尔福迟疑地举起一只手，接受它。当他的手指抓住那根脆弱的木头时，哈利感到一种亲密的暖意在他神奇的内心蔓延，然后慢慢地离开了他。他带着一种奇怪的失落感离开了这根魔杖，仿佛要放弃什么重要的东西。他无法想象马尔福当时的感受，最后他又把魔杖收了回去。  
“你还好吗？”过了一会儿，金发少年问道，把哈利弄糊涂了。  
马尔福举起空着的那只手，漫不经心地用手背擦了擦哈利脸颊上的什么东西。格兰芬多震惊地回望着他。  
“没想到你这么爱哭。”马尔福窃笑着说。  
哈利怒视着金发少年。他摘下眼镜，擦去了眼睛里出乎意料的眼泪。他哭什么呀？  
“如果我的魔杖对你意义重大的话，你什么时候都可以借用我的。”马尔福嘲弄地傻笑着说。哈利感到那股神奇的暖意又部分地回来了，仿佛斯莱特林的话重新把魔杖和他联系在了一起。他没有意识到自己与山楂木魔杖的联系如此紧密。  
“来吧，”哈利说，他急切地想换一件不那么伤脑筋的事：“我们得去跳舞。”  
格兰芬多对自己的话做了个鬼脸。他讨厌跳舞。  
他们继续往前走的时候，马尔福轻声地笑了，哈利瞪得更厉害，想掩饰他对这可爱声音的反应。  
马尔福坐在公共休息室最大的扶手椅上。他的双腿张开，双臂随意地搭在椅背上。他从头到脚打量着哈利，脸上带着贪婪的笑容。  
“过来，波特。”他低声命令道，格兰芬多的身体猛地打了个寒颤。  
“不。”哈利只是拒绝激怒他。  
金发少年的笑容渐渐消失了，怒火在他那暴风雨般的灰色眼睛里闪现。  
“我不会再问第二遍！”他警告说。  
哈利咽了口气，选择投降。他走到他面前，心怦怦直跳。  
“很好。”马尔福认可道：“现在，跪下。”  
哈利紧张地倒吸一口凉气。他把膝盖搁在冰冷坚硬的地上，迟疑地把手放在马尔福的小腿上。慢慢地，他把手掌拉到斯莱特林的大腿上，大胆地把手指伸进他额裤子里，他抬起头来。  
马尔福的瞳孔变大了，沉迷欲海。  
“舔！”他命令道，哈利服从了。  
慢慢地，他把湿漉漉的舌头拖过金发少年裤子上隆起的地方，让其发出一声呻吟。  
“是的，哈利。”马尔福嘶嘶地说：“更多！”  
哈利照着指令继续。他使劲舔了舔，然后吐出凸起处，狠狠地吸了一口，舌头下面的布料都湿透了。  
斯莱特林口申口令着。他把手指伸进哈利凌乱的头发里，费力地抓着他的头发。他把哈利抱起来，要他给他一个激烈的热吻。  
激吻结束后，马尔福又和哈利对视了一下。  
“现在，吸它。”  
哈利在星期二早上醒来时，发现床单被弄脏了，脸上羞得通红。他跑到淋浴间，庆幸没有碰到任何早起的同学。  
它很不好。哈利不断地想起那些让他在性方面感到沮丧的事情，后来这些事情变成了他那些激情四射的梦——他以前从未做过的事。马尔福甜蜜的呼吸在他耳边响起，低语着，马尔福温暖的身体把他压在冰冷的石头上，他那居高临下的气息，他那滚烫的手拂过脸颊，他那微微一笑，火焰映在他的眼睛里…哈利的脑海里全都播放着这些画面。  
他是失败的。这不仅仅是一时的迷恋，如果他还在质疑自己的性取向，现在他更喜欢什么就更清楚了，关于他更喜欢谁。格兰芬多觉得他不能忽视自己的感情，也不能长久地隐藏自己的感情。一想到要告诉马尔福他想要他，他就不住的打颤。  
吃早饭的时候，西莫一坐下就脱口而出，哈利的心情因此变得非常糟糕。  
“看看萨曼莎•瑞克。她简直对马尔福垂涎三尺！”他嘲笑道。  
哈利猛地一回头，脖子发出“咔嗒”一声。  
一阵剧痛使他瑟缩了一下，他发现一对突出的胸部正压在马尔福的胳膊上。是斯莱特林的一个姑娘，马尔福曾和她一起练过舞：萨曼莎。哈利不愿承认，但她确实很漂亮。她有着又长又直的榛子色头发和一张精致苍白的脸，看上去像个完美的洋娃娃。显然，她被马尔福迷住了，诱惑地朝他眨着眼睛，露出甜蜜的微笑。马尔福漫不经心地吃着早饭，似乎并不介意她粘在他身上。  
为什么他想这样呢？哈利嘴里一阵苦涩。在过去，他曾听到许多漂亮的女孩谈论斯莱特林在床上的高超技术。由于他们缺乏直接证据，哈利曾希望他们是编造谣言以提高社会地位的。显然，女巫与英俊的坏男孩相互勾搭为自己赚足了人气。  
这场早餐对手戏对哈利不利。他很想看到斯莱特林王子把那个女孩推开，就像他以前多次因为帕金森做的那样。  
哈利把视线从他们身上移开，回到他的早餐盘上。他不再感到饿了。他抬头一看，发现赫敏和罗恩正关切地看着他。  
“我会没事的。”他小声对他们说。  
他们交换了一个不确定的眼神，哈利重重地叹了口气。  
“说真的，我不会有事的！”他坚称。并往嘴里塞了一匙鸡蛋以证明他的观点。  
哈利设法控制住了一整天的嫉妒，主要是因为上课让他分心。然而，到了晚上，他失去了它。  
吃过一顿丰盛的晚餐后，黄金三人组回到公共休息室，这时哈利的怒火突然爆发了。  
马尔福正在和他的魔药搭档康纳下一盘巫师棋。这看上去是一场势均力敌的比赛，但金发少年似乎占上风。他坐在一张舒适的深紫色沙发边上，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，双手交叉放在下巴下面。他完全沉浸在游戏中，如果不是那个活生生的洋娃娃在他身边咕哝着鼓励的话，哈利会很高兴地看着他。  
哈利怒火中烧。  
“我要去散步。”他告诉他的朋友。天色已晚，但他需要一个人静一静。也许他到魁地奇球场去飞一飞发泄一下。他本不应该在宵禁前一小时到那儿，但这并没有阻止他。  
他大步走进自己的房间去拿隐形衣，但当他注意到只有他一个人时，决定不这么做。  
“我可以变形，拿上我的扫帚。”他自言自语道。没有人看到他变成一只猫，即使公共休息室里人来人往，也不难溜出去。  
他把隐形衣收起来，拉上床边的窗帘，让室友们知道他不想被打扰。他还加了一个私密咒，以确保他们不会意外地打开窗帘，发现他已经走了。  
在纳威、西莫或迪安决定进来之前，他赶紧变成猫的样子。当他用四只爪子稳稳地站着时，格兰芬多猫溜出了他的房间。  
当他穿过公共休息室时，他眯着眼睛发现赫敏坐在罗恩的膝盖上，两人在一个僻静的角落里亲热。哈利急忙从他们的扶手椅下面跑到房间的另一边，心里翻白眼。他的朋友们都聚精会神地在一起，没有注意到他们脚下迅速跑过的黑色毛球。  
哈利离出口如此之近，突然听到一声甜蜜得令人作呕的笑声从喧闹嘈杂的公共休息室中传来，这是萨曼莎的。  
哈利吞下一声嘶嘶声。这时她的手擦着马尔福的胳膊，对康纳说的话咯咯地笑起来。  
哈利失去控制，他还没想清楚，就跨了几步，跳到马尔福的膝盖上。  
“这是…！”有人喊道。  
与此同时，哈利感到马尔福紧张起来，耳朵里捕捉到了一个无声的喘息。  
萨曼莎的惊讶就没那么安静了，她跳开尖叫起来，哈利敏感的耳朵痛苦地嗡嗡作响。  
公共休息室的噪音消失了。然而，当学生们意识到尖叫的原因是一只无害的猫时，他们很快又开始喋喋不休。赫敏和罗恩没有放松夏利。坐在马尔福腿上的哈利是一场灾难性事件的起因。  
当灵巧的斯莱特林女孩从恐惧中恢复过来时，她高兴地对哈利笑了笑。  
“哦,我的天！德拉科，真可爱！那是你的猫吗？”她尖声问。她想拍拍猫的头，但哈利对她发出嘶嘶声，她的手往后退缩。格兰芬多从中找到了极大的乐趣。  
马尔福的手臂高举在空中，低头看着那只猫，不知该怎么办才好。  
“不，不是我的。”金发少年回答，警惕地看着哈利。他把双手放下，放在腿的两侧，确保不碰猫。哈利甜蜜地喵喵叫，假装是一个普通的熟人。马尔福当然知道他不是。  
“好吧，它似乎喜欢你。”萨曼莎说着，小心翼翼地把身子挪开，猫那锐利的目光突然转向她的方向。  
马尔福只是瞪着。  
“走开。”他盯着腿上毛茸茸的动物命令道。他的语气并不像他想的那样坚定。哈利看得出他不舒服。他脖子上淡淡的红晕足以说明问题。哈利不顾他的观察，无视金发少年的意愿。他蜷成一团，把小小的下巴搁在马尔福的大腿上。  
他要保护他的东西。  
“我们应该继续下棋吗？”康纳疑惑地看着猫问道：“离你走还有五分钟。”  
马尔福似乎很矛盾。然而，几秒钟后，他迅速抓住这个毛茸茸的球，站了起来。  
“不好意思。”他咬牙切齿地咕哝着，带着那只扭动着的猫匆匆走出公共休息室。  
金发少年匆匆穿过几条空走廊才停下来。当他们远远地走到听不见的地方，路上没有任何窥探的目光时，德拉科把猫放了下来。哈利优雅地降落在冰冷的石头走廊上，试图让自己的心平静下来。他的本能仍因被人突然抓住而感到不快。  
“变回来，波特，我们得谈谈。”马尔福咆哮道。  
哈利畏缩了一下，但还是照做了。他一变回自己的人类样子，马尔福就把他往墙上猛推。这似乎是他处理问题的首选方法。  
“哎哟！干嘛？”哈利抱怨道。  
“你究竟在干嘛？”斯莱特林不顾格兰芬多痛苦的声音问道。  
哈利保持安静。当他跳到金发少年的腿上时，他还没有真正想清楚。他肯定没有想到马尔福会对这件事这么生气。他的反应刺痛着他。  
马尔福耐心地等着，一直盯着他。这激怒了哈利，一股强烈的愤怒涌进他的胸膛，抑制住太痛苦了。  
他瞪回来：“我不喜欢！”哈利几乎咆哮出声。  
“你在说什么？”  
哈利深吸了一口气。他压住怒火，凝视着那愤怒的目光。  
“她碰你的时候，我不喜欢。”他解释说，然后屏住呼吸，期待着最坏的结果。  
马尔福对哈利沉下脸。  
“你这是什么意思？”他皱着眉头问道。  
“没有别的，我就是不喜欢。”哈利固执地回答。他惊讶地发现自己的语气竟然如此平静，所有渴望在胃里跳动。  
“你为什么不高兴？”马尔福想知道。他的声音更低沉了，眼睛好奇地搜寻着。  
“我不知道。”哈利轻声说。  
他们的位置略有改变。马尔福的脸离哈利的脸只有几英寸，呼吸急促。斯莱特林苍白的皮肤被走廊上淡淡的月光照着，哈利在不同的环境下都会欣赏它。他太专注于自己的私人空间被突然入侵。格兰芬多感到一股温暖而诱人的气息从他的嘴唇上掠过，他禁不住打了个寒颤。  
“你是说你喜欢我吗，波特？”马尔福低声说，吓得格兰芬多的脊背猛地一震。他的心跳停止了，但同时，快速涌动的血液又加速了他的兴奋。  
哈利想说点什么。  
而马尔福狠狠地吻住了他。


	5. 晚礼服与朗姆酒

下沉中。  
哈利有一种感觉，这就是溺水的感觉。这里的罪魁祸首不是水，而是马尔福。  
都是他的错。德拉科和他那危险无情的嘴唇，他们饥渴的吻和接吻后莫名的绝望…  
哈利喘不过气来，不知怎的，这正合他的意。事实上马尔福，或者说德拉科可能想要他，以及他的吻带给他生命的活力，这些都比氧气来得更重要。  
最后，溺水是不可能的。这真是太甜蜜了，太令人兴奋了，这种感觉太强烈了，简直不能把它看作是一件不祥的事情。他口申口令着，也许德拉科也有。他不能说话，他跟不上节奏。他的大脑同时处理上百万的事情，他从来都不擅长这个。  
德拉科的热情更加坚定地感染了他。哈利感到有一只手轻扶他的脖子，大拇指触碰着他的脸颊。他不明白为什么会得到这样一个温柔的表示，但这给了他强烈的感情，他很享受。  
吻中断了，哈利攥紧了德拉科的衬衫。它不会结束，至少现在还不会。幸运的是，金发少年的嘴唇离开的并不远，它们贴在哈利的嘴角。德拉科把前额靠在哈利的额头上，平静下呼吸。轻扶格兰芬多脖子的手深深的插入他的头间。  
“哈利…”斯莱特林开口轻语着。  
哈利感到话语的热度在抚摸他的嘴唇，这让他想要更多。他更加热切地吻着德拉科，希望表达他是多么地想要他。  
他很害怕醒来后发现那不是真的，德拉科其实并没有低声说出他的名字，或者他不得不重新把德拉科想成马尔福来保持一点理智。  
哈利刚要接受这种可能性，远处的声音就传到了他昏昏沉沉的脑子里。在接吻带来的欢愉中，他努力集中注意力。没过多久，他就听到了脚步声。一想到要被发现，哈利就惊慌失措，把德拉科推开。  
“有人来了。”他低声解释突然分开的原因。  
他们还没来得及喘口气，赫敏和罗恩就出现了，一个“荧光闪烁”照亮了他们所在的小路，他们手里拿着活点地图。  
“哈利！”当他们终于找到他时，都松了一口气：“一切都好吗？”  
哈利从来没对他们的出现如此的失望过。  
“是的，我很好。”慌乱的格兰芬多用一种不同寻常的嘶哑声音对他们说。  
“我们只是…在说话.”他瞥了一眼德拉科，补充道。与他相比，那个金发少年显得十分沉稳。哈利仍然强忍着脸红，试图掩饰自己的勃起。他非常感激大厅里一片漆黑。  
“噢…好吧。”赫敏说。她看起来不舒服。聪明的女巫可能觉察到他们打断了一件重要的事情。  
“那么…我们在公共休息室等你。”罗恩告诉哈利。  
“好的…”  
格兰芬多带着几分内疚地看着他最好的朋友们转身离去，而后者的脸上仍然挂着关切的神情。  
“你应该和他们一起。”哈利转向德拉科时，他冷静的声音说。  
格兰芬多感到一阵剧痛扼住了他的心。哈利有一种不祥的预感，他已经被拒绝了，像达利的旧玩具一样被抛弃了，他们甚至没有说话。  
“我得去个地方。”德拉科告诉他。  
“这个时候？”他质问道。这也太晚了，而且八年级也要遵守宵禁时间。  
“是的，波特。”德拉科说。他的语气中夹杂着一丝痛苦和受伤，哈利无法把它和他们目前的讨论联系起来。  
“现在吗？”哈利不得不问。当然，德拉科可以抽出一点时间告诉他为什么吻他。  
“现在。”金发少年坚持说。  
哈利沮丧地咬牙切齿。  
德拉科似乎感觉到哈利的不快，他严厉的表情变得柔和了许多。  
“我真的得走了。我和女校长约好了。”他坦白的说。  
哈利尽量装出不担心的样子。  
“为了什么事？”他问道。  
德拉科叹了口气。他没有理会格兰芬多皱着眉头的提问，转身离开了。  
走进走廊几步后，金发少年回头看了看。  
“去找你的朋友吧。”他鼓励道。  
哈利无法想象现在回到公共休息室的情景，他会厌恶她自己。他想知道金发少年的感受。他会担心德拉科会见麦格教授的原因。  
他追上了斯莱特林。  
“我和你一起走。”哈利说，这不是什么建议。  
德拉科走路有点踉跄，他琢磨着格兰芬多的决心。哈利翠绿色的眼睛严厉地盯着他，步伐坚定。  
“好吧。”德拉科让步了。  
他们走得很安静。他们上了几级楼梯，经过几副打瞌睡的肖像，拐了好几个弯，绕过盔甲，避开幽灵，直到格兰芬多再也受不了为止。  
“你为什么吻我？”  
德拉科的肩膀僵硬了。  
“跟你吻我是同样的原因。”他说。  
“所以原因是什么？”哈利进一步激他。  
“我无法得知，波特。你来告诉我原因。” 德拉科冷笑着说。哈利觉得这种反应很奇怪。一阵尴尬的沉默之后，格兰芬多试图弄清事情的原由。他弄不明白德拉科为什么是个有两副面孔。最后，他把这个想法抛到脑后。还有别的事情比这个秘密更重要。  
“你被开除了吗？”哈利脱口而出，担心得说不出话来。  
德拉科奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“没有。你为什么这么想？”  
哈利犹豫了。  
“前几天晚上…宵禁后你出去了.”他解释道。  
“你也是，”德拉科傻笑着提醒他，“不过我想他们永远也不敢开除那个黄金男孩。”  
“别那样叫我。”  
德拉科抬起头来。“不喜欢这种关注？”  
“当然不。”格兰芬多愤愤地说。  
“不过也有好的一面。”金发美女平静地争辩道。  
哈利怀疑地看了他一眼：“比如？”  
“你是未经注册的阿尼马格斯。我怀疑他们不会把这种恩惠扩大到其他任何人身上。”  
德拉科说得有道理，哈利想，但他如此渴望保持匿名的全部原因首先是他的名气，它引起了许多不必要的注意。  
“前几天，我几乎被迫坐着接受了魔法部的一个人物的采访。”哈利回忆说：“他看着我就像看着一块肥，他因为资助了霍格沃茨而获得了一张入场金券。这是令人难以置信的不愉快。”  
他们又拐了一个弯。这时城堡里静悄悄的，他们只遇到过一对拉文克劳的学生。  
“对马富克劳首相来说，不愉快是一个好词。”德拉科说，哈利很惊讶。  
“你怎么知道我在说他？”  
金发少年似乎在保持沉默和诚实回答之间左右为难。  
哈利叹了口气：“来吧，告诉我，我可以保守秘密。”他向他保证。  
斯莱特林犹豫了。  
“我匿名把遗产捐给了霍格沃茨。”  
哈利差点儿惊掉了下巴。  
“在重建期间，麦格教授仍然会给我发送委员会的最新消息，即使我的名字不在名单上。马富克劳的信里总是插着一张浮夸的便条。他喜欢吹嘘自己的贡献，他真的很喜欢提醒人们他的头衔。”德拉科嘲笑道。  
“噢…太…慷慨了。” 哈利从惊讶中恢复过来后说道。一想到这个混球在这方面做得很好，他感到莫名的自豪。哈利猜想德拉科是在试图弥补他的过去。  
“为什么要匿名？”他开口问道。  
过了一会儿，走廊里的寂静才被打破。  
“我还没有原谅自己。在我这么做之前，没有人应该这么做。”德拉科忧郁地回答。  
哈利以为他能理解，但他礽痛苦地揪心着。  
“当你做到这一点时，告诉我。那么，我可以告诉你，过去就是过去。你不再是那个大混球儿了，德拉科。你现在只是个普通的饭桶了。”他嘲弄地笑着说。哈利的意思：百分之百。  
德拉科点点头，继续装出一副无动于衷的样子。然而，哈利已经很熟练地读懂了他那双迷人的银色眼睛中蕴含的情感，他知道他的话意义重大。  
过了一会儿，金发少年尖锐的声音宣布:“我们到了。”他语气中奇怪的变化再次证明了德拉科确实具有人类的情感。  
哈利吃惊地看着面前守卫着的滴水嘴兽。这同行的路途也太短了吧。  
“双层巧克力馅饼。”德拉科说出口令，以便得到通往女校长办公室的通道。  
他并没有特意邀请格兰芬多，但后者还是跟着他上了大理石楼梯。  
“晚上好，马尔福先生。”麦格教授走进她的办公室说。当她的目光落在哈利身上时，她看上去吃了一惊。  
“波特先生！”她担忧地说，她的目光在他俩身上巡视：“你为什么在这儿？一切都还好吗？”  
她似乎预料到会有可怕的消息。不然为什么这俩互相看不惯对方的敌人会站在她的办公室里？  
哈利很快安慰了她。  
“我只是陪着他。”他平静地说。  
她吃了一惊，向德拉科寻求确认，他点头表示同意。  
“很好，”麦格教授说，看上去有些不确定。她显然觉得很奇怪。“那么请坐。”  
他们都坐了下来，女巫把注意力转向金发少年。  
她笑着说:“他们要求更多。”哈利从没见过她笑得那么灿烂。  
“多少?”德拉科冷静地问。  
“每月多一个袋子。他们高度赞扬了你送来的粪便的质量。”  
哈利的脑子刹那间空白——她说到了“粪便”吗？  
“那我就需要繁殖更多的皮恩考茨了。”德拉科说。  
“可以。”麦格教授同意了。  
她停了一会儿，又思考了片刻。  
“你知道…他们又提出要付钱了。”她期待地看着他说。  
德拉科摇了摇头：“请告诉他们这是慈善事业，您一定要坚持。”  
麦格似乎有点失望：“现在给你声誉还不晚，这种构成部分需要很多努力。”  
“不，当来自于一个前食死徒就不一样了。最好让他们认为是您送的。”  
女校长重重地叹了口气：“好吧，那么…”  
哈利感觉他们以前已经谈过很多次了。  
他们默默地离开了办公室，哈利认为此刻是询问这么多萦绕在脑海中的问题的最好时机。  
“这么说，麦格教授当时就知道了。” 他再次向斯莱特林确认了这一点。  
德拉科得意地笑了笑。  
“她知道。以及，我，实际上是有权利在午夜时候，闲逛大厅的，不像某些人。”  
哈利翻了个白眼。  
“为什么非得在晚上呢？他们用鸟粪做什么？”他问道。  
从他们散步到猫头鹰屋的路途中，哈利知道圣芒戈收到了这些袋子，但它们的确切用途还是个谜。  
“鸟儿只在晚上喝花蜜。它被注入了药剂。我必须在它们每天晚上进食前一小时给花蜜添加配料。每周一次，我收集这些粪便，然后把它们送到治疗师那里，他们会为那些飞行时受到外伤的人做一种特制的药剂，它还能帮助那些饱受歇斯底里症和战争相关焦虑折磨的巫师们。”德拉科解释道。  
哈利深受感动。  
“你会成为一个伟大的魔药专家的。”他评论道。毕竟德拉科已经知道了这剂药，成功地制成了它的主要成分，并得到了资深治疗师们的赞扬。  
金发少年对他的话报以一个温暖而扭曲的微笑，这使格兰芬多的心都燃烧起来了。  
哈利需要他，所有的他——德拉科尖锐的讽刺和他隐藏的温柔。他希望斯莱特林对他的兴趣能像他一样浓厚。如果不是，他就是一只废掉了的猫。  
他们已经走到回到宿舍的一半路途了。哈利心里思量着如何向德拉科询问他亲吻背后的意图。当远处的光照亮了他们选择的圆形走廊时，他不得不停止了计划。可能是荧光闪烁魔咒造成的光在旋转的墙壁后面闪闪发亮，伴随着笑声的回响。  
德拉科停下脚步，怒视着接近的光。  
“波特，现在正是消失的好时候。”他急切地低声说。  
哈利担心地看了他一眼，然后接受了他的建议，变成了一只不起眼的黑猫。  
”德拉科•马尔福。真是太巧了！”在荧光闪烁制造光源的背后，一个令人毛骨悚然的声音说道。点亮的魔杖微微放下，三个人影映入眼帘。  
哈利感觉到他们在捣鬼。讽刺的是，他们中有一个人似乎是巡视的级长。德拉科保持着安静和警觉，随时准备在需要的时候抓住他的魔杖。哈利在黑暗中一动也不动，以免引起他们的注意。如果发生了什么事，它准备用爪子。  
“我们听到了一些关于你的奇怪的谣言。”那个小分队的头头儿开口说道。这是一个长相普通的男孩，一年级学生的圆脸，三年级学生的身高。  
“很明显，你使用昏迷咒的速度很快。”他苦笑的说：“昨天早上我们发现我们的两个孩子被绑起来了。他们吓坏了，说他们突然被你袭击了。”  
哈利吞下一个嘶嘶声。突然？真是一派胡言。  
“你知道，我们自己也很会念咒语，不同的种类。也许你想看看？”  
他们笑着说。  
他们的手动了一下，三个紫色的咒语从魔杖里向德拉科射出。金发少年及时施了个防护咒，并立即进行了报复。不知怎么的，发出攻击的学生倒在了地上，他们的身体僵硬得像一块石头。德拉科一句话也没说，魔杖还藏在袖子里。  
无杖魔法，无声魔法…  
哈利感到一股骄傲和占有欲交织在一起，顺着脊椎往上爬，一直蔓延到尾巴尖。德拉科施展了无杖魔法！要掌握它是极其困难的，然而哈利对他所看到的一切深信不疑。  
当金发少年大步向前走去，把那些僵硬的学生们留在硬邦邦的地板上时，格兰芬多猫吓了一跳。他紧紧地跟在后面，他的小爪子在冰冷潮湿的石头上快速地移动着。  
当他们到达公共休息室时，时间还早，学生们占满了每一个舒适的座位。德拉科径直朝自己的床走去，没有理会康纳邀请他结束象棋比赛的喊声。哈利溜进金发少年的房间，恢复了人形，因为没有其他人在场。  
格兰芬多把高级的锁门咒扔在旋转门上，站在金发少年的床边。他仔细地看着他。德拉科选择坐在被窝里，一言不发。他的内心似乎在冒火。哈利觉得现在不是重温刚才走廊里发生的事情的时候。有什么东西在告诉他要等德拉科主动谈起这件事。  
哈利没有问任何问题，而是坐在他旁边，把头靠在金发少年的肩上。格兰芬多觉得他微微颤动了一下，但德拉科并没有让他走开。哈利认为这是个好兆头。  
哈利的嘴唇离德拉科柔软的脖子如此近。他很想靠得更近一点，亲吻它，但他想表现出他的接近是一种安慰，而不是调情，所以他克制住了。  
“德拉科？”他平静地小声问。他等待着一个答案，但这个答案只以一种糟糕的被压抑住的颤抖展现出来。哈利的心慢慢膨胀起来，看来他至少对那个金发的人产生了一些影响，感到非常欣慰。  
“我要赶在有人发现门锁上之前走。”哈利说：“你…会没事吧?”  
“我很好，波特。”德拉科严厉地嘀咕着。  
哈利抽离几步，仔细端详着金发少年的脸。  
他哼了一声：“你当然是。”哈利讽刺地说。  
德拉科不理他。  
格兰芬多感觉到有什么东西——什么东西不对劲，但他随后发誓自己会找出来的。  
“我要走了”他说。“明天见。”  
尽管哈利很想留下来和德拉科当面谈谈接吻的事，但他还是有事要做。  
哈利又变成毛茸茸的一团离开了宿舍，沿着他早些时候走过的路走了回去。当他离目的地足够时，他又变回了人形。  
他坚定的脚步把他带到了三个学生面前，他们躺在地上，被一种持续的咒语定住了。他拿出魔杖撤销了它。  
“哈利•波特！感谢梅林，你找到我们了，否则我们会冻僵的。”那个级长夸张地说到，然后跌跌撞撞地站起来，感激地笑了。  
“发生什么事了？”哈利问他们三个。他的语气过分的亲密。  
“我们当时四处闲逛，然后马尔福攻击了我们。”那位圆圆脸的学生解释道，由于生气和尴尬，他的脸涨得通红。  
“噢？…真的吗?”哈利用一种天真得令人迷惑的语气问道。  
没有人回答。他们似乎感觉到有什么不对劲。  
“你被攻击了？”哈利假笑着问。这很难掩饰他增长的怒气。  
他的眼睛锐利，脸色阴暗。一场猛烈的暴风雨似乎从里面袭来，把走廊的氛围冻得像隐形的摄魂怪，男孩们不住的颤抖着。  
“是的！”胖乎乎的那个尖叫着：“我们没看清到底是怎么发生的，那个食死徒渣滓不应该…”  
哈利一把抓住男孩的衣领，把他提了起来，男孩顿时住了口。当男孩被那双瞪着他的充斥着怒意的眼睛吓得大叫时，他内心的野兽并没有退缩。哈利感觉到其他学生在动，但他发出一种令人寒心的目光，表示如果他们干涉，会感到非常痛苦，他们僵住了。凡是头脑正常的人都不会对这个活过两次的男孩横加指责，尤其是当他的眼睛几乎因愤怒而发红的时候。  
“都仔细听着，你们几个。”哈利咆哮道。他以前从未有如此强烈地保护欲。显然，德拉科能照顾好自己，但哈利的脑子里却有一种简单的想法——无论如何都要保护好他。  
“你们可以萨博，如果有人惹了德拉科，他们就得来给我解释。你以为我现在生气了？别后悔，等着瞧，你们试试看。”  
尖锐的话语在寂静的夜晚回荡。他放开了那个摇摇晃晃的可怜男孩，最后瞪了他们三个一眼，然后走开了。  
哈利可以指望他们来散播这个宣言。  
惹怒德拉科是他的工作。  
“哈利，昨晚发生什么了？”在前往早餐的路上，赫敏问道。  
“我们接吻了。”  
幸运的是，哈利不容易脸红，但就在他快要脸红的时候，他的两个朋友呆呆地看着他。  
“赫敏，别尖叫。”哈利预先警告道。  
“我不会的。”她羞愧地撒谎道。  
“你们现在是一对儿吗？”罗恩想知道。  
“我不知道。”哈利补充道，在他朋友的脸上搜寻着任何敌意的迹象。罗恩这么快接受德拉科，他还是有点吃惊。  
“你是什么意思？”  
“我们没有讨论这件事。”哈利解释说。  
“嗯，他肯定喜欢你，如果他吻了你的话。”赫敏推测说。  
“我不确定有这么简单，也许他在利用我干点什么。”哈利说，一种可怕的念头在他脑海里萦绕了一整夜。也许这就是为什么那个金发少年还很冷淡。不知怎么的，很难相信他的感情得到了回报。  
“他最好别这样。”他们来到格兰芬多的餐桌时，罗恩说。  
哈利目不转睛地盯着座位，脑子里忙着思考着什么，而他的朋友们都坐了下来。  
像往常一样，他一走进大厅，眼睛就不由自主地发现了德拉科。哈利知道他、扎比尼和康纳一起吃饭。  
“伙计们，我要…走了。”哈利说。  
他们没有时间问他。格兰芬多学生大步走向斯莱特林的桌子，眼睛盯着一个未察觉到他目光的金发少年。当他在旁边坐下，抓起一个盘子时，大厅里一片寂静。哈利暗自庆幸，他接过一片烤面包，开始用一种完美的漫不经心的样子往上面涂奶油。  
他们周围很快就产生了窃窃私语。哈利•波特坐在斯莱特林的桌旁。这是新闻。更让人吃惊的是，女校长对此却漠不关心。哈利曾指望他“黄金男孩”的头衔能左右她不干涉的决定。他以前从来没有用他的名声做任何事。他觉得这个想法令人反感。然而，对于德拉科，格兰芬多似乎很难遵循他的原则。哈利没有想太多。他毕竟只是坐在另一个学院的桌子旁。许多学生过去都这样做过，甚至都没有再看一眼。  
而且这是值得的。  
“波特，你在干什么？”德拉科小声说道。  
“和你一起吃早饭。”  
哈利咬了一口吐司，试图显得无所谓。  
“你在吸引大家的注意力。”德拉科指责道。  
哈利耸了耸肩以掩饰他的紧张。他在一个未知的领域，这是令人生畏的。以梅林的名义，他为什么决定坐在这里？  
“波特。”德拉科对这个少年的持续沉默发出嘶嘶声。  
“德拉科，你什么时候开始和黄金男孩做朋友的？”扎比尼讽刺道，但收到了一个冰冷的瞪视。  
“自从我请他帮助提升我的魔药课以来。”哈利撒了个谎。  
“走开，波特。”金发少年郎咆哮道。  
哈利无视了他的话：“我有一个问题：你要和谁一起去参加冬季舞会?”哈利向大家提问，但他只是对德拉科的选择感兴趣。  
“知道这个对你有什么好处，波特？”康纳问道。从他的微笑中透出一丝谨慎，仿佛这个少年怀疑这个黄金男孩有不可告人的目的。  
“你们可以叫我哈利。”格兰芬多坦率地请求道。  
“那么，知道这个对你有什么好处呢，哈利？”德拉科的搭档纠正了错误。  
“我只是在闲聊。这总比干等着德拉科停下怒视强。”  
“那还得过一段时间。”扎比尼笑着说：“他很擅长这个。我想总有一天他的脸会永远愁眉不展的。”  
德拉科的眉头皱得更厉害了。他抿了一口茶，专注于倾斜他的茶杯喝茶，而不是玩笑话。  
“我和凯西一起去，”康纳指着坐在桌子另一头的一个可爱的淡黄色头发的女孩说。  
“我会和可爱的韦斯莱一起去。”扎比尼骄傲地说。  
哈利吃惊地把头往后一仰：“金妮？”  
扎比尼咧着嘴笑：“你不是嫉妒吧？”  
“不，我只是感到惊讶。”哈利承认道。德拉科在座位上挪动了一下身子。格兰芬多没有错过金发少年对他们谈论的话题的表现出明显的兴趣。他的怒容缓和了一些，不再那么盯着茶看了。哈利想知道德拉科是否听说过他和金妮分手的传闻。  
“你最好对她好一点。她有很多人在照顾她，她很活泼。”哈利笑着说。  
“我喜欢活波的人。”扎比尼咧嘴一笑。  
“那么，德拉科，你和谁一起去？”哈利希望语气是随意的。  
“不关你的事，波特。”德拉科咬了一口果酱面包。  
“他要和萨曼莎一起去。”康纳露出一个别扭的笑容，表达了他对萨曼莎外貌的看法。  
哈利的血管里涌起了一阵妒忌。德拉科为什么要和那个漂亮女孩一起去？  
“德拉科不能让她把他单独留下。”扎比尼窃笑着，哈利愤怒的心平静下来。  
“你不想和她一起去吗？”他问金发少年。希望他漫不经心的语气掩盖了他有多在乎他的回答。  
德拉科灰色的眼睛转向哈利，沉默而狡黠。  
“不。”  
他的语气稍微柔和了一些。  
哈利的希望越来越大，为什么不呢？他想让德拉科承认他对哈利有好感，他的亲吻和挑逗的低语不是利用他的计谋，也许他爱他。他没有问。  
“他讨厌他们拍他马屁。”扎比尼笑着说。  
德拉科在桌子底下踢了他一脚，有效地让他闭上嘴，康纳微微一笑。哈利在剩下的早餐时间里一言不发，暗自渴望得到德拉科的心。他想回到朋友们身边，安抚自己被拒绝的奇怪感觉。唯一能让他留在斯莱特林餐桌上的是德拉科温暖地扫视他的目光，还有他那美妙的气息。  
接下来的几天时间，哈利希望德拉科能有所行动。他远远地注视着他，想象斯莱特林会把他按在公共休息室的沙发上偷个吻。他想象着他炽热的呼吸，在课堂上在他耳边低语着邪恶的事情，即使他们从来没有坐在一起。他考虑过很多次在晚上进入德拉科的房间，衔住他的嘴唇，把他的手拉到他结实的胸膛上，摩擦他的臀部，让斯莱特林为他口申口令。相反，哈利竭力摆脱那些性梦，他讨厌自己多么想要那个金发少年，但他不会卑躬屈膝。他拒绝让德拉科知道他究竟获得了自己多少情感。他的自尊心不允许…起码是现在。  
他没有再和德拉科一起吃早餐。  
周五，走廊里传来一阵兴奋的嗡嗡声。考试结束，圣诞假期即将来临，学生们情绪高涨。最重要的是，大礼堂在晚上会举办冬季舞会。  
哈利决定留在霍格沃茨过圣诞节。他被邀请和赫敏一起去韦斯莱家的陋居。起初，他并没有问题，他本想和他的代理家人一起过圣诞节。然而，当他想起城堡在他心中点燃的舒适感时，他的犹豫就增加了。霍格沃茨是他的第一个真正的家，假期里，这里令人心旷神怡。他几乎可以独享这座城堡。他可以独处，彻底的融入节日氛围。也许，只是也许，因为他希望德拉科能留下来。  
当女校长为留校学生登记名字时，哈利把他的纠结告诉了她。麦格教授解决了这个问题，她允许他在圣诞节使用她的飞路网往返于陋居。  
哈利从沉思中走出来，重新调整了他的领结。  
“这次有了一套真正的西装，终于可以松口气了。”罗恩一边说，一边在白衬衫外面套上一件黑色马甲，准备参加舞会。他们和纳威、西莫和、迪安一起住在寝室里，他们似乎都比哈利对舞会的感觉更兴奋。  
哈利同时穿上了和罗恩一样的传统无尾礼服。然而，在赫敏的坚持下，他选择了一件翡翠色的马甲和一条领带。他当时并没有太在意颜色，但当他看着镜子里的自己时，他承认这是一次美妙的触动。罗恩有一个深紫红色的蝴蝶结，和他女朋友的衣服很相配。哈利知道她暗地里买了什么，他迫不及待地想看看罗恩的脸，好让他一眼就认出她来。  
“你确定这些麻瓜的衣服没问题吗？”姜黄色头发的少年问道，带着含蓄赞赏的眼光看着镜子：“它们并不完全是传统礼服长袍。”  
哈利窃笑起来：“你愿意穿你在圣诞舞会上穿的那件旧衣服吗？”  
“梅林！不！我宁愿是燕尾胡。"  
“燕尾服。”哈利纠正。  
“是啊。再说，这是赫敏的主意。我不想让她失望。”  
“每个人都准备好了吗？”几分钟后，西莫问他的同伴们有没有套装上的小问题。哈利咕哝了一声回答。  
“梅林的胡子哈利！”  
“什么？”这个黑发少年痛苦地口申口令着，一看到西莫脸上突如其来的震惊表情，他的内脏里就感到一阵小小的恐慌。  
青少年的吹口哨：“你看起来很性感！”  
哈利尴尬地用一只手捋了捋凌乱的头发。  
迪安表示同意：“他看起来就像节日里一名魁地奇赛场上的模特。”迪安赞同道：“女孩们今晚会更加蜂拥而至！专门为了你！！”  
哈利翻了个白眼：“我们走吧。”他说，选择不去讨论女孩们对他来说实际上有多不重要。  
他们是最先到达大会堂的人之一。在观看了五分钟的特别装饰和派对安排后，他们感到无聊了，西莫从他的礼服长袍里拿出一包爆炸弹来玩。半小时后，卢娜和赫敏加入了他们。  
哈利看着罗恩拿着她的衣服，他那布满雀斑的脸上的红晕使他非常高兴。赫敏的紫红色连衣裙背带搭在肩上，背上开襟，露出一大片白皙的皮肤。在前面，顶部松散地挂在她苍白的胸部，完美地覆盖着她的胸部。罗恩注意到她的裙子在大腿以上，脸一下子红了起来。  
“你觉得怎么样？”她会意地笑着问他们。她转过身来，令人惊讶地穿着高跟鞋站好。  
罗恩目瞪口呆。  
“你看上去棒极了，敏。”哈利为他们俩补充道。  
“你们俩看起来很时髦。”她说，感激地咧嘴一笑。  
音乐响起时，情侣们手拉手聚集在舞池里。哈利的舞伴是个高个子姑娘，脸上一副百无聊赖的样子。她是他认识的唯一一个不在乎他是谁的人。事实上，除了她收集的会唱歌的青蛙，她什么都不关心。这有点令人毛骨悚然。  
“我不知道我给它们留的苍蝇够不够晚上吃。”女孩在第一支舞跳到一半时若有所思地说：“我不想给他们太多，因为那样他们会唱得很滑稽，但现在我很担心。我本来应该多给他们一份点心的。”  
哈利带着她转圈，懒得评论。跳完第二支舞后，他找了个借口，逃向无酒精的饮料，已经被女孩的沉思弄得筋疲力尽了。他喝了一杯有气泡的粉红色饮料，希望它尝起来有点像浆果的味道。他的眼睛扫视着这群欢腾的学生，寻找着一个他特别渴望看到高大的金发少年。  
“哈利！”他听到一个咯咯笑的声音在他旁边叫着。他转过头来，奋力抱怨了一声。  
“你好，帕瓦蒂，你好，罗米达。”他向那些脸红的女孩打招呼。他刚一开口，又有三个女孩围了上来。  
“你今晚看起来很英俊，哈利。”罗米达用梦幻般的眼神说，其他人都点头表示同意。  
“呃，谢谢。”哈利局促不安地说，从一群仰慕者中间走开了一步。  
“你穿的是什么衣服？”一个年轻的学生问，向他逼近。  
“是燕尾服。”另一个回答说，向前迈了一步。  
“我得走了。”哈利粗鲁地说。他从他们身边挤过去，快步走着，迫不及待地想找个地方独自放松一下，享受一下节日的气氛。他绕过几对情侣，与德拉科面对面。  
他们都停住了，避免了一次身体碰撞。  
哈利停下来，带着难以掩饰的敬畏凝视着他的爱慕之人。  
德拉科挺直的肩膀上披着一件黑色长袍。它的织物上装饰着丰富的银丝线。下面是一件贴身的白衬衫，紧裹着他的肌肉，裤子合身极了。他的金发故意乱蓬蓬的，不像哈利的，给人一种高贵的坏男孩的感觉。哈利想摸摸它，想把它弄得一团糟——如果他要把最完美的目标放在床上的话。德拉科的衬衫领口紧紧地系着一条光滑的森林绿领结。如果可能的话，哈利会把一根手指伸进它下面，露出那苍白的皮肤。他的嘴会沿着在脖子而下，品尝那没有瑕疵的皮肤。一两个吻痕肯定适合他那迷人的套装。哈利把那双灰色的眼睛留到最后。当他看着在它们时，他注意到它们比他记忆中的要暗得多，其中熔化的银呈现出一种危险的颜色。它们透露着饥渴和欲望。哈利在它们的刺激下发抖。  
“波特…”德拉科用嘶哑的声音向他打招呼。这让哈利的欲望爆发了。  
“嘿…”  
“斯莱特林的颜色真的很适合你.”金发少年假装惊讶地说，然后傻笑了一下。这和那天早上斯莱特林给哈利的嘲笑大不相同。  
“你自己也不错，马尔福。”哈利回答。德拉科挑起一只眉毛。  
“又开始叫姓氏了？波特，我可没半途而废，波特。”  
格兰芬多的心怦怦直跳。德拉科在跟他调情。哈利皱起了眉头。他真的希望那个饭桶对待他的态度更加一致。这样，哈利就不会那么困惑了。  
“你的头发真乱。”德拉科沉默了一会儿说。哈利的反应是瞪着他，但他很可怜地失败了。金发少年的脸上有一种温柔的表情，哈利的思绪又回到了他变成毛球在斯莱特林床上撒泼打滚的时候。德拉科表示喜爱的表情和当时一样，同样令人费解。  
过了一会儿，德拉科慢吞吞地说:“虽然你和你的同伴一样的令人惊讶，但我得走了。我的舞伴需要点心。”  
德拉科恋恋不舍地瞥了哈利一眼，从人群中溜了出去。哈利不敢肯定这是有意的触摸，但他还是沉浸在它带给他的温暖和熟悉的气味中。  
在那之后，哈利努力寻找一个休息的地方。无论他走到哪里，都有一群羞红了脸的学生请他跳舞或给他喝有着奇怪颜色的饮料。在那天夜里，他蹲在两棵小圣诞树后面，享受了几分钟的宁静。从他的藏身之处，他可以清楚地看到舞池。赫敏和罗恩似乎随着不同于其他人的节奏摇摆，完全沉浸在彼此的陪伴中。哈利羡慕他们。另一方面，他的青蛙夫人却在独自跳舞，奇怪地满足于独自一人。她比露娜略胜一筹。  
当他看到德拉科时，一种苦涩的感觉涌上了他的心头。斯莱特林的手握着萨曼莎，轻轻地随着舒缓的音乐引导她。哈利不由自主地感到嫉妒，尽管金发少年的厌烦情绪似乎已经高到可以从他那张扑克脸上看出来。德拉科每隔一段时间就会漫不经心地扫视一下人群，哈利喜欢认为他是在看他一眼。这使他的夜晚更容易忍受。  
“噢！波特…”一个惊恐的声音在他身边尖叫了几分钟。当哈利看到是谁来打扰他的平静时，他强忍住邪恶的笑容。  
“你们好。”格兰芬多很高兴地向他们打招呼。是那天晚上那个胖脸男孩打来的。在他旁边是一个可爱的女孩，他正在拉着手。他们可能是在寻求一些隐私。  
“我很抱歉。”那个胖胖的男孩瞥了一眼。他脸色苍白，睁大了双眼：“我们不是故意要打扰你的！”他又说了一句，然后朝另一个方向急转弯。离哈利很远很远。  
黑发少年咧嘴一笑。现在，每当他在走廊上遇到其中一个男孩时，他们就立刻逃跑。哈利很高兴在那些白痴中间引起了这样的恐惧。他知道他传达的消息很清楚，德拉科被单独留下了。  
“哈利，你要参加我们的晚会吗？”赫敏问他，猫头鹰雕像在午夜吟唱着柔和的歌。与与此同时，天花板上的雪停了下来，只留下一银河闪烁的星星。  
“我没有太多的选择，是吗？”他笑着说。聚会将在他们的公共休息室举行。这是八年级的特权——还可以享受酒精饮料。麦格教授被许多人缠着要她允许例外。最后，她同意了，费尔奇在夜里每半小时露面一次。此外，消息明确说啤酒将在凌晨两点后消失。  
哈利对喝酒不感兴趣。他转而玩游戏，盯着德拉科，他似乎喝得太多了。唯一表明他喝多了的迹象是他脸颊上的红晕越来越强烈。他的姿势保持得很完美，如果他说话，就不会含糊不清。哈利嫉妒他的镇静。  
格兰芬多正在进行他的第三场对弈，对手都是醉醺醺的，这时他注意到德拉科离开座位，独自躲在一个远离萨曼莎的角落里。那个喝醉了的女孩拼命想睁开眼睛。她一直把头靠在德拉科的肩膀上，现在他走了，她却在扶手上流口水。哈利不明白，如果德拉科不喜欢她的陪伴，他为什么不干脆拒绝。看在梅林的份上，他是个斯莱特林！当然，他总能找到摆脱她的办法，不是吗？他从来没有拒绝过其他向他献殷勤的小妞。  
当他们结束游戏时，哈利离开他的座位，只作为一个观战者。他根本不喝酒，这对那些越来越醉的参与者是不公平的。他施了个魔咒。现在是1点40分，这就解释了他为什么现在这么困。他的身体懒洋洋地搭在沙发上，没有穿上衣，领带也解开了，为的是舒服些。公共休息室里很暖和，闷热，空气闻起来像啤酒。  
哈利决定比其他人先上床睡觉，因为他太无聊了，无法保持清醒。然而，当他走进自己的房间时，他改变了主意。他们宿舍里很冷，很寂寞。他决定，与其一个人蜷缩在冰冷的被窝里，不如去某个醉汉的大腿上寻找温暖，看看他会有什么反应。当哈利决定成为阿尼马格斯的时候，他并没有想到无辜的拥抱会成为一种可能的福利。  
格兰芬多很快变成了一只猫，偷偷溜回公共休息室。他敏感的鼻子散发出强烈的酒味。他打了个喷嚏，几乎重新考虑他的计划。他想要感受金发少年的愿望被征服了。哈利并不感到惊讶。他整晚都在想念德拉科，甚至想象着把萨曼莎推到一边，和他一起跳舞、争吵。他对自己感到可悲。  
当他走到德拉科消失的地方时，似乎没有人注意到那只黑猫，也没有人在意。他发现金发少年独自坐在冰冷的地板上。他的背靠在墙上，头向后仰着。他闭着眼睛，呼吸缓慢。他旁边有一瓶朗姆酒。  
哈利轻轻喵了一声宣布他的到来。如果他是人类，他会取笑德拉科喝的晕晕乎乎。也许他也会指责他是个酒鬼，以获得额外的关注。  
德拉科没有回答他，所以他滑入他的膝盖之间，这引起了他的注意。斯莱特林醒了过来，低下头。  
“小绒球。”他打招呼，仍然没有一丝含糊。  
哈利无辜地从膝盖上眨了眨眼。德拉科哼了一声，又把头往后仰，银色的眼睛闭上了。  
“你今晚看上去真棒。”过了一会儿他咕哝道。如果哈利的听力没有提高，他的话就会淹没在公共休息室的嘈杂声中。  
“我想知道如果我是阿尼马格斯，会是什么样子。”德拉科静静地沉思着，他的思绪迅速地从一个话题跳到另一个话题。  
可能是一只雪貂，哈利挖苦地想。  
德拉科把手伸进哈利的毛里，让他的手掌搁在毛茸茸的背上。  
“柔软。”他咕哝着说。格兰芬多的心怦怦直跳，他奋力抵抗着一声越来越高的呼噜声。  
“我得去见妈妈。”德拉科说。在这漫长的一分钟里，哈利竭力克制住自己的本能。  
哈利感兴趣地竖起耳朵。所以，德拉科终究还是要回庄园度假了…  
“她还能意识到周围的环境，她…还好。”金发少年解释道。哈利感到德拉科的手紧紧地抓着他的背。  
“总有一天，她会忘记我是谁…我会回家迎接她。她会害怕\尖叫，要求我离开。她会问个名字，然后叫傲罗。”德拉科想象着，他的声音毫无生气。哈利现在明白是什么驱使斯莱特林喝酒了。这与节日之夜无关。  
德拉科苦涩地笑起来：“更糟的是，她会以为我是卢修斯。”他嘲弄地笑着说。格兰芬多猫依偎在金发少年的大腿上，用一种安慰的姿势让他知道他在听。  
“我曾经仰望着他…现在，我非常恨他。”德拉科承认，并咬紧牙关。哈利知道卢修斯•马尔福因为他的罪行被关在阿兹卡班，但他以前从未从德拉科那里听说过关于他的任何事情。《预言家日报》是他所能得到的唯一消息来源，哈利怀疑金发少年在不喝酒的情况下还会不会说这些话，  
哈利很高兴自己是一只猫。他不知道该说什么。他给金发少年一个小声的喵喵叫。  
“我不跟猫说话，哈利。”德拉科轻声说，哈利的小脑袋立刻警觉起来。  
他叫我哈利！  
他想伸出小爪子在德拉科脸上擦一擦，让他承认他在乎他，至少是一点点，但他作为猫的词汇量确实有限。  
德拉科似乎没有注意到他的疏忽，开始心烦意乱地抚摸那只猫。随着一阵呼噜声在他的胸膛里回响，哈利咒骂起来。他的眼睛仍然闭着，金发少年窃笑起来。后来，德拉科在哈利的耳朵后面挠了挠，那只黑猫融化成了一滩。哈利在斯莱特林的膝上赖了好长时间，享受着德拉科温柔的抚摸和暖意。似乎没有人注意到他们。  
“我头疼。”斯莱特林最终抱怨道。哈利注意到那瓶朗姆酒从他身边消失了，这意味着已经是凌晨两点多了。  
你确实喝了一吨，哈利想，并不觉得奇怪。  
德拉科开始起身。他抓住格兰芬多猫，把它紧紧地抱在胸前，优雅地站了起来。哈利并没有抱怨。他感到很温暖，头一次看到了抓住他的人的二头肌。  
“我该拿你怎么办？”德拉科打量着公共休息室，心里纳闷。这时人群已经大大减少了。哈利注意到洛丽丝夫人嗅了嗅一个昏倒的学生，然后不见了，去找费尔奇。  
你可以带我去睡觉。哈利心里想，咕噜咕噜地叫着，在他怀里轻轻地、稳稳地滚了一圈。  
“猫总是四肢着地，这是真的吗？”德拉科仔细察看了房间后问他。  
哈利的黄绿色的眼睛望着他。  
什么？他只能发出一声“喵”。  
“我想我得试一试。”斯莱特林决定。他吻了吻哈利的头顶，毫不客气地把他摔倒在地。  
哈利惊讶地叫了一声，不体面地摔倒在地上。  
“我想没有。”德拉科看着他挣扎着说。  
哈利瞪着他，希望他毛茸茸的脸能恰当地表达他的愤怒。金发少年的嘴唇落在他头上的感觉几乎弥补了他的冷酷无情。  
你是个混球儿，哈利想。  
“圣诞快乐，小绒球。”德拉科微微一笑，说道：“假期过后见。”  
哈利看着他退回自己的房间。在让门关上之前，德拉科给了他一个微妙但明显温暖的微笑。  
哈利知道他会想念这个的。


	6. 午夜袭击

就像计划的那样，哈利和韦斯莱一家一起过圣诞：他们用温暖的拥抱、美味的食物以及舒适的针织毛衣爱护他。全家人尽了最大的努力来克制对已不在人世的弗雷德的悲伤。金妮对哈利笑得更多了，这似乎表明她终于从他们分手的阴影中走了出来。总的来说，在陋居日子过得还算不错。  
下午晚些时候，哈利正在客厅的一个角落里喝着茶，吃着糖浆馅饼。罗恩和赫敏挤在他身边，形成了一个讨论私人话题的小空间。  
“噢,我知道！他爱着你，但他快要死了，他不希望你在他走后仍沉浸在悲伤里，受尽折磨！”罗恩做出了假设。  
“罗恩，你真是太迟钝了。”赫敏责备道。  
哈利表示同意。他们在讨论德拉科在哈利身边无法保持身体与心理上情感的一致性。到目前为止，他并不喜欢这些假设。  
“他显然是生气了，他吻了你之后，你把他推开了。”赫敏深信不疑地说：“想想吧！你是哈利•波特！想象一下，对于一个过去只能在糟糕的选项里做出选择的人，这是多么可怕的一件事。  
“我看得出来。”罗恩用力点了点头：“就是，这说得通。他一定认为你是不可能想要他的。也许他认为你在玩弄他。”  
哈利挑起一只眉毛，怀疑地问：“那，那个斯莱特林女孩的事又怎么解释呢？”  
他现在能看见赫敏脑子里在飞快地思考着。  
“他想让你吃醋？”她完全怀疑地提出这个观点。  
哈利叹了口气：“真的吗？这听起来很幼稚。”  
“是啊，很明显，他对她一点也不在乎。不然他为什么和她在一起？”罗恩列出理由。  
“我不那么肯定，”赫敏打断他：“很抱歉，我看到他在早餐时给她巧克力和为她泡茶。”  
“噢！他在欺骗她的感情以引起哈利的注意！”罗恩又提供一个观点。  
“伙计们，”哈利恼怒地说：“这太可笑了。”  
“那么这个怎么样？马尔福喜欢你，但他从没想过你也会喜欢他，所以他用一夜情来解决他的性挫折，萨曼莎怀孕了。他仍然喜欢你，但他必须阻止自己表现出来，因为他现在得对她负责了。”  
哈利一想到这里就抱怨起来。  
罗恩对此的热情消失了：“然后我就想不出来其他的了。”  
“他的最后审判将在今年进行。你以为他没有被警告离你远点，也许这就是为什么他表现这么奇怪的原因？”赫敏沉思。  
“什么审讯？”哈利问。  
“他在魔法部的监管下服缓刑，是吗？他将会得到完全的宽恕，还是会受到惩罚，这取决于裁决。”赫敏解释道：“也许如果和你有关系的消息传出去，会有人生气，安排把德拉科送到阿兹卡班。”  
哈利停下来想了想。这是一种可能性，但并不能解释一切。  
“你要知道，这可能就像他为了消遣而想从我这里得到刺激一样简单。”哈利说：“他一定在某个时候意识到我喜欢他，喜欢把我弄糊涂。”  
“好啦，哈利。在冬季舞会上，他目不转睛地盯着你。”赫敏说：“他肯定喜欢你。”  
“他送你圣诞礼物了吗？”罗恩兴奋地问。  
哈利耸耸肩：“如果他有送的话，如果不寄到这里的话，那么就是在我们宿舍一堆粉丝寄的东西下面。”  
圣诞节的早晨，哈利暗戳戳地希望能在韦斯莱家的圣诞树下找到德拉科送的礼物。考虑到他们之间根本没有建立任何关系，这种事情的发生也是不合理的。他们甚至不能称对方为真正的朋友，然而他却仍旧抱有希望。  
“那么，你最后给他送了什么？”罗恩在他喝第二杯茶的时候，急切地问他。  
哈利鼓足了格兰芬多的勇气给德拉科送了一件礼物。他认为这是让金发少年知道他在乎他的好办法。德拉科可以把它看作是一种表示友好的态度或是爱的表白。不管怎样，哈利希望它能表达他对建立某种关系的渴望。  
想出一件合适的礼物花了不少心思。哈利不知道斯莱特林想要什么，需要什么。他只知道自己对魔药和魁地奇感兴趣。最后，当乔治带着他参观笑话商店时，哈利从他那里得到了一个主意。  
“你是怎么想出这些糖果的配方的？”他问满脸雀斑的巫师。哈利对太妃糖的印象特别深刻，太妃糖能暂时失眠，硬糖能让你12个小时不尿尿。他不确定它们是用于个人用途还是用于可怕的报复。  
乔治解释说，他有时会从著名的魔药大师格里高尔•希普克尔(音译：Gregor Hitpuckle)出版的作品中汲取灵感。这位年长的巫师以他的天才技能而闻名，他主动提出为他认为值得花时间的巫师们提供为期一天的私人课程。问题是，很少有人被认为有足够的价值。哈利曾写信给魔药大师，希望他的名气足以引起他的注意。考虑到他经常批评利用名气，他觉得这样做有点虚伪。  
“怎么了？”赫敏轻轻挪了挪，把哈利带回到现实中。  
“我让他和希普克尔大师共度了一个周末。”  
“哇！”罗恩叫道，他很清楚那位巫师是谁：“认真的？希普克尔？”  
哈利点了点头。  
“你是怎么让他同意的？”他问道：“他从不与人相处。”  
“几乎没有。”赫敏纠正道。  
“我答应他，会和他的曾孙女在公园约会。”哈利承认了这一点。哈利耸耸肩。如果和七岁的孩子一起玩沙盒游戏能给他带来一份特别的礼物，他也不在乎。  
当太阳下山，黑暗笼罩着天空时，哈利把长袍盖在麻瓜衣服上，向韦斯莱一家道别，然后通过飞路网络回到霍格沃茨。他从壁炉里走出来，环顾四周。麦格的办公室空无一人，校长们的画像静静地打着盹。  
“圣诞快乐。”他低声对邓布利多说。老人在睡梦中微笑。他对斯内普的画像也说了同样的话，但不像邓布利多，这位前任教授醒了。他那双锐利的眼睛瞪着他。哈利回以咧嘴笑。  
“太晚了，波特，去睡觉吧。”西弗勒斯•斯内普嘶嘶地说。哈利正要离开办公室，教授的嘴角微微上扬，露出一个笑容。  
哈利暗自一笑，走下大理石楼梯。  
他飞快地穿过黑暗冰冷的走廊，急切地想走到床边，看看德拉科是否送了礼物。然而，他在走廊中央突然停了下来，这时一个高大而威严的身影出现在他的途经之路。哈利的第一个念头是躲起来然后调查是谁，但一个低沉的声音冒了出来。它的主人已经知道哈利的存在。  
“哈利•波特。”前面的那个人恶狠狠地冲他打招呼，他的声音很熟悉。  
“你真的一个人过圣诞节吗？我不敢相信我这么幸运。”  
哈利没有理会这个问题。他拿出魔杖，扔出一个“荧光闪烁”。另一个人被突如其来的亮光吓了一跳。  
“马富克劳！” 哈利认出他的眼睛也适应了明亮的光线：“你在这儿干什么？”  
“魔法部事务。”巫师含糊地回答。哈利的手紧紧握住魔杖。  
“在圣诞节的晚上？”马富克劳低下头笑了。  
“你看，我一直想尝试些什么，哈利•波特。”他边说着，边往格兰芬多的方向走近几步。格兰芬多已经为即将到来的危险做好准备，感觉到这位著名的魔法部员工有点神经错乱了。  
“我一直在想…你真的那么伟大吗？”马富克劳好奇地看着哈利，承认道。他那圆圆的眼睛里有一丝疯狂。  
哈利没有料到马富克劳会突然行动。巫师迅速熟练地向哈利发出解除魔杖的咒语，击中了他的手。哈利的魔杖飞到地上，咔哒咔哒的声音在走廊里回荡。  
“当然不会，如果你已经被解除魔杖的话。”马富克劳露出一个邪恶的笑容。  
哈利没有惊慌，尽管没有魔杖的保护，他依旧觉得自己完全暴露了。他不敢回头看他的魔杖，因为他知道这个疯狂的巫师可能会再次发动攻击。  
“哈利•波特魔杖飞来！”马富克劳喊道，魔杖从哈利身边飞过，落在了袭击者肮脏的手中。格兰芬多咽下一声到口边的咒骂。  
“还有几分钟，你亲爱的女校长就会看到我神奇的签名，然后发现我没走。”那个男人说着，他的笑容变得更大了。  
“你想要什么？”哈利平静地要求。  
“向你证明我值得你花时间。我给你发的所有信，所有的邀请都被忽略了！我要让你知道，你会明白的…你还没到拒绝回应我应得的尊重那个位置呢！” 马富克劳咆哮道。  
哈利不敢相信他会因为没有接受邀请而受到攻击。  
“很明显，你能抵抗这种蛮横的诅咒吗？”马富克劳歪着嘴笑着说：“那如果是不受控制的黑魔法呢？”  
哈利想知道他能否施出一个无杖“飞来咒”，然后拿到魔杖。德拉科在受到攻击时施过无杖魔法，但哈利从来没有成功过，他不知道怎么做。  
我需要我的魔杖，我要魔杖。哈利在脑子里反复念道，希望他这种绝望的境地已经足够促成魔咒的成功。  
“Obscurior Incendium。”马富克劳大叫到。  
格兰芬多巧妙地避开了咒语的黑光。然而，他并没有逃脱下一个向他扑来的咒语。哈利闭上眼睛，期待着疼痛，但咒语似乎消失了，被长袍上自己播种的纽扣吸引住了。当它吞没诅咒的时候，它发出明亮的光芒，然后光芒就熄灭了，纽扣啪的一声掉在地上。与此同时，哈利感到手中出现了一根魔杖。它的形状在他的手掌中似乎不同，但他没有停下来思考为什么。  
“除你武器！”格兰芬多迅速报复性地叫了一声，马富克劳被成功地解除了魔杖。老巫师震惊地盯着哈利。  
“怎…你怎么会…”  
“统统石化！”哈利又喊了一声，那人栽倒在地，他仔细端详着那个身体，看是否有反抗的迹象，但老巫师仍然一动不动。  
正如马富克劳预料的那样，女校长很快就找到了他们。当时，哈利已经用绳子把那个石化的人牢牢地绑住了。  
“噢！我的天呐！！”麦格一见这情景，不由得倒抽了一口冷气：“波特，你没事吧？”她问道，并在他俩之间来回扫视：“你对马富克劳首相做了什么？”她很震惊。  
“他没有受伤。”哈利向她保证：“他攻击我，所以我把他绑起来了。”  
“我以为他已经走了，”她说，被这意外的发展吓坏了：“我知道那个人有点古怪。他今天下午来看我的时候，我应该把他直接送出去。部里没有人在休假时工作，”她嘟囔着，对自己如此容易受骗感到愤怒。看到她身穿粉蓝色睡衣，头戴一顶配套的帽子，愁眉苦脸的样子真奇怪。  
“我很抱歉，波特。”她一边用咒语把巫师悬空起来，一边向哈利道歉。  
格兰芬多捡起地板上有裂缝的纽扣。  
“教授，我想这东西吸收了马富克劳攻击我时的咒语，它救了我，你以前见过这样的事吗？”哈利疑问道，把那颗裂开的纽扣递给她。  
“嗯，没有，但是在物体上施防护咒是很常见的。”她好奇地看着这个东西，回答道：“这需要耗费大量精力，但却是可行的。”  
“那它也能召唤出一根魔杖吗？”格兰芬多一边研究着另一只手里那根奇怪的魔杖，一边问道。它摸起来很熟悉，看起来很像德拉科的旧魔杖，只是木头被磨成了另一种颜色。似乎暗了许多，带着樱桃色。  
“不太可能，”女校长自信地说：“我会确保他得到他应得的。”她凝视着盘旋的身影，承诺道：“去睡觉吧，试着睡一会儿。”她建议。  
“好的，教授。”哈利不打算呆在冰冷的走廊里回忆袭击他的人。一切都发生得如此之快，几乎是个笑话，但危险却是实实在在的。如果他要回忆，那么他也会在温暖舒适的床上回忆。  
“我很感激那个给你纽扣的人，哈利。”在带着马富克劳悬空的僵硬的身体走之前，她带着诚挚的微笑承认道  
“是的…无论是谁给的…”哈利自言自语道。  
他在床上醒了大半个晚上。在这次攻击、那个神秘的纽扣和魔法变成现实的魔杖之间，哈利的脑子里没有为睡觉的意愿腾多少空间。他决定写信告诉他的朋友们这件事。也许他们可以为他的谜团提供一个新的视角。他最大的疑问是他床头柜上那块樱桃色的木头。他真的能召唤出一个陌生人的魔杖吗？当然，他没有那么强大，但他怎么能解释它的出现呢？  
有一次，他试图通过整理礼物来分散自己的注意力。如果他能认出标签上潦草的名字，他就打开礼物。他常常对里面的东西咧嘴一笑。西莫和迪安给他留了一瓶迷情剂解药——他们在信中写道:“让你保持清醒。”学生们一直想给哈利下药，这已经不是什么秘密了。卢娜和纳威给了他一棵吃恶梦的植物。麦格教授送给他一本笔记本，上面写着如何提高书法。说句公道话，他在纸上的笔迹确实很乱。海格烤了猫头鹰点心，帮他贿赂学校里的猫头鹰，让它们给他寄邮件。它不像一个熟悉的人那么友好，哈利还没有准备好再买一只代替海德薇。  
至于德拉科，德拉科没有送他任何东西。  
失望使他一直清醒到日出。  
第二天下午晚些时候，哈利醒来时听到窗户边猫头鹰发出的柔和的叫声。他可以看到信封上赫敏的笔迹。他打着呵欠，从床上爬起来，抓起信。他给了猫头鹰一份海格自己做的食物作为交换，但是猫头鹰拒绝了，因为它的喙被劈了。哈利抱歉地看了一眼愤怒的猫头鹰，觉得海格应该去上烘焙课。  
猫头鹰飞走后，哈利坐在被子上读信。赫敏表达了他们对他的关心，又一次要求他别犯傻了，到陋居来度假。她还承诺要研究魔杖离奇的出现，如果她发现什么会让他知道的。  
顺便说一下，我还没找到关于德拉科神秘纽扣的任何说明，但罗恩的爸爸借给我另一本书，看起来有望解决。  
哈利叹了口气。事实证明，要弄清楚斯莱特林是如何知道哈利是阿尼马格斯的是很困难的。他不知道是否应该再问问德拉科。既然他们的关系还算不错(尽管有点奇怪)，金发少年也许愿意解释一下。  
哈利在结冰的湖面上滑冰，骑着扫帚飞行，在孤寂的城堡里漫步，度过了他余下的假期。没过多久，他就发现自己想念起了朋友和家庭的陪伴。他原以为在多年的混乱之后，他会享受宁静，但他对孤独的欣赏并没有持续下去。他也发现很难应对关于德拉科消息的匮乏。他本来希望至少能收到一封感谢信，但没有。出于想念那个混蛋，格兰芬不知不觉地和皮恩考茨来到了神秘的大厅。哈利注意到他们吃的花蜜没有药用成分，颜色和平常不一样。哈利还注意到，它们的粪便没有了它们典型的闪闪发光的外表。它们很暗沉，就像普通的兔子粪便。  
在他独自生活的最后一个晚上，哈利想要远离德拉科房间的决心破灭了，他发现自己偷偷溜进了斯莱特林的宿舍。他把鼻子埋在金发少年的枕头里，闻到了德拉科特有的茶香和木香。哈利并没有完全被香味所抚慰，因为通常伴随香味而来的温暖并不存在。虽然如此，他仍在那里呆了一会儿，头靠在柔软的枕头上，不小心在绸缎的被子上睡着了。  
第二天，学生们在平静的假期中恢复了精神，开始了新学期的学习。哈利兴奋地期待着朋友们的到来。当他在蜂拥而入的学生中寻找时，他一直在留意着那丝绸一般顺滑的金发。  
在有人突然张开双臂拥抱他之前，他已经瞥见了他。  
“哈利！”赫敏热情地拥抱了他一下。罗恩和金妮紧跟在她后面。  
“休息得好吗？”哈利热烈地拥抱着他们，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。  
“太棒啦！”罗恩咧嘴笑着说：“我和赫敏去滑雪了！”  
哈利听着罗恩解释他是如何用一种精妙的魔法把尖尖的正面粘在一起，做出赫敏建议的披萨片，从而在两根扁平的棍子上滑行而不摔倒的。听了这话，她翻了个白眼，但嘴角出现了一个温柔的笑容。  
“麻瓜运动太棒了！”罗恩激动地回忆起他的冬季历险，大声说道。  
“你做了什么，哈利？”赫敏好奇地问道。  
“别惹麻烦。”他厚脸皮地咧嘴一笑，回答道。  
她哼了一声，催促他们到公共休息室去烤火取暖。  
“根据我的研究，你不可能在把它和魔杖连接起来之前，就召唤出魔杖。”在他们自己的私人空间里，赫敏说。  
“不过我认不出魔杖了。”哈利回答。  
“你的纽扣还在吗？”他们走进公共休息室时，她说:“我可以试着找到寄件人。”  
“在我的房间里，我去拿。”  
“把魔杖也带来。”她建议道。  
哈利点了点头，他的朋友们在壁炉旁坐在了他们最喜欢的位置，他就去拿东西了。  
黑发的格兰芬多决心要得到答案。为什么，甚至在伏地魔死后，他的生活还会让他遭受苦难和难以理解的事情——比如他妈的马富克劳和那些莫名其妙的魔法？哈利紧握住樱樱桃色的魔杖，把坏掉的纽扣塞进口袋，猛地推开宿舍的门，差点儿打在德拉科的脸上。斯莱特林迅速后退，避开了门。  
“德拉科…”哈利喘着气说，惊讶地发现他在那里。他一直在找他吗?  
“波特，你差点打到我的脸，你这个蠢货！”德拉科抱怨道。  
哈利皱起了眉头。那是什么样的问候啊？为什么他看起来这么火辣？  
格兰芬多看着金发少年的装扮：德拉科穿着真正的牛仔裤，黑色的，还有一件森林绿的连帽卫衣。这是一种扭曲的嘲弄幻觉，使他热血沸腾，更让他饥渴难耐。  
“额…你好…麻瓜衣服…”  
哈利说不出一个恰当的话。他垂下目光，感到局促不安。当他这么做的时候，哈利注意到德拉科右手拿着一个小瓶子，里面装着一些银色的混浊的东西。它看起来就像一段记忆。  
他没有时间去打听这件事。  
强壮的手指抓住他的胳膊，哈利抬起头来，看到德拉科严肃地盯着他的口袋。  
“发生什么事了？”德拉科问道。  
“你是什么意思…”  
“它不见了，纽扣不见了。”德拉科说着，伸手摸了摸哈利长袍的前襟：“那你为什么要拿我的魔杖呢?” 当他的目光落在樱桃色的魔杖上时，他补充道：“你还好吗？谁攻击你了？”  
哈利震惊地回望着他：“你怎么知道我被袭击了？”  
他的大脑最终建立了必要的联系。  
“是你把扣子寄给我了吗？”格兰芬多已经知道了答案，问道。  
“发生了什么事？”金发少年固执地重复了一遍，完全忽略了对方的问题。  
哈利沮丧地喘着气。他抓住那个金发少年的手腕，把他从门口拉了出来，想要一个人静一静。  
“我很好。是你把扣子寄给我了，德拉科？”他耐心地重复了一遍。  
他们在一场意志的较量中对视了一会儿。  
“是的，”斯莱特林很不情愿地承认，因为很明显哈利是不会退缩的。他怒视着格兰芬多，不敢向他解释这么做背后的含义。  
“这是你的旧魔杖，我还给你的那根？”哈利问，举起魔杖想再看一看。  
德拉科点了点头。  
“奥利凡德在圣诞节后猫了我，告诉我它从他的店铺里消失了。我把魔杖留在了店里，等着做一些细微的改动和保养。”德拉科解释道。  
哈利露出了理解的神色：“我仍然和它联系在一起！这就是我能召唤它的原因。圣诞节那天，我从陋居回来的时候被马富克劳袭击了。扭钮保护我免受他的诅咒，魔杖就出现在我手里。”哈利难以置信地说：“正因为如此，我才解除了他的魔杖。”  
哈利向德拉科寻求他理论的支持。他注意到斯莱特林脸上愤怒的细纹。知道德拉科可能想伤害马富克劳，他感到一种莫名的暖意。  
“谢谢你。”他温柔地说，用平静的绿眼睛看着那双愤怒的灰色眼睛：“如果没有你的保护，我想我现在就在医院里，如果不是死了的话。我不知道那个人为我准备了什么。”哈利说，强忍着不寒而栗。想象一下，在从最阴暗的黑巫师的攻击中幸存下来后，死于一个自大的混蛋之手！  
德拉科似乎也有同感。  
“你为什么要给我这种保护？”哈利问，从口袋里掏出了那颗坏掉的纽扣。  
他仔细打量着金发少年的表情，希望上帝能让他的感情得到回报。这是可能的，不是吗？拉科真的很关心他的安全。  
“我的家人欠你的，这是我提供帮助的一种方式。”斯莱特林回答道。  
哈利感到一阵失望。  
“如果就这些，你为什么要吻我？”  
德拉科的肩膀又僵硬了：“那是过去的事了。”他冷冷地回答。  
这使哈利非常恼火。斯莱特林上前把他的手按在旋转门上，然后离开，哈利抓住他的手腕。愤怒的格兰芬多把他拉回原位，迫使金发少年再次面对他。  
“我对你来说什么都不是吗？”哈利咆哮着，决心弄清一些真相：“你在耍我吗？或者你只是利用我来提升你的形象？”  
在金发少年那平静的面具被强烈的不满所掩盖之前，他的脸上闪过一丝难以置信。他那变暗的眼睛里充满了愤怒和痛苦。  
“很高兴你这么看重我。”德拉科咆哮道。  
哈利畏缩了。诚然，他本可以用词更慎重些。  
德拉科挣脱了束缚，伸手去开门。  
“如果你不能把我当作朋，波特，那么滚蛋！”  
哈利遗憾地看着他离开。不管他做了什么，每当涉及到德拉科•马尔福时，哈利总是感到失落。  
第二天，格兰芬多宛如行尸走肉一样在去上课的路上拖着书和羽毛四处游荡，就像一个耗尽了灵魂的人。看到他手腕上的魔杖像培乐多彩泥那样坚定，简直滑稽可笑。他总是发呆，赫敏和罗恩很担心他。  
赫敏(在罗恩的帮助下)没有在大厅里吃晚饭，而是把哈利拉进了有求必应屋新变出的房间，一个安静的地方，在那里他们可以弄清楚哈利脑子里在想什么，而不会被人听到。  
“噢，哈利。”他把打架的事讲完后，赫敏同情地说：“我很抱歉。谁知道他会是这样一…一个…”她找不出词来表达出既想严厉但又得尊重哈利的感情。她愤怒了。  
“我不明白。”罗恩愤怒地嘟囔着：“我很确定他对你有意思。”  
“如果他曾经有，现在早就没了。”哈利痛苦地说。  
罗恩眯起眼睛沉思着：“他那厚厚的脑袋里还在想些什么。我敢肯定他在掩饰自己的浪漫情怀。”  
“他不感兴趣。”哈利怒气冲冲地厉声说，罗恩闭上嘴。  
“你要我帮你把魔杖还给他吗？”赫敏轻声问他。  
“是的，那太好了。”哈利说着，稍微冷静了一点儿。  
“你找到纽扣的解释和发现了吗？”  
那个忧郁的少年摇了摇头：“没机会问。”他可怜巴巴地低声说。  
“考虑到他有多生气，你认为他会把你阿尼马格斯的事告诉别人吗？”罗恩问道。  
“我不知道…我不这么认为。当我知道他母亲的事时，就不会了。”哈利重申：“我敢肯定他没有打算让任何人知道她的病情。我发现的唯一原因是，当我在他房间里窥探时，他仅以为我只是一只猫。”  
房间里一片沉静，他们在思考着这个情况。  
“好吧！”罗恩说，他的声音在他们的小空间里回荡：“我们对此无能为力。来，吃点甜点吧。”他说着，把一盘糖浆馅饼推到哈利的腿上。  
哈利接过了盘子，但只觉得稍微好些。不得不放弃德拉科的想法让人难以接受。  
哈利一整年都坚持在不同的时间段洗澡，避免以赤裸的状态造成尴尬情况的发生。不知怎么的，他的运气耗尽了。哈利走进铺满瓷砖的房间，身上裹着一条白毛巾，僵住了。在浴室入口，他看到德拉科独自一人坐在隔间，他的下半身被一块木板和热气所覆盖。他的胸膛裸露着，不时有水珠滑下。格兰芬多的心怦怦直跳，脑海充斥着欲望。当他注意到血迹出现德拉科…马尔福的手臂上时，忧虑很快取代了他的欲望。  
“你受伤了。”他不假思索地大声说。  
马尔福吓了一跳，灰色的眼睛向哈利望去。当他看到站在门口的是谁时，他的肩膀放松下来。  
“没什么，”德拉科用比平时更深沉的声音说。哈利感到脊背一阵发冷。尽管对赤裸的胸膛感到害羞，但他不得不抵挡住双臂交叉的诱惑。  
哈利盯着德拉科的血迹，那是他肘部上方的一个小伤口。  
“他们又袭击你了吗？”  
马尔福摇了摇头。这是剑树造成的，当时我正在森林里收集原料。”他平静地回答：“出于某种原因，我再也不会被伏击了…”他事后补充道。  
哈利一声不吭，局促不安地纠结着是走还是留。最后，他决定在尽可能远的隔间里洗澡，尽量不去担心被人审视的可能性。  
马尔福对他并不刻薄。他并不像他所期望的那样势利，这使他下定决心不再对他横加指责。  
“昨天的事我很抱歉。”在喷头下呆了很长一段时间后，哈利强迫自己开口说道。他的声音在墙壁上回响，后来淹没在哗啦的淋浴水声中。与其说他看到马尔福的头转向他的方向，不如说他感觉到了。  
“我保证再也不打扰你了。”哈利强迫自己开口，不管这有多么痛苦。直到哈利设法埋葬自己的感情，德拉科学会更好地与之交流，他才预见到他们的友谊会长久。  
德拉科一直没有回答，虽然哈利在他后面进了浴室，但他是第一个离开湿漉漉的房间。  
“看来你和马富克劳又出现在报纸上了。”星期六早饭时，赫敏边读着着《预言家日报》，边对他说。  
哈利抱怨道:“我现在收到的邮件越来越多了。”刚好有封掉到了他盛装着麦片粥的碗里，他的怒气值大涨。  
“只是为你仍旧活着而高兴？”罗恩同情地瞥了一眼他那顿被摧残的早餐，建议道。  
哈利叹了口气，把碗推到一边。他伸手去拿吐司，涂上果酱。  
关于精神错乱的著名首相马富克劳的消息在这学期的第二天就传到了出版商的耳中，此后每份报纸的封面上都有他的身影。它吹嘘哈利的聪明逃脱，贬低了现在被囚禁在阿兹卡班的愚蠢的魔法部雇员。  
“还有一篇关于德拉科的文章。”赫敏翻了几页后说：“他的最后审判即将来临。”  
“什么？让我看看！”哈利急切地说。他一把抓过她递给他的那一页，迅速浏览了一遍，眼睛焦急地搜寻着新闻。他几乎立刻就找到了那篇文章。  
那是一页纸底下的一小段，用一个黑框和一张马尔福在战后一个月受审时活动的照片，使其凸显出来。  
马尔福最后的审批：正义还是邪恶?  
魔法部已经为德拉科•马尔福定下接受最终审判的日期。审判将由战后刑事事务负责人福尔肯•瑞驰里奇•瑞克先生主持。如果食死徒遵守了部里制定的所有规定，并满足了释放他的条件，那么他将被赦免。然而，匿名的小道消息和可靠的信息来源表明马尔福先生涉嫌非法贩卖著名的哈利波特的物品，并且每月都有猫头鹰从霍格沃茨带出泄露的机密信息。魔法世界真的能指望马尔福忏悔吗？这还有待观察。  
如果哈利没有想到这个消息会被信得过的大众所接受，他一定会笑出声来的。马尔福在走私他的东西？以梅林的名义，这个想法是从哪里来的？据他所知，他唯一丢失的东西就是一只袜子，可能埋在行李箱底部的杂物堆里。此外，奉马尔福之命离开霍格沃茨的猫头鹰们正往圣芒戈学院运送用于医药的鸟的粪便，而不是把机密情报交给某个神秘的黑巫师社团！  
哈利看了看斯莱特林的桌子，他的眼睛发现了马尔福苍白的头发和挺直的后背。他面向另一边。哈利想知道这位英俊的少年是否知道这些匿名指控。  
也许他知道,他想。马尔福一直很机灵。  
“上面写什么？”哈利的注意力回到格兰芬多的桌子上以后，罗恩问道。  
“胡说八道。”哈利含糊地回答。他把这篇文章传给了他的朋友，想知道如果新闻中出现更多毫无根据的指控，他可能会采取什么行动。他会参加对马尔福的审判吗？金发少年想让他去吗？在第一次审判中，如果没有他的辩护，哈利怀疑马尔福是否会得到有条件限制的赦免，人们似乎并不关心他的处境。哈利从六年级的听证会上就体验过这种不公平的感觉，他不希望马尔福被人以谎言来评判。  
第二天早上，哈利浏览了赫敏复制下来的《预言家日报》，想看看有没有更多的信息被写下来。他还看了看卢娜钟爱的不太可靠的杂志，也没有什么。接下来的几天，他又重复读了一遍，决心不漏掉任何重要的东西。也许这不是他忘记德拉…马尔福最好的方式，哈利没有理会他脑子里那个小小的警告的声音。  
他的DADA课程开的太早了。哈利通常希望能有附加一点黑魔法防御术，但不是今天。他们正在9月初引进的活动迷宫中接受测试。雪把地平线上的道路混合成一团难以分辨的白色，现在看上去更可怕了。  
学生们聚集在迷宫的入口处，等待老师的解释。  
“这一次，我们不是要蒙住你的眼睛，而是施了一个魔法，让你完全陷入黑暗。记住，你必须使用你学到的方向咒来找到出口。注意，你们的草药学老师已经改变了迷宫的轮廓，它也喜欢移动。此外，如果你弄出任何类型的光亮，将被取消资格。在现实生活中，这可能会把你的位置泄露给潜在的敌人。考试期间不许任何人讲话。如果你在一个小时内走出迷宫，你将得到“通过”的成绩，你们可以开始了。”他们的教授指示道。  
他们按照一个随机魔法分配的顺序一个接一个地进入迷宫。哈利排在队伍的末尾，夹在迪安和赫奇帕奇的一个姑娘中间。她一消失在迷宫里，哈利就走到门口，等着轮到他。他紧张地看着白雪覆盖的灌木丛吞没了她，四处移动，在她身后形成了一个新的迷宫。  
“梅林…”他听到迪安在他身后低语。  
“请吧，波特先生。”库尔特教授带着鼓励的微笑说。  
哈利带着一种可怕的似曾相识的感觉走进了黑暗的迷宫中。  
这不是三强争霸赛，伏地魔已经死了。哈利用尽全力想着，你经历过更糟糕的事情。它只是黑暗，你是安全的。这不是三强争霸赛。他在脑子里重复着。  
尽管他尽了最大的努力保持镇静，哈利还是感到一阵恐慌在他的胃里慢慢地酝酿着。他的呼吸加快了。  
专注于咒语，你能做到的。Orbis Sine Lux！  
在他无声的咒语之后，哈利感到一阵微风从背后拂过他，指引着他的脚步。他还感觉到肚脐被轻轻拉了一下，示意他向前走。他的咒语起作用了。  
看到了吗？我能做到。他觉得紧张。哈利希望赫敏和罗恩就在附近，即使他们被禁止交流。在黑暗的迷宫中独自一人的想法令人不安。  
在你完成了所有的事情之后，你竟然害怕黑暗中的灌木丛吗？哈利自我批判。  
经过十分钟的探索，哈利开始听到远处传来脚步声。他说不出他们离得有多远，但肯定有个学生在他附近。他们沿着同一条路走了几分钟，直到迷宫发出沙沙的声音并移动，有效地将他们分开。哈利又施了一次方向咒，以防他的路被挡住。微风伴着牵引力使他转过身来，走了五步，突然向左拐去。他在控制呼吸方面做得很好，但他能感觉到自己的心脏在胸口疯狂地跳动。  
当他向前走的时候，地面开始变软，干枯的树叶发出的噼啪声也消失了，不再伴随着他的每一步。这部分土地摸起来又厚又泥泞。他的咒语突然失效了，在他的下一步行动中，哈利发出一声低沉的尖叫，掉进了一个坑里。  
没关系。老师不会在这里放任何危险的东西，也没有人会为了他妈的某种原因杀了你!  
他的身体似乎跟不上他的推理。他呼吸急促，胸口疼痛难忍。他又听到脚步声。他们朝他冲过来，哈利猜想是老师过来看哪个可怜的学生被弄得惊慌失措。他吞下一句咒语。  
库尔特教授就在他的矿坑边上停了下来。哈利以为她会施放“荧光闪烁”来检查他，但当她跪在泥泞的地上时，哈利听到了衣服被弄皱的声音，然后他感到一只温暖的手拂过他的胳膊。  
哈利刚一被触碰就发抖。他不知道是怎么回事，但他当时知道来救他的不是库尔特教授。这是马尔福。德拉科和他在一起。  
他听见他俯下身来，哈利又喘了口气，新鲜的木香和茶香的熟悉又舒缓得气味占据了他的感官。  
没有人说话。德拉科拽起他的胳膊，哈利爬了起来，在他的帮助下，把身体抬过了坑口。它不是很深。事实上，如果哈利没有忙着喘粗气，他早就自己爬出来了。  
哈利一站起来，感到德拉科的手滑到了他的肩膀上，轻轻地擦了擦。哈利的紧张奇怪地一下子消失了。他的呼吸恢复了正常，胸口的痛苦也消失了。  
他们在黑暗中并肩走了一会儿。在这段时间里，哈利的心变得奇怪，但这和在一个陌生黑暗的地方没有直接关系。有一次，他们被迷宫里的恶作剧分开了，哈利独自走在剩下的路上，心里想着德拉科的温暖。他在下课前十分钟找到了出口。  
“很好，波特先生。”当他冲过终点线时，库尔特教授对他说。他走到赫敏和罗恩身边，他们一直在成功的学生队伍中等着。  
“你真是一团糟，哈利。”赫敏一边说，一边清理他袍子上的泥，甚至他头发上的那些。  
“是的。”哈利同意了，一边估量着自己的情形。  
“啊,马尔福先生。做得好！”库尔特教授表扬了他，哈利立刻朝出口望去。他的目光和德拉科的目光对视了一会儿，但金发少年把目光移开，看着欢迎他出来的老师。哈利注意到德拉科的膝盖和袍子上都是泥，证实了他就在坑边。  
赫敏注意到她朋友脸上突然流露出渴望的神色，想重新引起他的注意。  
“一会儿罗恩要和我一起去图书馆。你愿意和我们一起去吗，哈利？”  
出现了小小的停顿。  
“为什么不呢？” 过了一会儿格兰芬多咕哝道。他仍然目不转睛地盯着满身泥巴的斯莱特林。  
只要是任何能分散我注意力的事都好。  
哈利和他的朋友们坐在图书馆里，凝视着附近的书架，他的思绪飘向远处，徘徊在迷宫里。奇怪的是德拉科(很难叫他马尔福，他本应这么叫)怎么会在附近。就像他第一次在杂乱的灌木丛中一样，金发的他开始急促的呼吸。哈利又一次想知道斯莱特林王子是在乎他呢，还是仅对他心存感激。格兰芬多还记得那根修长的手指紧紧地搭在他的肩膀上，用一种让人安心的热度减轻了他的焦虑。他感到很安全。德拉科•马尔福——前食死徒，长期的宿敌和如今让他感到安全的令人困惑的混蛋！  
“哈利,在这上面签名。”赫敏说，把他拉回现实。他看着她递给他的东西。这是一段相对较长的文字，用她优雅的笔迹写在一张完全没有皱纹的羊皮纸上。在信的末尾，他注意到了朋友们的签名。  
“这是什么?”哈利小心翼翼地问，不愿支持比呕吐更古怪的东西。  
赫敏翻了个白眼：“我没时间解释了。快点签上你的名字！”她不耐烦地催促道：“你不信任我吗？”  
哈利有一种奇怪的感觉，他应该看看厚厚的羊皮纸上的内容，即使他真的相信她。他看着罗恩，希望他做个鬼脸，说出女朋友的要求，但实际上他点了点头，鼓励他签了字。  
哈利在底部潦草地写下了他的名字。他试图从第一段文字中寻找线索，这时赫敏从他手里撕下羊皮纸，把它放进一个封口古怪的信封里。  
“我想看看那个！”哈利抱怨道。  
赫敏无视他。她把信封随便夹在面前厚书的两页中间，以免弄皱。她站起来，开始把她的东西塞进包里。  
“你要去哪儿？我们刚到这儿。”哈利惊讶道。  
“我们已经在这里一个小时了。你在做白日梦，所以你可能没有注意到。我得走了。如果你愿意，你和罗恩可以留下来。”  
她正要合上那本看上去很重的书，把它抱在胸前，这时哈利注意到书里的那一页是打开着的。  
“等等！”他急切地低声说：“那是什么？”  
赫敏顺着哈利的目光看去，目光落在一枚古老的银制胸针上。它的中心是一块完美切割的翡翠。  
“哦，那是纯洁胸针。这是一件在19世纪90年代被丢弃的传家宝，因为它引起了纯血统家庭的混乱。为什么？怎么了,哈利？”  
“那是德拉科发现我的阿尼马格斯时戴的胸针！”  
赫敏皱起了眉头：“那是不可能的。这与揭示阿尼马格斯无关。”  
“能给我吗?”哈利急切地问，先发制人地伸手去拿她的书。  
“你在这里面找不到多少东西，”她说着，抓起她的书，放在她腿上保持平衡：“试着看看《那些臭名昭著的手工艺术品和其隐藏的未知》。”她建议，并轻轻一挥魔杖，创造出一条神奇的丝线，引导他找到有提及这个东西的参考文献：“但哈利…”  
哈利没有理会她的话，继续往前走，急切的好奇心驱使着他的脚步。  
“谢谢.”他回头喊道。平斯夫人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
他急忙走到丝线的那一头，把书拿了起来。翻看目录是痛苦而漫长的，但还是有益的。哈利找到了一页——标题写着“纯洁胸针”。他没有费心找个座位。他站在发现那本书的地方，开始看书。


	7. 纯洁胸针

他从书中得到的第一条信息是这枚胸针还有其他的别称。  
很显然，古代巫师也把它称作“MevanDukent's Emerald”（音译：马文杜肯特的绿宝石）或者“白色誓言许愿石”。  
他继续读到。  
纯血统至上主义者马文杜肯特（音译），于1578年用采自哥伦比亚契尔沃的洞穴里祖母绿宝石制作成这颗魔法石，并将其送给未婚妻玛蒂尔达•戈洛霍夫，以证明他的价值和对她血统的忠贞。这颗宝石的神奇属性导致它最终被用于巩固纯血统家族之间的联盟。兄…  
“波特先生！！”一个生气的声音耳语道。  
哈利惊了一下，他看向一遍，发现一个有些生气的平斯夫人正瞪着他。她不知道从哪里冒出来，她的脸色清楚的表示出她对哈利行为的强烈不满。  
“是什么事情让你觉得如此重要，以至于你觉得有必要大喊大叫，狂奔乱跑，并且扰乱图书馆的宁静？”她露出失望的表情，质问道。  
哈利脸上惊讶的表情隐去了，取而代之是羞愧的表情。他期待着他的表情能让她不计较之前的事。平斯夫人恼怒地大口吸气，然后从他的肩膀上探身看他手里的书。当她注意到在文字间那枚胸针的图画时，整个人容光焕发。  
“噢，我没想到是关于纯洁胸针。”她欣喜地赞美的那件珠宝：“我还真不知道老师们会布置关于它的作业。这太古老了，如今没人再提起它了。”  
哈利怀疑地看了图书管理员一眼。  
“你知道纯洁胸针？”他询问道。  
“是啊，我曾在六年级研究过它，那时候我还是个学生呢。那真是很久很久以前了，但我还记得它。”她温柔地回答。  
格兰芬多考虑了一会儿那个有着鹰钩鼻的女士的话，也许她知道这个东西如何对别人有用。他放弃继续阅读余下的部分，转而向她请教。  
“那么它到底是干嘛用的？”他问道，希望她能帮助解开这个谜团。  
她竖起一根手指：“稍等片刻，波特先生。”她安静地做出口型，她抽出魔杖，然后在他们周围施了个消音咒。  
“好了，现在我们不会打扰到任何人。”  
她看向哈利，而他羞愧地回看回来。  
女巫解释道：“这枚胸针的主要设计是，它会不断地消耗主人的魔法以用来保护其免遭一些咒语的袭击。”  
哈利分析着这条信息，皱起眉，但这并没有说明什么。  
“还有其他吗？”他满怀希望的追问道。  
她薄薄的皮肤皱了起来：“嗯…包裹在银子里的翡翠只能识别它主人的魔法信号。虽然胸针的所有权可以转移，但任何非胸针主人的人如果与胸针接触，都会受到伤害。”  
哈利的思维更混乱了。他肯定不是这枚胸针的主人，但当他把爪子按在胸针上时，并没有受伤。这是为什么？  
“有其他特殊情况吗？”哈利问道:“如果有人不小心碰了那颗宝石怎么办？”  
点点亮光出现在图书管理员的眼睛里。她怀着崇敬之情看着哈利书中的图片。  
“当然有！除了它的主人以外，任何他们自己血统的人都不会受到它的攻击。”  
哈利感到一阵恶寒朝他袭来。一想到和德拉科有关，他的脸色就苍白了。哈利知道情况并非如此，但他不理解自己的思绪刚刚遭受了不小的怀疑。  
“还有别的吗？”他打消了关于血缘关系的不愉快的念头，问道。  
“是的，接下来是最棒的部分！”她带着梦幻般的表情回答。她低头看了看哈利还摊开的那本书：“看这儿，”她说，手指指着一段话下面。  
哈利开始读到。  
如果胸针的主人选择正式将一个女巫或巫师嫁入这个家庭，或者他们对另一个魔法生命怀有真挚的爱，宝石会在相关双方的魔法信号下发出无害的光，作为一种接受的形式。  
平斯夫人聚精会神地看着哈利，急切地等着他读完，这样她就可以评论内容了。过了一会儿，格兰芬多从书页上抬起头来，他的表情难以捉摸。  
“这太浪漫了，不是吗？”她害羞地说，脸红给她羊皮纸般的皮肤增添了色彩：“这就是为什么我最初要选择写关于它的论文。我们班上所有的女生都幻想着英俊的男巫用…来证明他们的爱。”  
“抱歉。”哈利突然插话道。他把书塞进平斯夫人的怀里，离开了她创造的安静的气泡。  
“对不起，我得走了。”他头也不回地说。当他大步走出过道时，他想念她那被冒犯的表情。带着一颗沉重的心，他深深的记住了这些信息，并了解了它们所代表的涵义。  
哈利了解的真相。那天晚上，胸针闪闪发光。  
德拉科知道那黑猫其实就是哈利，因为他俩的魔法信号共同产生了光亮。  
妈的…  
那意味着德拉科爱他。  
这再没有另外的解释了。否则的话，哈利就会被胸针所伤。  
他跑起来。晚上七点，他突然冲进公共休息室，气喘吁吁的。他扫视了一圈壁炉前聚集的人，感觉现实真的是重重击打了他。在场的学生目睹了他的一举一动，哈利没办法找到德拉科，和他当面对质了。  
他的失望很快因为他想起的某些事而隐去了。  
“我是一个他妈的阿尼马格斯！”他在急促的呼吸间抱怨自己。他责备自己为啥没第一时间想到这个办法。  
哈利转过身，更加平静地往回走，经过画像，躲在冰冷城堡的一个黑暗角落里，变成了一只目光坚定的小黑猫。  
他没有计划。他要像往常一样即兴发挥，如果出了什么问题，他就试着用自己的办法解决。  
哈利的小爪子把他带回了那幅画前。  
园艺小精灵用滑稽的眼神看着他。  
“我刚让你进来不久，我想…”她用尖细的声音评论道：“但你看起来不一样了…”  
Acid Candlesticks！哈利拼命地想着。随着时间的推移，他了解到，这幅画不知怎么就发现了他的魔发信号，尽管他的形态发生了变化，但是小精灵总是感到困惑。有时，她为他开路，有时却没有。哈利不确定他对密码的背诵是否在其中起了作用。  
“你很可爱，所以我让你进来。”她傲慢地嗅了嗅，然后继续浇水。画像打开了，哈利克制自己别去抓画框。  
我不可爱，我那是威严！！  
德拉科不在休息室里闲逛的学生之中。无所谓，哈利想道。他有活点地图的帮助。他一路飞奔着去取他的东西，成功地躲过了同伴们的注意。他用尖利的牙齿打开了箱子，把他的小脑袋伸进里面。在那堆乱七八糟的东西下面，他找到了那本珍贵的恶作剧羊皮纸。哈利把它拿出来，张开嘴念这个特别的短语，然后对自己的愚蠢发出嘶嘶声。如果他只能说一声可怜的喵喵声，那他怎么能把地图给人看呢？  
他的小耳朵听到了翻页的声音。纳威在房间里读一本关于灌木的书，就像哈利怀疑的那样。纳威是个墨守成规的人。尽管这位未来的植物学家没有注意到这只猫在哈利的箱子里乱翻，但他一定会注意到哈利的突然出现。没有地图他也只好将就了。格兰芬多猫把它推回到箱子里，离开房间。接下来最好的办法就是在床底下等德拉科。  
他轻而易举地溜进斯莱特林的宿舍。但一进屋，他就碰到了两条腿，惊讶得大叫起来。  
“哦，又是你。”康纳顽皮地说。不出所料，这个少年和德拉科住在同一个房间。  
“对不起，我正要出去。”他道了歉。  
那个少年弯下腰去抚弄哈利打招呼。格兰芬多费了好大的劲才克制住自己，没有对这个友好的抚摸大发脾气。除了德拉科，任何人摸它都让他觉得不对劲。谢天谢地，没过多久，康纳就出去了，把哈利一个人留在那间安静的房间的黑暗中。  
他熟练地跳到德拉科的床上，爪子摸着覆盖在床上的柔软织物，发出轻笑声。这个被宠坏的混球儿是唯一一个用自己的高级床单代替霍格沃统一发放的床单的人。梅林，他多么喜欢知道德拉科的那些琐事。  
有个闪闪发光的东西引起了哈利的注意。它在金发少年的床头柜上，被小心翼翼地放进了一个垫着衬垫的漆黑的首饰盒里，记忆丝线在玻璃管里轻轻地游动。这看起来很像德拉科从圣诞节假期回来的第一天，他们争吵时他手里拿着的小瓶。  
会是什么呢？哈利渴望知道。  
他还没来得及走过去，德拉科就进了房间。当他那双锐利的灰色眼睛落在哈利身上时，这个高个子的少年显得很镇静。康纳一定向他提起过他的存在。  
哈利突然感到非常紧张。  
金发少年拿出魔杖，用高级咒语把门锁上了。哈利知道只有当德拉科想开门的时候它才能打开。这既令人印象深刻又令人恐惧。当德拉科在它上面加了一个静音咒，哈利焦急地想知道这是不是为了屏蔽他的呼救声。  
“波特…”斯莱特林慢吞吞地说。德拉科收起魔杖时，哈利如释重负地叹了口气：“你能解释一下你为什么把我床上弄得到处都是猫毛吗？”  
哈利会翻白眼的。他的床单仍旧完美的非常干净，我他妈谢谢你。  
没有提示，哈利就变回了人形。  
“嘿…”他笨拙地向金发少年打招呼。如果他的心脏没有不规律地跳动，他会想出更聪明的话来说。这很让人分心。  
“嗯？”德拉科不耐烦地唠叨着。  
在屋中模糊的月光下，他看起来真是华丽极了。  
“额…我想问你，那天晚上，当时发现它是我，当你发现我是那只猫…你是怎么知道的？”  
哈利深吸一口气，然后静等回答。  
德拉科被这个问题吓了一跳，哈利从他银色的眼睛里发现了一丝恐惧。一时间，德拉科似乎在寻找一个合理的解释;真相的替代品。  
“是翡翠胸针，是不是？”哈利轻声提议道。  
德拉科无动于衷的面具脸几乎不知不觉地抽搐了一下，但哈利很善于解读他的表情。金发少年似乎很害怕。哈利不知道爱他有什么可怕的。是因为名气吗？他的地位？  
“那枚纯洁胸针，马文杜肯特的祖母绿宝石，那颗白色的许愿石…”哈利耐心地说，“你是它现在的主人，不是吗?”  
这不是一个真正的问题。  
那个英俊的金发少年盯着他看了很长时间，慢慢地，他放弃了继续板着脸，带着失败的神情看着哈利。德拉科很聪明：格兰芬多已经弄明白了。  
他妈的…哈利在那一刻想，他真的爱我。  
一个无法控制的温柔笑容展现在他脸上。  
“你真是个骗子。”格兰芬多笑着指责道。  
德拉科似乎被这种不相称的表达方式和措辞搞糊涂了。  
“你是个撒谎，固执，白痴，糊涂，不可理喻的饭桶！”哈利补充说，他的语气里充满了爱意。  
他走了一步，又一步，接着又一步。在他迫切需要的引导下，哈利的手抓住德拉科熨得整整齐齐的衬衫前襟，粗暴地把金发少年拉向他。最后，他得到了他一直渴望的东西。哈利亲吻着他，他感到柔软的嘴唇在他的下面静静地喘息着，然后又以一种令人惊讶的温柔爱抚回应着他。这比他记忆中所认为的要好得多。哈利后来把它描述成一团慢慢燃烧的黑暗之火，最终在他心中燃起，在胜利中燃烧。  
当德拉科用双手摩挲着他凌乱不堪的发丝时，他不禁打了个寒颤，寒颤的程度就像在最寒冷的冬天。亲吻愈发急促深入，他嘴唇上的压力越来越大。哈利感到一条舌头紧贴着下唇湿漉漉的，急切地张口让它进来。他兴奋地期待着金发少年的味道，迫不及待地想重新认识它。德拉科的舌头追逐他的，然后纠缠着它，感觉就像他记忆中的那样甜蜜。他为他们深吻引起感官上的刺激而口申口令着。为什么他曾拒绝这个？没有它，他怎么能保持清醒呢？  
德拉科向前走了一步，把他俩扔到了床上。与其发觉自己越来越受到限制，哈利反而感到越来越需要帮助。这是一种令人渴望的解脱。哈利自从在图书馆发现秘密后，很害怕被拒绝。  
他的心怦怦直跳，在血管里涌动着一种无法控制的强烈欲望。德拉科继续专注于他的嘴唇，吞咽着他的喘息，几乎让他喘不过气。他一度抓住哈利的手腕，把它们压在自己手下。格兰芬多在他上方拱起身子，摩擦着他的臀部。斯莱特林突然感到自己勃起，不禁口申口令起来，张开了嘴唇。  
“哈利。”他挣扎着在他的脖颈出喘着粗气。德拉科呼出的热气喷洒在哈利的脖颈的皮肤上，那种令人头晕目眩的感觉消失在他叫出的名字发出的狂热之中。  
“你会害死我的。”金发少年厉声说道，他的一只手松开了一只手腕，伸到哈利的衬衫下面。  
“嗯…什么？”哈利在他不时的触碰下口申口令起来。在兴致高昂的氛围中，他迷迷糊糊的，挣扎着去听金发少年的话。  
“为…你为什么这么说？”他气喘吁吁地问。德拉科咬了他脖子的一侧，虽然没有导致出血，但足以让他发疯。  
德拉科停下他的动作，抬起头来，发现了一双深绿色的眼睛。  
“你别真的期待着让我相信你将属于我。”他略带苦涩地说。他的声音变得沙哑，而哈利很喜欢。  
他用另一只手去够金发少年的下巴，用长满老茧的手指小心翼翼地抚摸着。随着爱抚进行到他脖子上，德拉科那暴风雨般的眼睛变得更暗了。哈利把他的手伸进柔软的头发里，把斯莱特林的头往下拉，再次捉住他头顶上那令人无法抗拒的嘴唇。他慢慢地、懒洋洋地吻着，渴望在完全屈服的过程中分享他那真挚的感情。  
“为什么不？”哈利打破了这个吻，挑战的问道。他们急促的呼吸声中带着一种熟悉的气味，哈利只是刚刚注意到。森林深处的树木沐浴着新鲜的雨水，还有昂贵的上等茶叶。哈利毫不怀疑，迷情剂闻起来肯定不像德拉科那样香甜，就算尝试了。  
金发少年咯咯咯地笑了，但那美妙的声音仍然承载着沉重的苦涩。哈利皱起眉头，感到自己的心揪着。德拉科用前臂撑起身子，这样他就可以再次凝视那双翠绿色的眼睛了。  
“哈利•波特和德拉科•马尔福？黄金男孩和食死徒？你真的做好准备来面对随之而来的混乱了吗？而且当你和你朋友碰见时，你都羞于让他们看见和你在一块的我，所以你怎么可能想让我和你有一段的感情？”  
哈利痛苦地回忆起，就在罗恩和赫敏找到德拉科之前，他在学校走廊里把他推开的情景。哈利惊慌失措，不愿让学校讨论他的性取向。他不知道是谁在找他们。他没有把赫敏的话当真，但他想，他匆忙结束他们之间的初吻，确实会造成被拒绝的误会。特别是德拉科不知道他的朋友们真的认为他是哈利的潜在爱人的时候。  
“我还没有天真到认为你会等到我在阿兹卡班的服刑结束。”金发少年带着受伤的表情说。  
震惊像一桶冰水一样把哈利惊醒了。  
“你说在阿兹卡班服刑是什么意思？”他那只空着的手不知不觉地抓住了德拉科的衣袖，那是他唯一的依靠。  
“我下周有个听证会，没有什么对我有利的裁定。可以这么说，和哈利•波特的关系肯定会火上浇油。”金发少年说着，把自己的情绪推到一副事先准备好的冷漠面具后面。  
哈利想起了赫敏沉思的样子，想起了她在《预言家日报》上找到的那篇文章。妈的，她的推论实在是太正确了。  
他把注意力集中在德拉科身上。  
“没有人碰你的一根头发。”他说。他迅速地展示了力量，把他们的位置颠倒过来，把金发少年按在床垫上。  
“我他妈的再也不在乎了。如果必要的话，我会阻止他们。你不能去阿兹卡班。”哈利说着，停顿一下：“顺便说一句，赫敏和罗恩站在你这边好多年了，他们知道我爱你。”  
德拉科的眼睛稍稍睁大了一点，他的面具也渐渐裂开了。一段紧张的时间过去了，他仔细端详着格兰芬多眼中那炽烈的决心。德拉科当时觉得，不管哈利许诺什么，他一定会兑现，不管这看起来多么不可能。他无法从格兰芬多的表情中看出一丝欺骗。  
德拉科出乎意料地大笑起来，打破了紧张的沉默。这陌生的声音像清晰的铃声传到哈利的耳朵里，他感到自己的愤怒奇怪地消失了。  
“你是一只猫，不是一只恶毒的老虎。”金发少年充满爱意地窃笑着说。  
哈利皱起了眉头：“我是个格兰芬多，你这蠢货，我当然是一头狮子。如果需要的话，我可以像蛇一样致命。”哈利幸灾乐祸地说。  
德拉科看着无动于衷。  
“不知怎么的，我对此表示怀疑。”  
哈利知道他会浪费宝贵的时间去说服斯莱特林王子，他本可以被分到萨拉查的学院里。相反，哈利很好地利用了他的时间。他把自己的臀部挤压在德拉科的上面，发出嘶嘶声。  
“看到了吗？我也可以很狡猾！”哈利得意地咧嘴一笑，揶揄道。他还没来得及沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，局势就发生了逆转。当德拉科熟练地把他压在他那美妙而结实的胸膛下面，并热烈地对着他的耳朵喘气时，他大叫起来。  
“在我的字典里，是蛇吃了狮子…”  
哈利醒来时发现阳光在他的房间里流动。他只花了一点时间就纠正了他的想法。那不是他的房间，而是德拉科的。即使不戴眼镜，他也能看出房间的布局略有不同，他睡觉的被单软得出奇。当他注意到另一个身体在他背后散发的热度，他对夜晚的记忆悄悄出现了。哈利注意到一只苍白的手臂随意地搭在他身前，紧紧地抱住他。他的眼睛停在前臂模糊的黑色斑块上，他知道那是黑魔标记。  
哈利原以为他们的伤疤会使他们难以追忆的激情幽会慢下来。德拉科只是吻了吻他的前额，哈利用手指摸了摸那只被印记的胳膊，然后用舌头沿着苍白胸膛上的伤痕舔舐。  
当金少年的气息喷在他的后颈时，他感到德拉科的激动。哈利感到腹部的热量在慢慢积聚，使他进入了一种兴奋的状态，这种兴奋程度不亚于几个小时前的那种。  
“早上好。”德拉科喃喃地说，把哈利拉得更近了。他的声音低沉，睡意朦胧。这对哈利的勃起产生的影响不亚于德拉科皮肤贴合他的感觉。  
格兰芬多情不自禁地笑了起来。他难以置信地高兴起来，他担心这一切会突然结束。他从来没有这么高兴过。  
“嘿。”他回了个招呼。  
他们在床上躺了一会儿，不敢结束他们舒适的拥抱。最后，哈利开始纳闷，他们怎么只有两个人在房间里。他伸手去拿眼镜，架在鼻梁上。当他想起德拉科摘掉眼镜后是如何专注地研究他的绿色眼睛时，一种淡淡的玫瑰色涌上他的脸颊。  
哈利凝视着他们隔壁的床，它是空的。他转过身来，用胳膊肘微微撑起身子，发现其他的床也同样空着。他的目光落在了德拉科身上，他发现阳光下银色的眼睛流露出轻松的神情。斯莱特林带着一丝狡黠的笑容，看着好奇地哈利。  
“我们把他们锁在外面一整夜了吗？”哈利一边问，一边希望自己的心平静下来。它似乎在金发少年周围重新恢复了自己的生机。  
德拉科的目光短暂地瞥向门口。  
“看起来是这样。”他说，似乎毫不在意。  
“我们就这样…走出去吗?”哈利猜想道，想象着他们走出房间时可能受到的愤怒对待。  
德拉科看了他一会儿。哈利说不清他在灰眼睛里看到的那种闪烁的情绪。  
金发少年似乎不理会他脑子里的任何想法。  
“我有东西给你。”他说，忘记了哈利的问题。  
哈利挑起眉毛表示自己感兴趣。  
德拉科把他结实的胸膛拂过哈利的，伸手去拿床头柜上的什么东西。哈利的呼吸被突然的接触吓住了，他看到斯莱特林嘴唇上得意的笑。德拉科清楚地知道他对他产生什么影响。  
金发少年坐回原处，把他昨天晚上通过猫眼看到的那个透明的玻璃管拿给哈利。  
“圣诞快乐。”德拉科平静地说，看着哈利脸上露出惊讶和好奇的神色。  
黑头发的少年接过这个玻璃管，小心翼翼地用拇指和食指把它拿过来，看里面装的是什么。  
哈利不知道该先问什么。  
圣诞礼物吗？现在？  
那是记忆吗？如果是，是关于什么的？  
“这是一段记忆。”德拉科证实：“不完全是猫头鹰送的那种东西，”他微笑着补充说。“我本想早点儿给你，但是…”  
哈利理解地点点头。他想起了当时德拉科手里的小瓶。他想德拉科可能想在度假回来那天把它送给他，结果他们打了起来。  
金发少年伸出一只手，拨开哈利乱蓬蓬的头发，托着他的后颈，探身过来吻他。哈利张开的嘴唇上感受着温柔和体贴。在他还没回应德拉科的吻时，德拉科就结束了这个吻。  
“谢谢…”金发女郎说，哈利那双明亮的绿色眼睛被吸引住了：“…和皮恩考茨共度周末，这是…闻所未闻的”。他如此真诚地说完这句话，哈利担心德拉科病了。  
“是啊…”哈利磕磕巴巴地说，事后责怪自己每次被德拉科出其不意地逮个正着，都说不出话来。  
“那么…这是关于什么的记忆？”哈利记得问了。闪闪发光的银丝在小瓶里游来游去，引起了他的注意。  
“是我妈妈的。”德拉科回答说。哈利注意到他的肩膀很紧张。他想知道那个女人过得怎么样。德拉科自从冬日舞会之后就再也没有提起过她。  
“我们花了整个圣诞节收集她的记忆，以帮助她以后回忆。”他解释道：“我们复制了重要的那些。她现在仍然表现得很好，所以是时候这么做了。”  
“你要给我一个她的回忆？”哈利怀疑地问道。把它送给一个她几乎不认识的人，似乎是一件非常珍贵和私人的事情。  
德拉科理解地笑了：“一旦你看到它，你就会知道她为什么同意和你分享。”他说到，更增加了神秘感。  
“我没有冥想盆。”哈利承认。  
“我知道。”德拉科说。他抓起魔杖轻轻一挥。一句话也没说，一个大理石般的石盆从抽屉里飞了出来，滚到了他们的床上。  
“你的魔法太神奇了。”德拉科得意地看了他一眼，但没有发表评论。  
哈利知道德拉科的魔法在某种程度上和他的一样，感到非常满足。金发少年并不崇拜他打败伏地魔，也不依赖他的保护。德拉科独立且足智多谋。他竟然不用魔杖就解除了学生们的魔杖！看在梅林的份儿上，哈利觉得非常令人振奋。  
“我就把它交给你了。”德拉科说着坐了起来：“你去观看记忆的时候，我要去公共休息室面对那些可能在发牢骚的暴徒。”  
“好吧。”哈利叹了口气，他想起门上还依旧设置着强大的锁门咒。那些家伙会杀了他们的。  
格兰芬多很想阻止德拉科离开床。他不介意和他在床上呆上一天，但他很清楚，他们不在会引起女校长的注意，他对她插手他们裸露的事情感到不安。  
哈利坐起来。他看着他英俊的爱人从床上滑下来，随手把衣服扔到身边。哈利在羡慕和嫉妒之间摇摆不定，他注意到尽管晚上很匆忙，但他在白天是多么完美。他的金发乱糟糟的，但看上去也一样好。哈利的手渴望抚摸它。  
德拉科披上长袍，从里面用那枚小胸针把它别住，并藏在织物下面，它不太可能碰到别人，从而不小心伤害到他们。  
“这枚纯洁胸针是从哪儿来的？”哈利问。这是一件奇特的东西。  
“这是我们家几代人传下来的。卢修斯在入狱前把它留下了，我的母亲为了保护我把它给了我。”他解释道。  
“保护？”  
“这么说吧，我不太讨人喜欢。”德拉科微微一笑：“它不能完全起到保护作用，但仍旧有帮助。”  
哈利明白了，他的目光短暂地落在了那个有黑魔标记的地方，现在只有一只袖子遮住了它。  
穿好衣服后，德拉科走到他面前。  
“稍后见，哈利。”  
他吻了吻他的前额，缓缓地擦过哈利的左颊，然后覆在哈利的嘴唇上，轻轻地捉住它们。哈利感到皮肤立刻热了起来。当德拉科后退时，他几乎要抱怨了。暗灰色眼睛又盯着他，看到哈利撅着嘴时，他的脸上又带着标志性的假笑。  
然后，德拉科走向那扇旋转门前。在离开之前，他回头瞥了哈利一眼。他刚踏进门，哈利就脱口而出。  
“你可以告诉他们，你知道…关于我们…”格兰芬多决定。这是可怕的,全世界都会知道他是同性恋，他们会知道他爱德拉科，他们可能讨厌哈利，他们可能会试图伤害他们。真见鬼，全世界都将知道德拉科是他的。他将属于哈利。这个想法已经足够刺激了。  
德拉科的表情发生了变化。除了他给哈利一个明显的微笑（这对他来说很明显，因为他现在已经很了解他了），他脸上的皱纹似乎变淡了，这几乎像是卸下了一个秘密的负担。  
“好的。”金发少年回答说，他回望哈利的眼神让格兰芬多气呼呼的。  
德拉科一离开，这个黑发少年就看着他膝盖上的那个沉重的冥想盆，他把记忆丝线倒入里面。小瓶里现在完全空了，哈利深吸了一口气，一头扎进那些记忆里。


	8. 魔药大师与他的猫

哈利发现自己在一家舒适的、摆满了婴儿必需品和小衣服的商店里。如果他朝前看，会发现木制架子上堆满了数量惊人的小鞋子。在他的右边，正对着一堵墙，墙上挂着神奇的魁地奇队服和幼儿用的尖尖帽。在他的左边是更多的书架，上面陈列着精装书和哈利从未见过的奇特的彩色的玩具。在附近的书架之间，他发现了一个年轻的怀着孕的纳西莎•马尔福。她拿着一本书，低头凝视着封面，陷入沉思。哈利读了它的标题:“幼儿时期的魔法技能：偶然的魔法和早期教育”。她把书放回原处，抬起头来。她的目光懒洋洋地穿过杂乱的商店，哈利好奇地跟着她的目光看去，等待着什么事情发生。当她的眼睛稍微睁大一点时，哈利知道有事要发生了。马尔福太太悄悄地溜到书架后面，环顾四周，想从远处窥视。哈利学着她的样子，惊奇地睁大了眼睛——他的母亲也怀孕了，她正在柜台旁仔细查看那些衣服。他从她红色的头发和温柔的面孔中认出了她。他的妈妈正把手放在她凸出的肚子上，下意识的抚摸着肚子，仿佛她在感觉指尖穿过的蓝色衬衫的布料。一种温暖而珍贵的感觉萦绕在哈利的心上。  
还没等他惊讶于是不是只有她一个人，他就听到门铃响起，一位顾客推开了店门。他的父亲走进来，走到他的母亲面前，咧着嘴大笑。  
“莉莉，你说你只是想看一眼。”詹姆幽默地说，吻了吻她的头顶：“我因此有空去银行，但你还在这儿。”他警告说。  
“这里的每件东西都那么的可爱！我真的无法抗拒。看看这套衣服！”莉莉为她自己辩解道，给他看了一条配套的裤子和一件毛衣，小魔杖在深蓝色的布料上闪闪发光。她丈夫翻了个白眼，为她的话语露出柔和的笑容。  
“我们家里已经有15套这样的衣服了，而宝宝还没出生呢。”詹姆提示道。  
“我知道。”她挫败地抱怨着，不情愿地把衣服放回原处。  
“你一定快到预产期了。”店员对她说。他一直饶有兴趣地听着他们的谈话。  
莉莉对他灿烂地笑了笑，点了点头。  
“是的，还有两个多月，在7月底。”她笑着说。詹姆凝视着她，眼里闪烁着自豪的光芒。  
“给小宝宝起好名字了吗？”男巫继续询问那对儿夫妻。  
“起好了，”莉莉回答：“他叫哈利。”  
“哇，一个男孩！恭喜您！”那位店员激动地说道。  
“谢谢您。”他母亲温柔的回谢道。  
“那件深蓝色的衣服穿在小哈利身上可能会很好看。”店员眨眨眼建议道：“我给你打个折怎么样？”  
莉莉看着詹姆。他父亲重重地叹了口气，把钱拿了出来。这一幕使哈利笑的更开心了。他看着父母付了衣服钱就离开了商店。然后，马尔福太太的记忆结束了。  
哈利从冥想盆里被扔了出来，目瞪口呆地盯着银色的漩涡。  
德拉科真的是给哈利送了最好的礼物。  
在接下来的几天里发生了许多事情。  
首先，哈利了解到萨曼莎和德拉科的关系与爱情无关，反正不是真爱。这里面肯定有魔药的作用，但与罗恩的想法相反，德拉科并没有把迷情剂喂给那个女孩，他在喂她解药。  
为了了解德拉科所处的困境，金发少年首先让哈利知道了萨曼莎的姓：瑞克。  
这姓氏很熟悉。哈利花了一点时间与战后刑事事务负责人福尔肯•瑞驰里奇•瑞克先生的姓氏关联了起来。  
换句话说，萨曼莎的父亲是负责审判德拉科的人。  
在冬季舞会的舞蹈练习之后，她变得十分不自然，并且想和他时刻腻在一起，还想和他恋爱。德拉科怀疑这是一剂爱情魔药，就把解药倒进了她的茶里，它起作用了，但是没持续太长时间。经过一番敏锐的观察，金发少年终于推断出有人经常把魔药塞给她，进而把他当做最终目标。  
“他们这样做有什么目的呢？”当德拉科解释的时候，哈利很惊讶。  
德拉科分享了他的想法。  
“他女儿和我之间的任何关系都可能影响到最终审判的结果。这可以看作是我试图通过他女儿的支持来获得他的好感。或者，如果首席法官听到他的女儿似乎爱上了一个食死徒，他会很生气，尤其我这种臭名远扬的人。不管怎样，问题是我还没弄清到底是是谁在不停地给她下药。”  
第二天，哈利用他的隐形衣和赫敏的追踪咒解开了这个谜。他很快确认了五年级的拉文克劳学生弗雷德里克•丹尼尔斯(Frederick Daniels)是罪魁祸首。经过询问，男孩对食死徒的仇恨被揭露出来：麻瓜出身的父母在为魔法部工作期间被伏地魔的爪牙杀害，然后这个男孩找到了报复德拉科的方法，他的策略有点可悲，但哈利同情那个可怜的孤儿。他们决定宽恕那个学生。尽管如此，哈利和德拉科还是把他的忏悔复制下来以防万一。令哈利非常满意的是，萨曼莎再也没有在他的斯莱特林附近徘徊。  
几天后，德拉科在早餐时间把哈利随意地拉到他面前，然后在全体学生面前接了个长吻。他们确定关系的消息传播速度比厉火还快。  
最后，麦格校长不得不在城堡里放置一个新的保护咒，用来甄别所有寄来的邮件。结果，成千上万封寄给哈利•波特和德拉科•马尔福的信没有送到早餐桌上。相反，家养小精灵们乐于在厨房里收件和分类，为霍格沃茨的和平服务。一整天，哈利发誓他都能听到那些打开的吼叫信的的微弱回声。  
赫敏那张神秘的羊皮纸——哈利胆战心惊地签了字的那张。结果证实在瑞克对其的审判会上帮了大忙，对他的裁决极为有用。在德拉科获得赦免的时候，她信中华丽的句式和对巫师法无与伦比的引用，使评审委员会非常信服。这还没有算上黄金三人组三名成员的三个官方签名所产生的令人印象深刻的效果。赫敏的恩惠。  
在《预言家日报》上听说对德拉科的指控后，麦格校长决定向圣芒戈学院的医学专家透露他们现在不可或缺的皮恩考茨医学用药的真正发明者。由于找不到可以替代德拉科•马尔福所提供原料的强大效果的供应商，医院善意地向执政的魔法部高层人物暗示，如果没有德拉科•马尔福，糟糕的事情(毫不夸张地说)将会发生。  
最终，《预言家日报》被迫纠正他们的指控——即前食死徒通过学校的猫头鹰出售某种秘密信息。记者们没有苦恼多久，哈利波特给了他们一种更为生动的写作方式。于是，伦敦巫师界开始读到这个黄金男孩失踪的私人物品实际上并不是被偷的，而是被送给了他的秘密爱人——马尔福家的继承人。哈利还是想不出之前媒体报道的关于失窃物品的想法从何而来。  
一天下午，海格强行把德拉科请进了他的小屋。他给金发少年倒了些茶，然后坐在旁边，把他的身体重重地压在椅子上。然后，他开口发誓，如果德拉科胆敢伤害哈利，就把他扔进一池 炸尾螺（blast-ended skrewts）里。德拉科点点头，很清楚地知道半混血巨人是认真的。在德拉科走出到看守人的小屋的路上，海格高兴地指着附近牧场上那些看起来很瘦弱的动物，告诉那个金发少年，他已经开始为即将到来的学期培育一种新物种了。金发少年知道不做任何评论才是正确做法。  
这还不是全部。很多天来，德拉科•马尔福都被指控在哈利•波特的饮品中掺入了爱情魔药，其他人怀疑这个黄金男孩遭受了夺魂咒。事实上，在他的审判过程中，非法操纵情感的论点就出现了。哈利示范他可以抵抗夺魂咒，再加上一点吐真剂，有效地证明了巫师界的想法是错误的。哈利•波特真的爱上了德拉科•马尔福。  
在审判接近尾声时，一些对立的成员对裁决将会导致的积极结果极为不满。他们假心假意地建议这个少年拿出一笔被夸大了的钱作为他罪行的补偿，以换取完全的自由，这是可以预见的。哈利•波特站在人群中，他威严的现身使人们安静下来。少年尽其所能地装出一副无辜的眼神，和蔼地告诉那些审判人员，这种惩罚是不可能的，而且德拉科已经捐出了这么些钱。委员会当场进行了调查，并公布了匿名捐赠给霍格沃茨的记录。他们对于钱的来源一直追查，最终追查到了马尔福的账户上，正反两方最终都安静了下来。  
德拉科•马尔福被赦免了。  
学期结束前的一个星期，哈利和他的朋友们坐在八年级的公共休息室里，享受着他学校生活的最后几天。每隔一段时间，他就会瞥一眼他最右边的那个人，看着德拉科和康纳下棋。  
哈利叹了口气。尽管两人关系早已公开，但在公共场合，德拉科似乎总是显得很疏远。此外，金发少年在他面前是却那么镇定自若，而哈利的心还是那样怦怦直跳，每次一看到他的眼睛，他就屏住呼吸。当哈利陷入自我纠结时，德拉科对自己的远离哈利好几个小时的做法完全毫不在意，哈利为此失败过很多次。每当这个时候，人们便开始乐于期待看到一只黑猫窝在德拉科脚边的情景。  
“我们又失去他了。”赫敏气呼呼地说，显然哈利不再注意他们的谈话内容了。  
他忙着描绘金发少年的脸庞，想起他的手放在德拉科棱角分明的下巴上，想起德拉科的嘴唇贴在他灼热的皮肤上，想起藏在黑袍下面的肌肉。哈利不敢回忆他们一起度过的夜晚。在公共休息室里硬起来是不妥的。  
当这位黑发少年担心德拉科白天的行为时，他提醒自己，金发少年的部分魅力在于他的个性，一个黏人的德拉科即使不滑稽，也会造成不安定。如果这没有帮助的话，哈利的思绪就会转到德拉科和他一起的那些夜晚：他从不介意在公共场合就让他硬起来。另一个选择是想想那些罕见的情况，金发少年做了一些完全出乎意料的事情，扰乱了哈利的心。  
他最喜欢的时刻是发生在几天前的公共休息室里。哈利刚刚考完最后一门考试，疲惫不堪地瘫倒在座位上。从八年级的学生聚集到一起开始，公共休息室就一直很吵，大家都在讨论考试中做错的题或者庆幸自己写上了正确答案。哈利把头靠在毛绒椅上，闭上干涩的眼睛休息了一会儿。他的眼皮已经合上了大约一分钟，然后才感觉到他的嘴唇被温柔地吻了一下。他的眼睛睁得大大的，发现那双炽热的银色眼睛正回望着他。哈利注意到德拉科的眼睛在阳光的照耀下竟然有了蓝色的斑点。金发少年随后若无其事地走开了，留下哈利在屋里喵呜喵呜地叫着，而众多的目击者都惊呆了  
“他们几乎让人恶心。”罗恩半是高兴半是恼怒地说。  
“你认为他们会结婚吗？”赫敏问他，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。哈利现在完全没有注意到他们的谈话。  
罗恩哼了一声。他看着他的朋友从座位上看着德拉科。过了一会儿，他转向赫敏。  
“我百分之百相信他们会结婚。”  
五年后。  
这是秋日一个凉爽清爽的下午，地点对角巷。幸运的是，阳光照射在街道上，让街道上忙碌的居民感到一丝暖意。  
德拉科也在其中，他在商店里随意地溜达着，留意着有没有新鲜有趣的原料填满他的魔药库，他后面跟着一只小黑猫。它敏捷地避开了迎面而来的男女巫师的脚，站在德拉科身边，决心跟上他的步伐。  
德拉科在一个卖刚割下的草料做药剂的胖女巫身边停了下来，发觉猫停在了他的脚边。他朝下瞥了一眼，看到它嗅着一根长长的、像竹子一样漆黑的枝条，然后在它散发浓烈的气味中打了个喷嚏。德拉科藏起一个傻笑。  
“马尔福少爷。”老女巫热情地招呼他。  
德拉科简短地点了点头，像往常一样在每个月的第一个周一仔细阅读她的药草目录。  
“我要这些。”德拉科收集了一些鲜绿色的枝茎后说。它们对他母亲特制的延缓痴呆症的药水会很有用。  
“好的。”女巫说着，变出了一个大袋子，里面装着珍贵的原料。  
德拉科把需要付的加隆放在她的桌子上，抓起他买的东西。  
“我听说你丈夫因为傲罗事务出差了。”女巫一边说着，一边把硬币收集起来，以备不时之需。  
德拉科点了点头：“他在加拿大。”他平静地说。事实是哈利•波特又在秘密休假了。  
“我想他会及时回来参加你的授奖典礼吗？”她好奇地问。  
德拉科讨厌和陌生人聊天或吹嘘，但他还是出于礼貌回答了她。  
“是的，他会及时回来的，但我不去参加典礼。”  
女巫惊奇地看着他。  
“你不去？那奖品呢？精英魔药大师是一个令人垂涎的头衔。这么年轻就获得这样一个奖项，是个很棒的特殊荣誉啊！！”她提醒他。  
德拉科知道这个。他只是不感兴趣。他为社会工作，不再为了什么名气。  
“对不起，我有工作得离开一下。”他礼貌地对她说，然后在她准备继续打听他个人消息前转身离开。  
高个子金发男人继续走着，一只手放在口袋里，另一只手拿着一包原料。像往常一样，当他忙着自己的事情时，他感到有许多视线扫在他身上：有些人盯着他出众的外表，其他人则因为他的名气而目瞪口呆。毕竟，他现在是一位著名的魔药大师，和同样英俊、更有名的哈利•波特结婚了。孩子们也惊奇地盯着他，赞叹着他的金发，并兴奋地指着那只跟着他到处走的黑猫。巫师界都期待自己能亲眼看到这只猫。他们经常形影不离，一个月好多次都共同上街。  
“妈妈，我想看那只小猫！”德拉科听到一个小女孩对一个拿着太多包裹的又高又瘦的女巫哭诉道。小女孩未经允许，向德拉科冲过去，向他打招呼。  
“你好，先生。”她咧嘴一笑，在他的注视下，小脸蛋涨得通红。  
她的母亲冲到她身边，迅速向德拉科道歉。  
“我很抱歉，马尔福—波特先生。看来她迷恋上了你的同伴。”女巫说，自己也脸红了。当那双银色的眼睛转向她时，女巫的脸更红了。似乎没有人能对德拉科出色的外表免疫。事实上，他目前被《女巫周刊》评为伦敦最英俊的巫师。大约每隔两周，他就会被他的丈夫嫌弃一番。  
他看着孩子跪在黑猫旁边，伸出一只手拍拍黑猫的小脑袋。  
“他是那么的柔软和美丽。”她用细小而激动的声音说。  
德拉科注意到，当她的小手滑到猫的毛上并重复这个动作时，小猫是多么紧张。  
他傻笑着，饶有兴味地看着他们的互动。哈利对抚摸他的孩子们怀有复杂的感情。他知道自己给他们带来了欢乐，感到很高兴，但这个黑发男人曾经向德拉科承认，爱抚他是哈利希望留给他丈夫的特权。  
金发男人嘲弄的微笑变成了充满爱意的微笑。正是这种承认让他感到无比幸福。每当疑虑或者自卑掠过德拉科的心头时，他们就安慰他。哈利似乎总能找到一种方式来表达德拉科对他的重要性。  
金发男人看着小女孩哈和哈利，无意识地用拇指在结婚戒指上摩挲着。  
“妈妈，我想要它。”她说着就去抱猫。她抱得有点太紧了，猫气得毛都竖起来了。  
“我能拥有它吗？”她询问着她的母亲，并静静地等待着德拉科的许可。  
这句话在金发男人的心里造成了他无来由的嫉妒和惊慌。在一时冲动之下，他弯下腰去把那只猫抱起来，并把他贴紧自己的胸口。  
“当然不能。”他有点冷淡地对女孩说。  
他转身快步走开了。  
当他往反方向走时，德拉科听到了小女孩的哭声。他突然有种内疚之情，身体不由地僵硬了，步伐也变得缓慢下来。  
德拉科责备自己把一个无辜的小孩子弄哭了。他不敢低头看他怀里的毛茸茸的小东西，生怕从它的脸上看到不赞成的表情。有那么一瞬间，他担心丈夫会因为他不成熟的表现而不再把他当回事。  
一阵轻柔的咕噜声传到德拉科的耳朵里，他放下了那颗悬着的心。


End file.
